Mixed Emotions
by chaos-bringer23
Summary: A transferred student by the name of Inuyasha came to Kagome's school out of the blue. Arguing here and there, they disliked each other. Will they get along in the future? What of their meddling friends? And just who is this Kikyo? [Finally UPdated]
1. First glance, different impression

Mixed Emotions [One] 

Author's notes: This is my 5th story. I just can't make up my mind on what to write about. But this is final. I'm not deleting this, neither would I change it. That's my decision. I'm still continuing my two other stories, "Kouga's disguise", and "Another Chance". I haven't updated them in a long time, but I'll try my best to update them as soon as possible. Till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Mixed Emotions". By the way, the numbers in the brackets are ages of the characters. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mixed Emotion [One] – The first glance, different impression

_Inuyasha and Kagome's first meeting: New kid in school_

"Kagome! It's 7:00! Time to get up!" Kagome(15) rolled over and groaned. It's already Monday. The weekend was too short, and it's over. Monday morning…the day that starts off the school week. Kagome Higurashi crawled out of bed with a big yawn. Quickly rubbing her eyes, she took her towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After setting the water to warm, she stepped inside and washed herself almost too quickly. Wrapping herself with a towel, she dried her hair and jumped in her usual, green school uniform. On her way down the stairs, she saw her mother putting plates on the table. Buuyo, the cat, was on the floor, rolling. Souta, her younger brother, sat on a chair by the dining table, with Grampa beside him. Kagome sighed, _'Ah…the usual morning…nothing ever changes around here…_' She continued strolling down the stair, she entered the dining area. 

"Good morning Kagome," her mother greeted. Kagome smiled. "Breakfast is ready." 

"Thanks, mom," replied the girl, sitting on the chair opposite of her brother and Grampa. She snatched her plate and ate the breakfast ever so quietly. As usual, Grampa and Souta were wondering what's up with Kagome. Just as they were about to ask, Mrs. Higurashi appeared by the door. 

"Well, isn't it a bright day?" she asked. Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. It wasn't the best day for her. Her brother and Gramps had a something's-definitely-wrong-with-Kagome kind of look, but still nodded in agreement. They began eating breakfast, but Kagome finished hers not too long afterwards since she had a head start. Placing away her plate, she waited for the others to finish so that she can wash their dishes. "I'll do the dishes for you later on, Kagome. You can go to school now if you'd like," offered her mother. Kagome thanked her and scratched Buuyo's head lightly for one last time, and went off to school. 

As she was walking down the street, Kagome's two friends, Sango(16) and Ayame(unknown) were running right behind her. They had been friends since Kagome was 11. All three friends went to the same elementary school. Even though Sango and Ayame had to go to high school before Kagome, they still kept in touch. "Hey Kagome. You don't look so cheerful today…woke up in the wrong side of the bed?" asked Sango, being followed by Ayame. 

"Umm…not really…" Kagome answered. 

"Same ol' reason?" Ayame asked with a grin. Kagome agreed with a long sigh. "Nothing ever changes around here, eh?" Sango and Kagome shook their heads. "Oh yeah, did you hear that there's going to be a new kid going to our school today?" 

"Yeah," replied Ayame. "I heard the new kid is a boy." 

Just then, a young man at the age of 18 passed by them. Short black hair tied in a small ponytail, and a carefree grin. He glanced at Sango, and winked at her. Sango turned crimson and stopped walking. "Sango?" 

"Who was that?" muttered Kagome. Then she motioned herself beside Ayame and whispered, "Could it be…her boyfriend?" Ayame whispered back, "Maybe, but he looked too old for her. She's so young…" Both girls turned to Sango with a suspicious look on their face. "…What's the meaning of this, Sango?" they chorused. 

"W-w-what are you talking about?" the 16 year old exclaimed. "I don't know him! He's a stranger!" Ayame had a sly grin forming on her face. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"But he's wearing our school uniform," Ayame blurted out. Sango blushed even more. 

"Come on, guys, we have to go. I guess Sango can explain it to us at lunch time," Kagome said. 

"Be prepared, Sango…" mumbled Ayame. Sango glared at her and walked on Kagome's pace. 

With that tone, the three walked side by side towards their school. 

~~~ 

A few minutes after the morning bell, the girls went to their separate classes. Kagome was in the math class, Sango was in Physical Education, and Ayame was in History. They all have a busy morning and were paying close attention to the time. 

Kagome wasn't having the time of her life. Sango and Ayame were lucky; they both had their favorite subjects in the morning. Kagome got History and Science to worry about. As the 15 year old entered the room, she took her usual place in the classroom. Just then, her teacher came in with a boy with unusual bright, silver hair. But to others, it seemed white. 

"Class, this is our new student. His name is Inuyasha(15), and he just moved to this school. So, let us all give him a warm welcome and be nice to him," the teacher said. Inuyasha sat at the very back of the class, just beside Kouga(15), one of the 'bad boys' in the school, and Hojo(15), an overly sweet guy who has his eye on Kagome. Kouga was often mistaken as Ayame's boyfriend, seeing how much he flirts with her. Hojo had asked Kagome to go out with him several times, but Kagome often uses different excuses since she doesn't like the guy. And so, Inuyasha dropped the books that had been given to him on his desk and slowly – and neatly – placed them inside it. 

"Kouga, Hojo, would you please show Inuyasha around the school after classes and tell him everything that he has to know?" the teacher asked. Kouga smirked and nodded, while Hojo whispered a "Yes, Ms. Yukkino" to the teacher and smiled brightly. After that, the class started. Kagome would catch Inuyasha glance around the class with a frown plastered on his face. Then it would disappear once he pays attention to the teacher. He smiles weakly then looks bored all of a sudden. Inuyasha glanced at her with wonder. Then, Kagome noticed that she had been looking at the new student too long. Yuka(15), her classmate and friend, tapped her on the shoulder. 

~~~ 

The Lunch bell had rung. Everybody packed up their bags and then headed for the school yard, where everybody eats their lunches and hangs-out. Sango and Ayame waited for Kagome to come out, and a few seconds later, they saw her figure walking slowly out of the school doors. Ayame called out to her, "Kagome!! Over here!!" Kagome looked up and gave the two a warm smile. She ran up to them with such energy. 

"What's up?" asked Sango. "Something exciting must've happened. I haven't seen you like this since the beginning of school except when they announced that you got the highest marks on Mathematics." Giggling, Ayame put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Anything going on?" Ayame wondered out loud. "Did you meet the new kid?" 

"Sort of," she said. "He was in my Science and Mathematics classes." 

"Kagome-" Sango began. "What's that…look on your face?" Kagome was blushing lightly. "Did something…happen? Kouga or Hojo asked you out or something?" 

"No!" 

"What is it then?" asked Ayame. 

"Well…you see…the new kid--" 

"What?" 

"—he's kinda…cute." 

"But he has white hair, we heard!" they chorused. Kagome jumped back, with a sweat drop. "Don't you think it's kinda weird?" 

"Well, yeah, of course I do. But his face…" 

"Looks can be deceiving!" shouted Sango. 

"Oh come on, now. Let's go and eat. Sango still owes us an explanation, by the way," reminded Ayame with the same evil grin as that morning. She began poking Sango on the shoulder until her friend got annoyed. 

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll confess already…" Sango sighed in defeat. Guess she gave up already. _"But…Miroku and I are only friends…"_

"Who's the man?" Kagome asked. 

"That guy was Miroku(18)," Sango replied hastily. "It's his last year here, then he'll be going to college. He's a close friend of mine. I know you haven't met him yet. I met him 4 years ago, just a few months before I met you guys. But beware! He always--" Ayame, the red-head, nodded quickly then turned to Kagome. 

"Wow, they've been together for 4 years!" whispered Ayame. "They really must be boyfriend and girlfriend." Kagome gave Ayame a stop-that-nonsense look. Sango looked incredibly irritated by Ayame's whispering. At that moment, they heard someone yell "SANGO!" from behind. All three girls whirled around and saw the same guy from that morning. Short black hair tied in a small ponytail, a carefree grin…it him alright. It was Miroku; the one Sango had just talked about. He wore track shorts and a light white shirt. The girls around him seemed to be a bit afraid of him, though. 

"Sango! I've been looking all over for you!" he said, still that grin remained on his young face. "You see, I found out about this super restaurant in downtown, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." He winked again, and then glanced at Kagome and Ayame. "Hi there. You must be Kagome and Ayame. Pleased to meet you." He stuck his hand out; Kagome quickly shook it and Ayame wildly shook it. 

"Umm…Miroku, this really isn't the time or place--" Sango began, but felt something on her behind. Her fingers cracked and sped towards Miroku's cheek. A second later, there was a bright red hand mark on it. "That's what you get for being so perverted." 

"Ahh…how I missed that," he replied meekly. Kagome and Ayame just watched the two students, slowly opening their lunches and began eating on the grass. "So how about the dinner at that super restaurant?" "I'll think about it and I'll tell you after school." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting 'till then. Oh yeah, by the way, did you meet my new friend, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome flinched at the name, Ayame continued her lunch, and Sango looked puzzled. "He's just over there, playing soccer. He's such a good athlete." Their gazes wandered toward the soccer field. The white haired weirdo was playing with Kouga and Hojo. He seemed to be doing pretty well. "Come on, let's meet him." Miroku dragged the three girls towards the field. "Yo, Kouga! Hojo! Inuyasha!" The boys stopped playing instantly. Inuyasha picked up the ball while Kouga and Hojo had a race towards Miroku. 

"What's up, dude?" grinned Kouga, obviously looking at Ayame. 

"Hello, Miroku," said Hojo with his smile. 

"Um…hi," mumbled Inuyasha with a frown. "What do you want, Miroku?" 

"I want you to meet my other friends," replied the 18 year old. "You see, this is Sango, Kagome and Ayame." As he introduced each girl, he pointed at them and explained each one. All they three other guys did was nod, except that Kouga was grinning and laughing at the same time. "So, there." 

"Pleased to meet you," Kouga and Hojo chorused. Inuyasha said nothing. 

"Well, Inuyasha? Aren't you happy to meet them?" asked Miroku. 

"Not really," he replied, with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "They're just…normal girls, not extraordinary or anything." Miroku and the three girls were taken slightly aback. _"I guess Sango and Ayame were right! He may be good-looking but look at his attitude!"_ Kagome thought, glaring back at him. "What's with the attitude?" Sango and Ayame watched their friend in surprise. Inuyasha smirked then walked away. 

"He's having a hard time adjusting," explained Kouga. "No one else talks to him 'cuz of his white hair. They think of him as an 'old man'." 

"His hair is silver, not white!" charged Kagome. Kouga took one good look on Kagome's expression. Then, a small, mischievous smile appeared on his face. 

"Hmm…it seems like Kagome here is…" he rolled. 

"…in love, maybe?" continued Ayame, also smiling unusually. Miroku and Sango also were playing along, but Hojo already left to play soccer some more with Inuyasha. 

"W-W-WHAT?! I don't even like that guy! I mean, look at his attitude!" Kagome retorted. "How could I possibly like such an arrogant human being?!" 

"Well, there are possibilities…" muttered Sango and Miroku. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!! The lunch bell had gone off, which means that all of them had to go back to their classes. Kagome was once again, saved by the bell. She sighed in relief and got her lunch packed and back in her bag. She waved good bye to her friends and new friends and headed upstairs for her Language class. 

~~~~~ 

The school hours are gone. Kagome walked down the streets with Sango on her left and Ayame on her right. All of them were heading the same way, but Sango has to pick up her brother, Kohaku, first then they would all head home. Since lunch time, the subject about Inuyasha has never been brought up again. But who knows what's in store for the gang the next day. After all, tomorrow is gonna be a new day. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, how's that? What do you think? Is it good or bad? I've spend about a week thinking and writing this story. ^^;; well, I hope it suits your taste. See ya next time! 

P.S. Reviews please… 


	2. Something about him

Mixed Emotions [Two] 

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviewers of this story. I hope that you would continue likeing this story 'till the end. Also, Inuyasha is in all of Kagome's classes. ;; I give you...chapter two of "Mixed Emotions". 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

_...I hate you, I love you, I just can't remember to forget you..._

-from "It's about time", song by Lilix- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mixed Emotions [Two] - Something about him [Three-part chapter]

_Part 1 - Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Sango: A conversation of truth_

It was a Saurday, five days after Kagome, Sango and Ayame met Inuyasha and the others. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame were hanging out at the park, sitting on the grassy ground. They formed a small circle while talking about things happening in school and outside of school, public or private. At that time, it was just an hour before sunset. 

"So you went on that super-fast-running-roller-coaster last week?" asked Ayame. "It must've been really scary." 

"Naw. Rides like those are just a piece of cake for me," replied Kouga. "Besides, it was a good way to dry off after swimming." 

"What about you, Miroku?" wondered Sango. "Doing the _usual things_?" Miroku sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Scratching the back of his head, he answered, "Um..well...I guess so." Kouga chuckled while Ayame laughed loudly. 

"Oh come on, Miroku. You can do a lot better than that," Kouga commented. "There's lots of things to do, like, sports or somethin'." 

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys," Said Miroku. "Something 'bout our new kid, Inu-something...or was it Inuyasha? Ah whatever. Just about him." The three other teens were ready to listen carefully to what the 18 year old has to say. "You see, since that Inuyasha came to our school, I've been having this uneasy feeling..." 

"So do I!" screamed Sango. "I always feel something strange whenever we're around that guy...which is every lunch time for the past 5 days." 

"Well, it might be that case for all of us," added Kouga. "Maybe he's a demon or something...who knows? Maybe he has come out to hunt us down...or maybe he's just after Kagome's blood..." Kouga made a hissing sound and licked his lips. 

"Don't be ridiculous now, Kouga," Ayame insisted, waving her hand up and down in front of the other 15 year old's face. "You know that demons only existed a long time ago, like, even before the Nobunaga-guy's time...well at least, the legend says so. And, like, if there were demons here today, they would've taken over the world...even Tokyo!" 

"She's got a point there, dude," says Miroku. "Besides, who would believe us if we accused him as a demon? But still, there's kinda like an evil aura around this character..." 

"Are you some monk or something?" asked Kouga. "'Cuz, like, you've been talking about all these sorts of spells and 'eevil auras' things." 

"Actually, a priest is raised me since my father had already passed away. Since then, I've been trained as a monk." All four friends became deep in thought for a few minutes. 

Then, Ayame blurted out, "I think I know who would believe us! About that demon thing!" 

"Who?" Kouga, Sango and Miroku asked. 

"Kagome!" The red-head answered. "She believes most of the things we say." 

"No, we can't tell her! Don't you remember?" Miroku stated. "Kagome fell head over heels for that weirdo. She would be shocked if we told her our assumption." 

"Fell head over heels? You mean, inlove?" asked Kouga. "Oh yeah. But a beauty like her could've just fallen for me." Feeling Ayame's gaze on him, he laughed hysterically and turned serious. "Why would she fall in love with that weirdo? I mean, like, he's so dorky even though he's a far better athlete than I." 

"What a jock," Sango said boringly. Then a thought came to her. "That's it! Inuyasha signed up for all of the sports in school!...well, at least, nearly all of them. He signed up for basketball, soccer and track and field. So, to snap our Kagome back to reality, we'll have to tell her that he's a jock, who cares for nothing other than sports and cheerleaders!" 

"Yeah. I guess that would work," Miroku agreed. "Besides, by looking at Kagome's behavior, she seems to think that Inuyasha is some arrogant, stubborn, mean, cruel...etcetera, etcetera...jerk." Sango eyed him and whispered, "Will you stop saying ' besides', already?!" Miroku mouthed an "oh!" and nodded. 

"Anyway, we have to devise a plan to get our Kagome's thoughts back to school and friends and away from Inuyasha," Kouga announced, a second later feeling a foot stepping on his head. Ayame, Sango, and Miroku stepped back, looking horribly scared. The girl wore beige capris and a short sleeved green shirt with sakura designs on it. It had been warm that afternoon. 

"Who says I think about that jerk?!" the person asked with an evil tone in her voice. It was definitely - and truly - something to be frightened of. "So, he's nothing more than a jock, huh? That's another thing that I don't have to worry about!" With a last punch on Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga's heads, she zoomed off. It was Kagome, their youngest friend. 

"I guess she heard us," Sango sighed, followed by Kouga and Miroku. "That's the end of it. Our friendship is finally broken, after all these years." 

"No, I don't think that, Sango," replied Ayame, rubbing her head and the huge bump on it. "I think she just doesn't want up to talk about her and that Inuyasha guy that she's having a crush on because she knows that they can never be together because of Inuyasha's attitude. And also, it's so obvious that she likes Inuyasha. Flirting with guys sometimes means violence. You see, All that they've been doing all week was glare at each other, call each other names, and yell at each other. A very common way of flirting." 

"Well said, Ayame," Kouga complemented. "Oh well...I guess all we can do right now is watch...watch our Kagome suffer because of one guy in this whole school..." 

"That's rich coming from someone like you, Kouga," said Miroku, automatically receiving a punch from Sango and a "That's cruel" statement. 

"Do you really think that that is true, Ayame?" Sango wondered. "I mean, it's either they really hate each other or they really like each other." From there, there four friends sighed. "Why don't we go to the Sunset shrine tomorrow and get the old man there to tell us the real legend about demons from the past? I heard that he knows a lot about legends. That way we'll see if Kouga's theory is true." 

"Naw...that's too boring, Sango." 

"Then how are we suppose to learn if Inuyasha is a demon who lingers on the face of the earth disguising himself as a normal human?" asked Ayame. "I mean, look at his unusual appearance, young look and white hair." 

"How about we just watch a movie now and clear our mind about this? On Monday, Kagome's going to kill us for sure if we bring up one bit of this conversation," Miroku suggested. The others agreed, and he added, "Oh yeah, I would like to sit beside one of these ladies..." At that note, two red hand marks glowed on the 18 year old's cheeks: both left AND right. Oh well. What goes around comes around. 

Mixed Emotions [Two] - Something about him [Three-part chapter]

_Part 2 - Kagome and Inuyasha: Second meeting; Unrecognizable face_

The fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi walked down the streets, storming away from the grassy park where her feelings for Inuyasha. "So it's true..." she mumbled. "They can easily see through me. Maybe Inuyasha does too..." a soft voice turned into a shout full of rage and hate. "Why should I be thinking of him anyway?! Like I had said before, Ayame and Sango are right! He might be cute, but his attitude sucks!" Kagome sighed and continued walking towards nowhere. "Oh, what's the use of talking to myself?" 

Kagome began to think about her past. Everything was so easy back then...she was so carefree and no one every got mad at her. But now... 

The slight wind blew past her, making her remember that the sun had already set. She also remembered that she didn't bring a jacket with her. Kagome shivered uncontrollably as she forced herself to run back to the park where she had left her four friends, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga. When she arrived, they were gone. _"Perfect. Just perfect," _Kagome thought, running up to a tree and sitting on it's humongous roots. Then she realized that the tree was so big that a small pit was made by it's roots. The fifteen year old slid in the small pit, preventing the wind from blowing on her. It was a new moon tonight. Only the stars shone in the night sky, without the moon present. _"If Inuyasha would change, I would so go for him. But if not...I can just go for sweet Hojo...or bad boy Kouga...or some other guy out there..."_ Had she not realized that she was drifting slowly to sleep... 

An hour later, A figure from afar walked sluggishly towards Kagome's limp, sleeping self. The person with midnight black hair and dark purple eyes came closer. He wore blue jeans and a baggy sports shirt. His long hair flowed behind him as he walked. His young appearance made him look completely innocent, but he was indeed a teenager: Age - indeed fifteen years old. Kagome remained asleep, completely unaware of the young man's presence. 

"Who's this?" the man mumbled to himself. His long arms extended to the girl's shoulders and he shook her gently. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes opened halfway, catching a glimpse of the guy. _"Kouga? or is it Miroku?"_ she thought. _"No...the hair's long...but black...who is this man?"_

"Kouga? Miroku?" she guessed one by one. The young man just laughed and shook his head. Nervousness flowed in Kagome's veins as she jumped up and pushed the black haired boy away. " W-w-who are you?!" 

"I'm just a stranger passing by to wake up a sleeping high-school girl?" He stated with an unknown expression. Was he being nice, or was he about to do something bizarre? "I thought you were unconscious or something." Kagome couldn't clearly see his face. His sporty look matched Inuyasha's features, except for the black hair and dark purple eyes. He was indeed handsome. But...it couldn't be him. It was impossible. Probably his brother? or cousin? She squinted her eyes and tried to recognize the man. 

"Have we met? You seem awfully familiar..." Kagome asked, frowning slightly. The man nodded with no expression at all. "Are you related to a guy named Inuyasha?" 

"I believe we have, Kagome. And...Don't you remember? I met you in school not too long ago." The girl gasped. Then she felt a shiver down her spine. "Don't you remember me? My name's--" 

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know you... I have to go, by the way..." the fifteen year old girl said hastily. After that, she ran as fast as she can to her house by the Sunset Shrine. 

The teenage guy chuckled to himself. "Silly, stupid girl," he muttered. "It's me, Inuyasha." It was him, the young man in school whom she despised, - or _pretending to_ despise, that is. 

Mixed Emotions [Two] - Something about him [Three-part chapter]

_Part 3 - Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga - An unexpected visit and a trip to the mall_

The next day, Kagome woke up late. On her clock, it was 10:35...pretty late for someone like her who always wakes up on time. She slowly got to her feet and slipped her foot inside her slippers. Heading to her drawers, she picked out a nice watermelon red skirt and a lime green spaghetti-strap top. She put them on and brushed her long hair down. At last, as she came down to breakfast, Souta was playing his usual fighting game and her grampa is reading the newspaper on the dining table, still talking about all sorts of legends. Mrs. Higurashi sat at the opposite side of the table, listening to him as much as she can. The moment she saw Kagome by the stairs, she shot up from her seat and called her to come down. "Oh, Good Morning, Kagome. Have some breakfast." The fifteen year old's breakfast was already prepared for her, although it looked cold already. 

"Morning, Mom," Kagome said, barely hearing herself while eating her breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast." Her mother smiled and nodded, somehow replying a "you're welcome" in a silent way. It was a quiet morning...something that hasn't occurred in years. Then, Kagome's Grampa remembered something. 

"Oh that's right. Four youngsters are coming for a visit at the shrine today. Kagome, would you kindly do me a favor and bring tea and muffins to our guests?" Kagome had no other choice but to agree. "Yes, grampa," she answered. Then, she put her plate away and washed it for a couple of minutes. From the kitchen, she put her outdoor footwear and walked towards the legendary tree, "The God tree", or "Goshinboku" to her Grampa, that was just near the shrine. Gazing at the leaves dancing in the wind, she sat by its shade to protect herself from the heat of the sun. She stayed there for about an hour. 

"I wonder who the four guests are," Kagome said, breaking the long silence. "And why would they want to hear about Gramp's talk?" At the same moment, Kagome heard footsteps and chattering coming from the long stairway to the shrine. It was the voice of two girls, and two boys; more likely, teens. Those voices sound awfully familiar... 

(The chattering) 

"Oh, so this is where Kagome lives?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Didn't you know?!" 

"No..." 

"You never told us!" 

"You didn't ask, Kouga. You have to ask first, then we would've told you." 

-Sounds of fake crying and whimpering- 

"Figures. You two are so...immature." 

Four figures of youngsters appeared at arch at the top of the stairway, revealing themselves as Kagome's friends: Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Sango. They wore casual clothes, meaning that they've gone somewhere before going there. As soon as Sango spotted her friend, she waved at her frantically, calling her to them. 

"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled out, waving to her. 

"Yo, Kagome. What's up?" Kouga greeted, followed by Miroku's gentle smile. Ayame stood by him, also smiling and waving. 

"Oh, hi you guys," Kagome muttered, feeling a little cheerful than earlier. She couldn't get the picture of her meeting with the Inuyasha-look-a-like stranger from last night, but she managed to keep it from leaking out to her family. "Nice morning, isn't it." All four nodded, then Sango stepped up. 

"We were wondering if you want to come with us to the mall," she said. "If you're not too busy, that is." 

"Oh, not at all. I'd be glad to," Kagome quickly replied. "But I have to change first..." 

"Oh, no you don't have to, Kag," Ayame popped. "Just slip a pair of sandals on and you're fine." 

"Do you really think so?" 

"We know so," chorused the red-head and Sango. "We're your friends, duh." Kagome laughed for a moment then went inside her house to look for a matching pair of sandals. Seconds later, she found a cute, red pair of sandals and hesitatingly put them on her feet. It looked nice enough for her. Finally, she grabbed her purse and told her mom quickly where she was going and left. 

All five friends walked down the street towards the mall. They wore bright, casual clothes, and of course, smiles. It didn't take them long until they reached the entrance to the mall in downtown. One by one, they all entered through the sliding doors. The air-conditioned air swept as the group of five walked along each store. 

"Can we go to the food court first? I'm hungry," Kouga commented. Indeed, it was already noon, and neither one of them had lunch yet. They did nothing else but agree. So the first place that they went to was the food court. A lot of seats were still empty, yet a lot were already occupied. Youngsters like them were occupying most of the seats, while the rest were adults and the elderly. They sat at a table of six chairs, although they were only five. Miroku left to get some sushi for him and his friend Kouga. Meanwhile, Ayame went off to get some noodles from one nearby fast-food shop for her, Sango and Kagome. Kouga, Sango and Kagome were left at the table. 

"So, Kagome...are you still mad at us for yesterday?" wondered Sango, with such deep apology in her voice. "We're really, real--" 

"That's okay, Sango. You don't need to apologize," Kagome simply replied. "I was the one who's suppose to be sorry...for eavesdropping." Sango held in her laughter, but cannot do that any longer. With one look at her friend, she bursted out laughing. Kouga just watched her. 

"Ha ha ha! That really was funny, Kagome." 

"Um...okay?" 

"You see, we think you two would make such a great couple." Kagome blushed away furiously. Butterflies popped out of nowhere in her stomach, giving her an uneasy feeling. "S-A-N-G-O!!" Kagome whispered. "What are you talking about?!" 

"We know you fell for his trap, Kag..." Kouga teased with the same evil grin that he had the day before. "But...did he fetch you yet?" 

"Shut up, Kouga!!" the raven-haired girl muttered, almost yelling. Kouga sweatdropped and remained on his seat. 

"Do you know him well?" asked Sango, not really changing the subject. 

"No..not really..." 

"How much do you like him?" 

"Not...much..." 

"AH-HA!!" A voice from behind yelled, almost making the 15-year old girl jump in fright. "So you DO like him!" It was Ayame, carrying 3 bowls of ramen on a tray. She was followed by the 18 year old Miroku, with 2 plates of sushi. "So what's the news?" 

"Something that concerns Inuyasha, of course," Kouga announced boringly. For that, he received a punch from him good ol' 18 year old buddy. "OW!!" After the trays have been set on the table, each of them grabbed their meals and began eating them. Kouga gomped on the sushi while the others eat in the right manner. Kagome stopped in the middle of her meal, then swallowed hard. 

"Umm...you guys, do any of you know if...Inuyasha has a twin? With black hair?" Her friends glanced at her in curiousness, wondering what has gone to her head. 

"Twin?" 

"Well...you see, yesterday I was sleeping on this tree at the park...then _he_ appeared and woke me up..." Kagome mentioned. "...then he said that we have met before...And he does know my name and he says it as if he knows me a lot." A blush remained on her cheeks, clearly stating something. 

"Are you sure...that you saw the person right, or maybe you were just dreaming?" asked Miroku. 

"I saw him. I wasn't dreaming because I remember running home in my skirt." 

"Hmm...this is awfully weird...you say that you think Inuyasha has a twin brother? Are you sure they look the same?" asked Sango. 

"Well, the one that I met yesterday had long black hair and purple eyes unlike Inuyasha, who has that silvery long hair and golden eyes." 

"Do you think that...it could be his brother?" asked Kouga. 

"I think so, since they look so alike." 

"Hmph. How about we ask him himself tomorrow?" suggested Ayame, still eating her noodles. Her group of friends seem to agree. 

"Well, tomorrow we'll see the truth about this brother of his!" said Ayame. 

"Why are you all getting so excited for?" wondered Kagome. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oh well. I've decided to stop there. Probably it bored you out... Once again, I'm taking a rest and think about the next chapter. v.v... See ya next time. 

P.S. Reviews...please? 


	3. A week with that Inuyasha!

Mixed Emotions [Three] 

Author's Notes: Well, here goes another day of writing an over 2000 word story chapter. I hope my stories aren't that boring...and I hope to get many comments in the future. Thanks for all the reviewers, by the way. Anyways, I give you chapter three!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...alright? 

Mixed Emotions [Three] - A week...with that Inuyasha?!

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Kagome and Sango - Inuyasha thinks of Kagome?_

"Well, tomorrow we'll see the truth about this brother of his!" said Ayame. 

"Why are you all getting so excited for?" wondered Kagome. Miroku, Kouga, Sango and Ayame all stopped eating and looked at one direction. Their eyes were wide open, and they seemed really excited. Then they turned to the raven haired 15 year old teen with evil grins. 

"There's your man, Kagome," Sango informed, running behind her friend while pointing to a silvery haired teenager. He matched Inuyasha's stance perfectly. "Go for him!" 

"Come on, Kagome. Do it or lose your opportunity forever!" Ayame warned. 

"Yeah. This might be the only time that you'll see him out of school," said Miroku. 

"And...if you go and talk to him now, no one else that goes to our school will see...except for us," Kouga reminded. "Good luck, Tiger. Maybe he'll be nicer to you, since this isn't school." Patting her on the back, Kouga pushed Kagome to the crowd to meet Inuyasha. Kagome's four friends waved in the distance and gave her a thumbs-up. Before she can even look for Inuyasha, he had already _ran_ into her while she was looking at her friends. Inuyasha tripped on Kagome's leg while she was turned and slammed on the floor along with her. "Watch where you're going, damn it," he grimaced. 

"Sorry sir...I'm very sorry," Kagome said without looking up. At the time she looked up, annoyance and anger swept over her like a wave. "You watch where you're going, jerk!" she yelled. 

"What's the matter with you, wench?! I was merely trying to pass through the crowd when you showed up!" Inuyasha yelled back without any further thoughts. "You were the one who showed up!" 

"Keh, says you! I came here first and you know it!" 

"I came here before you did!!" 

"Oh just shut up already! This is pointless, arguing over who came here first! Who cares anyway?" The Kagome's group of friends rushed over to the 'couple' who were fighting over who came first. Kouga split the two, who were about to start a cat fight. 

"What's going on with you guys? You just met up here and you're already fighting even out of school?" Miroku stated. "What's wrong with you two?" 

"He/She started it!" Inuyasha and Kagome chorus, pointing at each other. Kouga shook his head. 

"Now that's what I call childish," he mumbled; Sango and Ayame completely agreed. "Apologize to each other now." Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other for a moment, and Kagome sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, I'm sorry," she whispered, but audible enough for Inuyasha to hear. She meant it. "I just couldn't stop myself. It's like becoming a habit." 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry," Inuyasha replied, then smirked. "Well you better control yourself more girl, or you'll be labeled as a trouble maker sooner or later." Kagome jumped to his face and said, "Repeat that again?!" Instead of facing her, the boy looked away. 

"Okay, now that you two are 'friends' agai--" Sango began when Inuyasha and Kagome yelled out, "Who said we were friends?!" Ayame jumped in and yelled back, "WE DID! Any further more objections?" The two retreated, glanced at each other for a second, and turned away from each other instantly. 

"As I was saying, why don't you tag along with us, Inuyasha? Since you're here...maybe you can just go with us?" Sango suggested, and after a while of thinking, Inuyasha answered, "Yeah, whatever." Since then, the group of five increased to six. All around the mall they went; from store to store, trying on different clothes and things. Not long after, they decided to go in partners so that they can go to places freely as much as they please. The others agreed, but Kagome didn't like how things turned out. 

"So, it'll be me and Sango," Miroku said, winking at Sango. 

"And I'll be with my princess, Ayame," said Kouga. It left Inuyasha and Kagome with each other. "Well, I guess that leaves the two of ya. We'll see ya 'round in a bit." 

"Enjoy, and remember not to kill each other while we're gone," Sango reminded sarcastically. "Okay. Ciao." 

"W-wait!! Sango!! Don't leave me with this jerk!! Have mercy on me!!" Kagome pleaded, almost crying to her best friend, and also to Ayame. 

"Sorry, Kag...but you'll have to get used to him if you want to be with him," replied Sango. "Good luck on that. See ya in a few hours ." 

Hours?! How can you be so cold?!" Then, the two pairs left, leaving her with the idiot for who-knows-how-long. "What can I do now?" 

"Well, you have a choice," Inuyasha muttered, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Stick with me or get lost in the mall." Kagome gazed at his golden irises, trying to decided which one does he want her to do. Probably hang out with and try to learn more why he's so stubborn, or just wander around the mall without anyone while waiting for her friends. Either choice is going to have a bad outcome anyways. So, Kagome decide to stay with her 'friend', Inuyasha. "I see. Well, you'll just have to bear with me until our friends come back." 

"What do you want to do 'till then?" she asked, not looking at him or making any eye or body contact. 

"Hmm...I dunno. What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know...what do you want to do?" 

"Will you stop repeating the question?!" 

"Well, I don't know what to do, so I'm letting you decide what to do." 

"I said I don't know what to do! Look, we can't go on like this forever. Why don't we just stop arguing for a minute and talk things out normally?" Inuyasha finally asked. "I'm getting sick and tired of us arguing all week, even if it's just the first week of school. Just stop alright?" Kagome stepped back. Is this the real Inuyasha? Was the arrogant one before just a fake to cover up his real self? 

"Okay...what's going on? First you act all arrogant and stubborn and now you change?" 

"I can do whatever I want with my life okay? It's mine to control," he replied. "How about we be friends and not fight anymore? I'll be nice to you, whatsoever." 

"Fine," Kagome agreed, smiling slightly. "So, how about going to the food court and continue eating lunch?" 

"Okay, whatever," Inuyasha replied. _"That was quicker than I had expected. Well, at least I won't be hearing shouts from the wench."_

"Hey! Cut the attitude!" Kagome yelled. "_Even if he wants us to be friends, I have a feeling that the attitude he has won't change one bit."_ From that moment on, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't argue/fight again that day. The day went on great that both of them totally forgot about Miroku and the others. They meant every word that they said. At 6:00, five hours after the group split up, Kagome and Inuyasha went back together to the agreed meeting place. Kagome and Inuyasha ate ice cream while walking. Then Kagome began thinking. What was this? A date with someone she barely knew? No, this wasn't a date. It was just shopping with a partner, right? That's right. A partner, it was. Nothing more. Nothing less. Inuyasha was her friend now, after all. But still, her heart raced at that thought. The same thing happened to Inuyasha. At the same time, they glanced at each other, realized what they're doing, blushed, and looked away. Then, Kagome started laughing and commented about the marshmallow and ice cream all over Inuyasha's face. He looked in a mirror, growled for a bit, and then chuckled. In the distance, their group of friends watched eagerly. 

"Do you think...they finally came through?" asked Sango. 

"That was quick..." Kouga commented. "That's impossible." 

"Nothing's impossible, Kouga," Miroku said. "Maybe they understood each other in five hours and finally fell for each other? Or probably they finally decided to stop fighting...for now? Ah...to be young again..." 

"Miroku, you're not that old, and you're just 3 years older than them," Ayame the red-head reminded. "Well, I guess we have accomplished our mission for today, don't you think so too?" The rest of them nodded and grinned at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha walking side by side, smiling and laughing at each other. But don't be fooled; this won't last too long. 

"What the hell was that about?" Sango asked her friend the next day. "How did it happen?" 

"How did what happen?" Kagome asked Sango back. "What was what about?" 

"You and Inuyasha!" Ayame replied. "You guys were happy some days ago!" 

"Uh-...that's nothing! I mean we're just friends!" Kagome stuttered. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want her friends to know what, why and how she felt the way she did yesterday. She felt nervous around Inuyasha, and her heart always beats so fast. But when she's around him, she feels secure. Why was that? Is it because she really-- 

"What do you mean nothin'?" asked Kouga, who also was there. "We saw you guys."ar 

"And it also seemed like you forgot about us?" Miroku added. 

"Umm...I don't--" 

"Come on, sis, you know that you're really inlove with him now," Ayame teased. 

"What? I mean, maybe...but--" 

"Oooh...and maybe that 'date' did somethin' good to y'all," Kouga said. 

"And...did you see that ice cream? Maybe it was really a date..." Miroku continued. 

"...and we got it all planned out..." Sango blurted out, making all of them laugh on the floor. 

"That--that was PLANNED OUT?!!" Kagome stormed. The four cowered down the bushes. "UGH! THAT DAY WITH INUYASHA WAS COMPLETELY PLANNED OUT?!?" 

"No--Not exactly, Kagome. You see, we didn't know Inuyasha was coming to the mall; but since we think that is was necessary to think that he was going, we planned something that might work in such case," Miroku explained. "What I'm trying to say is, we partly planned it, but we didn't think it would work." Kagome hastily crossed her arms. She almost looked like she was going to burst. 

"You didn't have to do that just to get me to be with him!" she said. 

"But if we didn't do that, you wouldn't be friends with now, would you?" the four chorused. Kagome stepped back and blushed ever so deeply 

"Well...I guess so..." she murmured. 

"Exactly my point," pointed out Sango. "Let's get going now. Classes are about to start. We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" Then, Miroku went to his Algebra class; Kouga, Ayame and Sango went to their classes. Kagome was left there all alone, listening to the breeze and the footsteps of the other students. Then, from behind, someone came up to her with a slightly hard nudge. 

"Hey there," he muttered in her ear. Inuyasha stood behind her with a friendly grin, which was rare, getting it from him. "What's up with my new buddy?" 

"What's with you, Inuyasha? I only agreed to be your friend so you'd stop being so arrogant around me," Kagome informed him. Inuyasha looked hurt. 

"But, I thought we were real friends now," he mumbled sarcastically. "Fine. Be that way, Kagome. I'm going back to my old self and stop pretneding to be someone who I'm not." He crossed his arms playfully and pouted. Kagome slapped his shoulders hard and it snapped him back to reality. "Why'd you do that for, wench?!" 

"Hah, I knew that you wouldn't change!" Kagome laughed out, slapping him again, but now on the back. pa 

"Yaow!! Kami-sama, what's wrong with you?!" 

"Just toying with you?" 

"Give it a rest will you? I'm going to classes." 

"Yeah, okay, whatever." 

"And stop acting _like_ me." 

"Okay, now, Inuyasha. Let's go before we are told that we're late," Kagome responded as she pulled Inuyasha by the arm and both of them hurried off to class. The day went by so swifly. Everyone was actually paying attention to the class, and before they knew it, the afternoon bell rang loudly. Books clattered everywhere, and soon, everyone was gone. At least, _i almost_i0 everyone. Kagome stood outside the school building, waiting for Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame to come out, like she usually does. In the distance was Inuyasha, curiously watching the 15 year old girl from afar. _ "Damn...she looks so damn pretty from this point..."_ He thought with a blush and a frown. _ "Why didn't I see this before? Why couldn't I see this before? Then I could've been nicer and friendlier to this stupid girl."_ He blushed even more, as he saw Kagome smile at the sight of her friends. Kagome ran up to them, with her raven hair swaying behind her at a soft breeze blew. _"She's even prettier when she's mad. Maybe that's why I liked fighting and arguing with her before. But then it got so annoying that I wanted her to smile for a bit."_ Inuyasha went to a closer hiding spot to try and eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"There y'are," Kouga said, swinging his shoulder bag around playfully. 

"Thanks for waiting for us always," Sango said, smiling back at her friend. Miroku was behind her, about to do something bizarre. But before he could, Ayame already slapped him. 

"Hey Kag," she began. "Don't mind us for a while, alrighty?" 

"Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"We want you to concentrate on getting Inuyasha for a bit and don't worry about us for a change," Miroku continued. 

"We want you to have him since you like him so much," Sango murmured. "You'll be happy that way. You've been looking bored and worn out these days. We want you to smile more." 

"Aw, come on, you guys. You can't do this to me. We promised a long time ago that we won't let a guy go inbetween our friendship, remember?" Kagome insisted, not wanting to be separated from her friends just for some guy that she had a crush on. It wasn't worth it. 

"But, Kagome, what we're trying to say is...go for it and get your man. We know how much you're inlove with him so--" 

"I'm not, Sango! I'm not! I can't just leave you guys just for Inuyasha!" 

"You're not really breaking up with us...it's just we want you two to spend time and get to know each other so you won't fight a lot anymore. Then you can hang out with us again once that's over with," Ayame explained. "Well, have fun with yourselves." They all walked off without another word. Kagome was left alone again, thinking, _ "Some friends they are..." _Then, she heard rustles from a nearby tree. Looking up, she saw the silver haired brat sitting up the tree, nervously laughing. 

"INU...YAASHAAA!!!!" Kagome yelled, her voice echoing in the school yard. 

"...ehehehehe...?" 

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Kagome panted for breath, then thought, "_My, oh my, I sound like a mother now. Fu fu fu."_

"Yes, ma'am!" 

"What were you doing up there just now?" 

"Uhhh...nothing but eavesdroppin!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and shook him so hard. 

"Ooooh....I HATE YOU!!!!" Then Kagome let go of him and dropped him on the floor. "What's wrong with you?! Why'd you always have to be such a jerk, Inuyasha?!" 

"It's not my fault! I just happened to be passing by when you guys were talking and I got curious!" he replied. 

"Well, you should control your curiousity once in a while!" 

"Look, I'm sorry already!!" 

"What's up wit-" Kagome halted, then looked at Inuyasha in a weird way. "You're sorry?" 

"Yeah, that's right, wench. You got a problem?" 

"Just shake away that arrogant attitude, be nice, and I might consider you back as my friend!" 

"Fine, whatever. I'll be nice." 

"There. I forgive you for eavesdropping. Just don't tell anyone what you heard." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean, okay." 

"That's better," Kagome finally muttered. "You've got a long way to go to being nice." Inuyasha quickly looked away with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms. 

"So teach me." 

"What?" 

"Teach me to be nice, and I'll be nice to you. Until then, I can keep my normal attitude." 

"Fine. Lessons start now!" Kagome declared. Then, she placed her hands on Inuyasha's cheeks and adjusted it so that he's looking at her. A blush can be seen on Inuyasha's face, but Kagome didn't mind. 

"First, practice how to smile," she began. "That's the first step to being nice." Inuyasha stopped frowning for a while, and plastered a somewhat sweet smile. Kagome grinned, _"At least, he knows how to smile." _Then, she sat down on the ground and motion Inuyasha to do so. 

"Um...so what?" 

"What what?" 

"What do I do know?" And the lessons continued on until the school clock turned to 6:00. Three hours. Three hours...of teaching a human being how to smile. Although, this being didn't seem to be all human at all. Kagome stood up from sitting then pulled Inuyasha up. 

"Have you learned enough?" she asked. 

"Hmph. I guess so," Inuyasha replied in a kind of sweet way. "So, thanks for teaching me, anyway." 

"You're very welcome," she replied. "I think I better get going. It is getting late after all." 

"Mm-hmm. I need to go too. My brother expects me to clean up my room, and my mother expects me to study until 8:00. Well, see ya." 

"Your brother?" 

"Uh-huh. What about him?" 

"Does he have black hair and purple eyes?" 

"Uh...no." 

"Then how does he look like?" 

"He's got white hair and golden eyes like me, but he's got red stripes on his face, and looks much wiser than me. Any other questions?" 

"Well you see, two days ago I think it was, I saw someone who looked very much like you; only with black hair and purple eyes." 

"Oh. That's not my brother. That was me." 

"You?" 

"Yep. That was me." 

"How?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well well well. That's chapter three for you. Soon I'll put up Chapter four...maybe in a week or so. Or probably 5 days, cuz I won't be here in the weekend. Oh well. Patience, my friend, patience. 

P.S. Reviews...okee?


	4. Inuyasha's Secret

Mixed Emotions [Four]  
  
Author's notes: Ooooh. =D Thanks for the great reviews. I seem to be getting two for each chapter...lol. Oh yeah, I changed something in Chapter two. It was suppose to be a **NEW MOON **when Inuyasha changes into a human. Oh, this is going to be a two-part story. Anyways, I give you chapter four of "Mixed Emotions". Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...alright?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mixed Emotions [Four] - Inuyasha's secret

_Part 1- Inuyasha and Kagome - A short discussion _

_-Ayame, Kouga, Miroku and Sango spying-_  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yep. That was me."  
  
"How?" Inuyasha crept in the grassy part of the school yard and motioned Kagome to follow him. Once safely concealed, he sat on the grass and cleared his throat.  
  
"Can I trust you to keep a very important secret? I only met you last week, and I don't know if I can trust you," he asked her. She nodded with a trusting smile and said, "Sure. You can trust me."  
  
"Okay. You see, I...I'm a...a demon," he stammered. "...No one else knows that I'm a demon. You see..." Inuyasha fixed his hair a bit, and two, white, dog-ears popped out. Kagome almost jumped at the sight, but had the urge to tweak his ears. Her hands reached out for them, then, she felt the furry, white ears. Tweak tweak...Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his ears.  
  
"But their so...furry...and white..." Kagome commented, with a puppy look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about it. Now, back to my story. When I was twelve, my mother told me that I was a demon, like my father and brother. That's when I noticed the puppy ears on my head. It was so annoying when she kept touching it, but it felt nice. Anyways, once a month during a new moon, I turn into a human. You know...black hair, purple eyes. You get the picture."  
  
"It was a new moon last saturday..." Kagome mumbled. "That's why it was you who woke me up at the park?"  
  
"That's correct." Kagome blushed.  
  
"How come you were way nicer than you are now when you're a human?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious. When I'm a human, I have a human heart. When I'm a demon, I've got a demon heart. Got it?"  
  
"Um...Yeah." There was a long silence. The two fifteen year olds glanced at each other in the eye, no shame whatsoever. Then the silence was broken when Inuyasha finally spoke.  
  
"Wanna know something?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"Uh...sure..." Kagome replied with hesitation. She didn't know what Inuyasha was up to...neither would she want to know.  
  
"I think...you're pretty...but you're prettier when you're mad," he said, blushing and laughing nervously. Kagome blushed at the same time. "Wait...I wasn't suppose to say that."  
  
"Really? Um...even if you didn't mean to say it, thanks." What these two teens didn't know was that their friends have been watching all along. Kouga and Ayame hid up on the trees, while Sango and Miroku hid in the bushes just behind the two.  
  
"I guess...they really came through now..." Sango whispered to the 18 year old. "I mean, he did say that she was pretty."  
  
"Another form of flirting," Miroku answered. "At least now he's a bit nicer than he was before. I mean, he was like what Kouga was when he first came here." Sango nodded and continued to watch the two.  
  
Kagome lay on the grass, sighing. Inuyasha watched her, admiring her astounding beauty. The smile on her face definitely brightens up the day. Now it was night, and the moon was out. Kagome gasped, and looked at her wristwatch.  
  
"Oh my! It's really late now! My mother is going to be worried sick!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I have to go. It's way past 6:00! See ya tomorrow in school!" She hugged with tightly. "Thanks for being nice today...and telling me your secret. You're my friend now, okay? You can trust me with anything." And with that, Kagome zoomed off to her house near Sunset Shrine, leaving Inuyasha blushing so furiously.  
  
Inuyasha stood still on his spot as he gazed at Kagome until she disappeared. He could still feel and smell her scent as if she was still there. His face remained red for a long time. Kssh Kssh. He heard noises from the bushes and trees around him. Turning around, he readied himself just incase it was an animal or someone who was hunting him down. But soon he realized that it was only his nosy friends, spying on him and Kagome again. he balled his fist and screamed, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS?!" Miroku and Sango emerged from behind, and Kouga and Ayame jumped off the trees. All four of them were quite flustered at what they heard.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, but it gets very amusing watching you two go all lovey- dovey," Sango giggled. "I mean, you look good together."  
  
"And you two make such a great couple," Ayame added. Miroku and Kouga agreed to that statement. Inuyasha's stomach flipped as his friends' comments. He gulped. What should he do now?  
  
"Um...okay. So what if I like her? She is pretty," Inuyasha said with no hesitation.  
  
"Oooh..." Kouga teased. "Now they like each other."  
  
"Riiiight..." Miroku added. "You see, Kagome likes you very much."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing even more. "What are you babbling about?! She doesn't like me like** that**! How would you know anyway?"  
  
"Hey, we're her friends too, not only you, mister. And she always talks about 'how cute you are'," Ayame mumbled, then laughed. "Why do you think she would hug you like that?"  
  
"W-well...I don't know...-" responded Inuyasha, unable to explain anything. He hasn't felt something like this before. He felt...special.  
  
"That proves that she really likes you," Sango said.  
  
"Go for her, dude," Kouga cheered. "You'll just have to believe us...or rather, Sango and Ayame 'cuz they've been friends with our Kagome since she was twelve."  
  
"Yeah, you have to. Since you like each other, maybe...you guys can start going out or something," Ayame suggested. "Oh, and by the way, you have to hurry. That Hojo-guy-friend-of-yours? He's after Kagome. He asked her plenty of times already. She did go out with him...but only once. So, she's up for grabs."  
  
"That's right. You better be careful," Sango warned. "He can take her away anyday. If he does, you just lost someone. So, just get her for yourself before she is erased from your life." Inuyasha gulped and sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine, I'll try to ask her out. I doubt she'll say yes," Inuyasha replied with a second thought. "....or maybe not."  
  
"Come on. It'll be a breeze. She'll totally want to go out with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," answered Miroku. "She fell head over heels for you...since the first time she laid eyes on you." He winked at the dog demon and gave him a thumb's up. "Do it tomorrow." Inuyasha uickly agreed and went back to his own house. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga stood back in the school yard proudly. Now, the real fun begins...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mixed Emotions [Four] - Inuyasha's Secret 

_Part 2 - Inuyasha - She's way ahead of you!_

_Sidelines - Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga  
_  
Inuyasha lay on his bed by the window and balcony. The evening breeze entered the room so silently that it made the fifteen year old shiver. He had been thinking of what Miroku and the others had said just a few hours ago. It was so...strange. How could someone that he had arguements with like him so much?  
  
**-flashback: A few hours ago-  
**  
"Oooh..." Kouga teased. "Now they like each other."  
  
"Riiiight..." Miroku added. "You see, Kagome likes you very much."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing even more. "What are you babbling about?! She doesn't like me like **that**! How would you know anyway?"  
  
"Hey, we're her friends too, not only you, mister. And she always talks about 'how cute you are'," Ayame mumbled, then laughed. "Why do you think she would hug you like that?"  
  
"W-well...I don't know...-" responded Inuyasha, unable to explain anything. He hasn't felt something like this before. He felt...special.  
  
"That proves that she really likes you," Sango said.  
  
"Go for her, dude," Kouga cheered. "You'll just have to believe us...or rather, Sango and Ayame 'cuz they've been friends with our Kagome since she was twelve."  
  
"Yeah, you have to. Since you like each other, maybe...you guys can start going out or something," Ayame suggested. "Oh, and by the way, you have to hurry. That Hojo-guy-friend-of-yours? He's after Kagome. He asked her plenty of times already. She did go out with him...but only once. So, she's up for grabs."  
  
"That's right. You better be careful," Sango warned. "He can take her away anyday. If he does, you just lost someone. So, just get her for yourself before she is erased from your life." Inuyasha gulped and sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine, I'll try to ask her out. I doubt she'll say yes," Inuyasha replied with a second thought. "....or maybe not."  
  
"Come on. It'll be a breeze. She'll totally want to go out with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," answered Miroku. "She fell head over heels for you...since the first time she laid eyes on you." He winked at the dog demon and gave him a thumb's up. "Do it tomorrow."  
  
**-end of flashback-**  
  
All of a sudden, his thoughts had been interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The door creaked open and his mother, Izayoi, appeared. She wore a red night dress. It was nearly 10:00 at that time.  
  
"You are still awake, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, mother, " he simply replied. "Nothing, really."  
  
"Alright. As long as you're happy, I am happy, okay?" Izayoi walked towards her son and gave him a goodnight hug. "Sleep well, my son." Inuyasha nodded and his mother left the room. He sighed in defeat. Does Kagome really like him? What is the truth? Are Miroku and the others telling the truth?  
  
**-flashback: A few hours ago-  
**  
"Wanna know something?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"Uh...sure..." Kagome replied with hesitation. She didn't know what Inuyasha was up to...neither would she want to know.  
  
"I think...you're pretty...but you're prettier when you're mad," he said, blushing and laughing nervously. Kagome blushed at the same time. "Wait...I wasn't suppose to say that."  
  
Kagome lay on the grass, sighing. Inuyasha watched her, admiring her astounding beauty. The smile on her face definitely brightens up the day. Now it was night, and the moon was out. Kagome gasped, and looked at her wristwatch.  
  
"Oh my! It's really late now! My mother is going to be worried sick!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I have to go. It's way past 6:00! See ya tomorrow in school!" She hugged with tightly. "Thanks for being nice today...and telling me your secret. You're my friend now, okay? You can trust me with anything." And with that, Kagome zoomed off to her house near Sunset Shrine, leaving Inuyasha blushing so furiously.  
  
Inuyasha stood still on his spot as he gazed at Kagome until she disappeared. He could still feel and smell her scent as if she was still there. His face remained red for a long time.  
  
**-end of flashback-  
**  
"Ah...well, I guess I'll just have to find out soon enough," Inuyasha grumbled, covering himself with his blanket and finally going to sleep.  
  
Kagome lay motionless on her bed, with Buyo sleeping on her side. With her hand on his head, she began thinking about what she had heard and done a couple of hours ago. She didn't mean to do them, yet she did.  
  
**-flashback: 6:00PM-**  
  
"Oh my! It's really late now! My mother is going to be worried sick!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I have to go. It's way past 6:00! See ya tomorrow in school!" She hugged with tightly. "Thanks for being nice today...and telling me your secret. You're my friend now, okay? You can trust me with anything." And with that, Kagome zoomed off to her house near Sunset Shrine, leaving Inuyasha blushing so furiously.  
  
**-end of flashback-**  
  
"I...I like him so much," she mumbled to herself. She turned off her table light and let the moonlight shine in her room. Kagome stared at the ceiling, unable to take the silver-haired boy out of her system. "What is it that I like about him, again?"  
  
"His eyes, of course. Those golden irises that glow in the sunshine. Not only that, his silvery hair glimmers too. He's gorgeous. Although it was a little weird, he was handsome to my eyes. His fair complexion made him even more handsome. Now, he's a bit nice, but I know that there's still something in him that's cold and mean. But I guess he's really nice when he becomes a human. I mean, his demon heart is way different from his demon heart..." Kagome thought. Suddenly, the phone rang. That's right. Her mother had just had a phone connected in Kagome's room. Hastily, she picked it up. It was Sango.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" her friend greeted. "I sure hope that I didn't wake you up."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't," Kagome replied. "May I ask your purpose of calling?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Ayame and I just wanted you to know that the student council is holding a dance two weeks from now. They would only allow couples...as usual. So, wanna go?"  
  
"I dunno, Sango. I don't know who I can go with..."  
  
"You can invite Inuyasha and you two can go as friends, although people will think that you're a couple." Kagome's head was clouded with thoughts about Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm...maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
"That's a brilliant idea. Well, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yep. See ya. Bye." Kagome slowly placed that phone back down, and headed towards her bed. It was getting really late, and she needed sleep. Before she knew it, she fell into a really, deep sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
The next day began so early and quickly. Kagome hopped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom by 6:50AM. Afterwards, she got dressed for school and ran down the stair so fast that she nearly slid down.  
  
"Slowdown, Kagome!" her mother said with such worry. Kagome came to a stop by the dinner table. Her breakfast was already prepared for her. Sitting down, she picked her chopstick up and began eating slowly. "Why are you in a hurry today, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know, Mom. I just...don't know..." Kagome's mom just nodded. Kagome finished her breakfast in no time and was ready to go to school. "I'm going to school now, Mom. See ya later. Love ya." Wiht a quick hug, Kagome sprinted to school.  
  
**7:15 - Kagome and Inuyasha's Highschool  
**  
"So, have you decided Inuyasha?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Hmm-mm."  
  
"By the way, I heard that the student council is holding a dance two weeks from now. They said that only couples are allowed in it...as usual," said Sango. "Aren't you all just excited?"  
  
"Yep, especially when I'm goin' with mah special gal," answered Kouga, wrapping his left arm around Ayame's waist. They all laughed. Not long after, the figure of their friend appeared in the distance. "There's our Kagome. My, my, she's early today."  
  
"Must be excited. We told her about the dance next week last night," Sango muttered, then she called out to Kagome while waving. "HEY KAGOME!!!" The fifteen year old waved back at her friend, panting from all the running that she did. At last, she arrived, almost out of energy that her knees gave away. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her just in time. Uh oh. This was too close. Just too close. The other four friends just watched in amazement that neither one of the fifteen year olds blushed.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, smiling as she got to her feet. "Hey you guys. What's up?"  
  
"Umm, I think you guys are a little too close," Miroku commented. "Don't you think you should...er...separate?" Inuyasha took his hands off Kagome, but she just stood still there.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said, scraching the back of her head. "I didn't mean to fall." Inuyasha nodded. "So, you guys are going to the dance two weeks from now?"  
  
"Yup," Miroku said. "I'm going with Sango. Kouga's going with Ayame. Who do you plan on going with?" Kagome grinned brightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," answered Inuyasha. So, Kagome pulled him away from the others and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you come with me to the dance?"  
  
"Eh???"  
  
"I said, can you come with me to the dance?"  
  
"I guess...we can go as friends."  
  
"Exactly. Thanks a lot, Inuyasha!" Kagome, once more, grinned broadly when they returned to the others. "I'm going to the dance with Inuyasha."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's decided then," Kouga said. "We'll all meet there with our dates in the next two weeks. Hope to all see you there."  
  
"Umm...okay..." Inuyasha answered. "See you then." The school bell rang. Before they left, Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "She's way ahead of ya!" Then, he, Sango, Kouga and Ayame all headed to their respective classrooms, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to deal with their classes.  
  
"Did they say, 'we'll all meet our dates'? Kagome asked Inuyasha. The demon's jaws dropped. He had the same expression Kagome has.  
  
"I...I think so..." They both glanced at each other with nervousness.  
  
"But, we'll still go as friends, right? Just friends."  
  
"Uh-huh...That's right. Just friends." They kept mumbling 'just friends' on their way to their first class that morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Didja like it? Hmm? lol. Oh well. I guess it was a little early this time. Oh well. Gotta go work on my homework. See ya next time on the next chapter of "Mixed Emotions". Next chapter would be posted maybe next week or in the weekend, depending on how much homework I have. See ya till then.  
  
P.S. Reviews, please?


	5. Friday night with him: Part I

Mixed Emotions [Five]  
  
Author's notes: Hello again to all...lol. Thanks for the reviews that i have recieved so far ;;...I really appreciate them grin grin. Anyway, here's chapter five for you. Sorry for the delay, by the way. I've been caught up with school projects and making some simple -or crappy- animated GIFs. Gahh!! Delayed for a week! Stupid projects...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Mixed Emotions [Five] - Friday night with him I

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame and Kagome - What do you...think of me?  
_  
It's been a week since Kagome had asked Inuyasha to be her partner for the dance; but only as friends. Everything seems to be going the way that they want it. The two 15 year olds have no relationship with each other except for being friends. But Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame knew there was something going on between them. After a week spending time knowing each other, who wouldn't think the same way the four friends do? Today was Friday. They gathered around in a circle at the grassy area in the school yard, doing the usual Question-and-Answer game.  
  
"Miroku! Can't you do anything else except that?!"  
  
"I can play soccer...and basketball...and of course, cook."  
  
"Aww...I missed my favorite T.V. show yesterday!"  
  
"Me an' Ayame went out lasy Saturday...right, sweet cheeks?" Giggle and laughter can be heard from the group as they spent the morning waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. They were usually spotted by other people walking down the street side by side, talking about who-knows-what. But after school they are rarely seen near each other. Miroku and Sango suspect that the two take the same route to school in the morning, but not in the afternoon. Kouga and Ayame think that Inuyasha and Kagome are just afraid to be seen together after school, maybe because people will think that they're going out or something. Who knows?  
  
"What's up with our Inu-boy and Kagome?" Kouga asked out of the blue. "I mean, are they going out?"  
  
"Impossible! Last two weeks they were just arguing and fighting all the time! How can they be going out?" Sango also asked.  
  
"Anything's possible, Sango," said Ayame, sipping on her orange juice. "It's true. Remember last week, when we heard Inuyasha's secret? Or maybe they're just spending some time together like...er...friend-to-friend bonding sort of thing, ya know?" Miroku laughed out loud, having such a weird thought about the two. Kouga, Ayame and Sango all sighed. "Miroku, can you stop that already? You're thinking too much."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so I might've been thinking about something weird," he responded with a guilty smile and a sweatdrop. "But, I just can't help it. Maybe it's in my bloodline or something."  
  
"So true," agreed Sango and Kouga with a nod. Ayame threw away the juice box and took off her bag.  
  
"Anyways, where could those two be?" Ayame wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh, they're coming," Kouga replied, checking his watch. "In three...two...one..." Then, quick footsteps can be heard from behind, and then a collision. "Ah, here they are..." Inuyasha had just tripped on Kagome, who fell on her back before him. Now, he was on top of Kagome, and her under him.  
  
"Gee, I never knew that they were so **intimate** already," Kouga teased.  
  
"Um, guys, if you're trying to do **IT**, please get a room or some other private place," Miroku suggested, making the two blush so much that it looked like their heads were apples. Inuyasha and Kagome scrambled to get off each other, while being watched by twenty other students around the area, laughing and giggling.  
  
"Miroku! Stop thinking bad thoughts or I'll knock your filthy mind out!" Inuyasha said with anger. Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically, "Spectacular act, Kagome. Now we're the talk of the town. It's all your fault!"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she replied back in the same way. "But who's fault was it for not watching where he was going?! Yours!"  
  
"Keh! Hmph, whatever. If you weren't in the way, I wouldn't have tripped!" And the two friends (Yes, friends.) kept on arguing over such a small thing...until their friends stopped them.  
  
"SHUT UP, WENCH!"  
  
"Yo, people! Stop it!" said Kouga. "You're makin' a scene, dude!"  
  
"Stop, you two!" Miroku exclaimed, pulling the two away from each other. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other with cold stares, growling and balling their fists. "What's the matter with you two? You guys always fight about small things. Now apologize to each other about whatever you were fighting about." Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from each other, saying "hmph!" at the same time. "Now you two are being so immature. Say sorry now."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a not-so-apologetic tone.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome in the same tone. Then, the two shook hands, but squeezed it really hard. Then they let go without a word.  
  
"Friends again, right?" said Ayame, grinning.  
  
"Sure thing," Kagome and Inuyasha sarcastically said at the same time. Their four friends couldn't do anything but sigh.  
  
"Here we go again..." the four chorused.

--------------------------------------  
School had ended a few hours ago. There was Kagome, standing all alone at the park, spending time thinking to herself. It was kinda breezy that afternoon, so she wore a very light sweater. Sango and Ayame weren't far away, since they were observing Kagome most of the time and not talking. The park was empty, and everyone had gone home already. All three were sitting on a separate swing at the playground, doing absolutely nothing...that is, until Sango decided to speak.  
  
"Uh...Kagome, do you really want to go with Inuyasha to the dance? I mean, it doesn't seem like things are working out for the both of you," she said with a second thought. "You don't have to if you don't want to you know..."  
  
"I really do, Sango. He opened up to me last week about his secret. Don't you think that's a sign that he trusts me? We're just going to the dance as friends anyways, not as couples or anything," Kagome responded. "So...nothing to worry about, right? It's just...I'm kinda nervous." Ayame bit her lower lip and looked incredibly nervous about something. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.  
  
"Um...Kagome, I don't think you'll have to worry about the dance for a long while..." the red head began. "...because...you see, the student council cancelled it until next, next month." Sango looked rather surprised, but Kagome was extremely relieved.  
  
"Why was it cancelled?! I've already gotten my dress for it!!" Sango screamed in frustration and anger. "Oooh I'm gonna slay them all!!!" Ayame had to restrain her friend by force to stop her from breaking the swings or anything else, but Kagome just sat there.  
  
"I was going to buy man the night before the dance, so...I'm safe," she said. "At least I won't have to worry about that for a long while."  
  
"Kagome..." muttered Sango, finally calming down. Ayame let out a "phew..." and sat back down on her swing. "...what do you like about a guy like him? I mean, look at him! He gets mad so easily and gets a lot of mood swings! You are awfully patient to always hang out around him."  
  
"Well, he's got a really soft side..." Kagome replied. "I mean, he's not a heartless person. He's just having problems adjusting around here." Sighing, she decided to continue. "In the past, he's been bullied for being different. Not a day he has lived without someone teasing him for his different colored hair, or eyes, or even his fluffy dog ears. Everyone thought that he was just a weak boy. He felt so much like an outcast and nobody was his friend. His half-brother truly hates him for being different, and swears to kill him one day of his life. Only his mother had cared for him, since his father had passed away when he was little..." A small pool of tears formed on the raven haired girl's eyes, which her friends could clearly notice. Eventually, she wiped them away and sniffed. "He tries to bottle up his soft feelings so that people won't know that he's weak. So, why would I think of him as a bad person?" Sango and Ayame just watched their friend getting all worked up about Inuyasha, his past, and what he's been through.  
  
"I don't blame him for acting the way he is," said Ayame. "Being mean to others is the only way that he can show that he's not weak."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kag..." Sango said worriedly, handing her clean handkercheif to her friend to wipe away those sad tears. "I never thought that...he was being treated like that. I would never have survived if I were him...that proves he's got a strong heart. If I were being treated like that, I would've commited suicide or something...because I was suffering so much."  
  
"But he didn't do that and he lived," Kagome remarked. "That's why...I like him. He might make bad decisions at times, but he gets things right in no time. He may not be the person who's not violent when settling things, but that's okay."  
  
"So here's where you girls went..." someone not so far away said as a point. "We've been looking all over for you three." It appeared to be the usual three guys whom they see everyday: Miroku, the perved monk-in- training; Kouga, the bad boy of the school; and Inuyasha, the white haired new guy. They were all dressed as if they just came from the mall. "So, what were you girls up to?" Seeing Kagome's wet face and Sango's handkerchief, he knew something went wrong just before they arrived.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked. "Is something bothering you?" Kagome snapped into reality and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay, Miroku. I just washed my face with water and I'm borrowing this handkerchief from Sango," Kagome explained. Luckily, Ayame was carrying a water bottle that Kagome can lie that she used. She laughed and plastered a fake grin on her face. Inuyasha immediately knew that she was faking it. Although Inuyasha had only been around Kagome for more than two weeks, he knew a lot about her through their conversations. He also knew how she usually smiled. This was a fake one, and he knew it. Kagome's smile is usually bright and full of hapiness and hope. The one she had now was empty. But he didn't say a word and just smirked.  
  
"Well then, anyone wanna go to the amusement park?" asked Kouga. "It's half price today."  
  
"Oh, Kouga...I never knew you were cheap," Ayame teased. "But I'll go with you if you'd like." Kouga winked at her, making her blush.  
  
"Make that a double date," Miroku insisted, wrapping his arms around Sango. A small grin was seen on the girl's face, making it seem that she agrees.  
  
_"I don't really like the idea of me and him being together, but...I have to admit, he is cute..."_ Sango thought, blushing as Miroku pulled her closer. Kagome and Inuyasha watched. They knew exactly what the others would say.  
  
"Why don't you make it a 'triple date?'" Sango stated, obviously describing the two 15 year olds. The juniors glanced at each other with hesitation, and finally came up with an answer.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Kagome with a faint blush. "It wouldn't hurt to try once, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Keh. Fine by me," he responded with a smirk. _"I don't want to do this, but if it's okay with her, I guess it works for me too. Like she said, it wouldn't hurt to try just one date, right? Wait! Hold on...something's not right here..."  
_  
"Gr-r-re-aat!" Ayame exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Let's go!" Miroku, Sango and Kouga were quite surprised at their answer.  
  
"Let's move on, then," Miroku instructed, smiling at everyone.

------------------------  
_"So, what exactly do you do on dates?"_ Inuyasha thought, walking beside Kagome in the amusement park. They got in so quick at the entrance, and now they don't know what to do. Miroku and Sango went off to the rollercoasters, followed by Kouga and Ayame. Now Inuyasha was stuck alone with Kagome like at the mall._ "Okay, I'll let her do whatever she wants first, then I'll drag her to those rollercoasters."_  
  
"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome began, bursting the boy's bubble. "Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Hmph. Where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked back, frowning at the raven haired girl.  
  
"Hey, I asked you first!"  
  
"Oh my god, let's not go through this again!"  
  
"Well, answer me then!"  
  
"Okay, let's go to wherever you want to go first."  
  
"Well...how about we go to the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"Keh, whatever you want." The two walked side by side through the crowds to the ferris wheel. The line wasn't too long when they got there. Waiting for a few minutes, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. The demon crossed his arms.  
  
"Let's get some cotton candy after this, okay, Inuyasha?" she said, smiling brightly."Yay! I get to spend my time with Inuyasha! I'm so happy..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Oh come on, snap out of it. It's gonna be fun!" Then, they stepped in an empty car of the ferris wheel and sat opposite each other. When the ride started moving, they glanced at one another, then looked at the view outside. Higher and higher they went. The sunset can be seen from how high they were. It was indeed beautiful. Kagome stared at it with awe. Inuyasha watched her.  
  
"It's so...beautiful...don't you think so too, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
_"Wrong. Nothing could compare with your beauty, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha thought, then looked at the sunset too, smiling gently._ "What the hell was I thinking just now?"  
_  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Huh?" he replied, snapping back to reality. "What?"  
  
"You were just spacing out just now."  
  
"Oh. So what were you saying?"  
  
"I said the sunset was beautiful. Don't you think so too?"  
  
"Uh..I think so..." Kagome sighed for a bit. What is this boy that she's with thinking about?  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha? What do you...think of me?" Kagome asked curiously, her face turning redder every minute. Inuyasha blinked at her. He can't tell her what he was thinking of. He can't tell her how he feels about her. But... "Am I just...a classmate to you?"

-------------------------------------------------  
So, how's that? Do you like it? I dunno, but see ya next time on chapter 6 of "Mixed Emotions". It won't be long until Kikyo enters this story. Heh heh...evil grin...don't worry. Even if she's in the story, it'll still be Inuyasha and Kagome. =D Happy?  
  
P.S. Reviews Please! =D


	6. Friday night with him: Part II

Mixed Emotions [Six]  
  
Author's notes: Heh...now that the school's ending, I can write s'more chapters! =D While I'm writing this story, I'm listening to "Under the moon," by Do as Infinity...though you didn't need to know that. Oh well. I give you...............Chapter six, "Friday night with him II" of Mixed Emotions! =D Enjoy! =D =D =D Get ready for some Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Kouga/Ayame moments! Please tell me if it's good or not, 'cuz I'm not really good at these things...ah well...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Okay? Okay?  
  
Mixed Emotions [Five] - Friday night with him II

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame and Kagome - What do you...think of me?_  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha? What do you...think of me?" Kagome asked curiously, her face turning redder every minute. Inuyasha blinked at her. He can't tell her what he was thinking of. He can't tell her how he feels about her. But... "Am I just...a classmate to you?"  
  
"What brought that up?" Inuyasha asked her, blushing faintly.  
  
"Well...I'm just curious about how you think of me..." Kagome replied.  
  
"If you must know...I think of you as a friend. A good friend, even if we just met 3 weeks ago." Inuyasha smiled gently, something that Kagome rarely sees. It was telling her that he meant what he said. She smiled back at him.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Anything else you want me to answer?" Kagome glanced at him, wondering what else to say.  
  
Kagome thought, _"Hmm...what else can I ask him? I can get a whole lot of truth from him! Heh...but...I'll feel bad for invading his privacy..."  
_  
"Well? You seem to be in deep thought," Inuyasha muttered after observing the girl opposite him for a while. His silver hair was glimmering when the sun's golden rays shone on it. His amber eyes were glowing too. From Kagome's point of view, he looked really handsome. "Let's see...what if I ask your question back at you? What do you think of me?" Kagome's eyes widend at the question.  
  
"I...think that you make a great friend. But sometimes you act like a selfish, stubborn jerk who doesn't listen to anybody!" she accidentally blurted out. Instantly she covered her mouth with her hand. But Inuyasha didn't look upset or anything. He merely smirked.  
  
"Ah. I see. Heh...don't worry about it."  
  
"Huh? But I just called you a 'selfish, stubborn jerk'! Aren't you upset with me?!"  
  
"No. Because a real friend tells the truth, right?"  
  
"I...I guess..."  
  
"That explains it. I know the truth about me, so I don't get upset when my friends criticize me."  
  
"Oh. But I'm still sorry about calling you...**that**..."  
  
"That's okay. My brother used to tell me that all the time." The ride went around another time, and stopped. Inuyasha and Kagome hopped off the car and walked around to the cotton candy stand. The sun had already set, and the moon shone above them, along with the twinkling stars. How long had they been on the ride? but although it was night time already, they still went on because when night time comes, the fun begins. The two bought cotton candies and went around more. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga were nowhere to be seen, but they were expected to be hiding behind a bush or behind the stores spying on them. Around and around they went, playing arcade games, going on the rides, and winning prizes. Inuyasha won a teddy bear for Kagome, and the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand. The silver haired guy seemed surprised by the sudden act, but he held her hand back.  
  
"Do we really...have to hold hands?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly.  
  
"Wouldn't it be more...appropriate...since we're on a 'date'?" Kagome asked while blushing, but Inuyasha made no more comment. Together they continued to explore the amusement park and looking for their missing friends. Meanwhile, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku were playing Janken to see which couple goes through the Haunted House first. Miroku and Sango had Scissors, while Ayame and Kouga had Paper.  
  
"Well, well, well...Guess who's coming in first?" Sango grinned. She high- fived Miroku and they both grinned at the other couple. Ayame sighed, but Kouga embraced her.  
  
"Don't worry, mah gal. I'll protect you from those evil demons!" Kouga muttered courageously.  
  
"Oh Kouga!" Ayame responded, hugging him tightly. Sango and Miroku watched, sweatdropping and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ugh, they look like and act like newly-weds..." the sixteen year old girl commented.  
  
"True..." Miroku added. At that moment, they saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking together towards them. Miroku noticed that the two were holding each others hand and Kagome was carrying a teddy bear. "Oh la la, guess who's here?" Sango, Kouga and Ayame gazed at Miroku's direction, finding Kagome and Inuyasha strolling towards them.  
  
"Hey you guys," Kagome greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"We were just playing Janken to see who would go first in the Haunted House," Ayame explained, sighing at the thought. "Kouga and I are going first. Then, Miroku and Sango are going. How about you guys? Wanna go in?"  
  
"No thanks," Inuyasha replied. "We kinda...planned things out for the rest of the night." Kagome looked at him with a "we did?" expression. The boy just smiled at her.  
  
"Oh. Then I guess we'll see you two later," said Sango. "Enjoy!" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and walked off. The four friends gazed at the two 15 year olds walked away without another word. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame looked completely puzzled by how Inuyasha and Kagome were acting. "Okay...that was a little weird..."  
  
"Indeed," Miroku added. "Something's up."  
  
"What's up with them?" asked Kouga. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"They're acting so...mushy. It's like they're boyfriend and girlfriend already," Ayame commented. "Oh well. Let's just get this Haunted House thing over with." Grabbing Kouga's arm, she pulled him inside the building and they disappeared in the darkness. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku went off to the Ferris Wheel to go for a ride. For a few minutes, they walked hand- in-hand, side by side. Sango liked him, and Miroku treasured her. Some say that they're a cute couple. Miroku considers him and Sango as boyfriend and girlfriend, but Sango is having second thoughts. Should she really be with him, the perverted monk? Or she should just pick another guy out in the world?  
  
"Sango," Miroku began as they got inside the Ferris Wheel car.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Miroku?" Sango said.  
  
"Are you enjoying this date of ours so far?"  
  
"Of course! I'm having lots of fun!"  
  
"Really? When we get off this ride, let's get something to eat, okay? You must be hungry."  
  
"Um...sure, I guess. Then we can ride that rollercoaster again!" Everything was quiet once again. Miroku gazed deeply into the eyes of Sango, as if he was looking through her soul. Sango glanced back at him with such wonder.  
  
"Sango...since I haven't been spending a lot of time with you since school began, and we haven't been going out a lot, I just wanted to tell you once more..." Miroku said. "...that I...really love you...and there's no other woman for me to think of other than you..." Sango blushed furiously, still looking at Miroku's eyes. "Every day and night I think of you non-stop, and I can't seem to get through the day without hearing your voice or seeing your gentle face..." Closer and closer he went, hugging Sango and whispering in her ear. Sango could feel the warmth on her ear and neck. "Would you stay with me...forever?" A sudden rush of thoughts filled the 16 year old girl's mind. If she was with him, what would her future be like? What's going to happen if she says yes? If she says no? Yet, Sango didn't want to break the guys heart.  
  
"Yes...I will..." she responded.  
  
"Thank you...my Sango..." Miroku pulled away a bit from the hug, but now, he aimed for the girl's lips. He placed his arms around Sango, as he slowly closed his eyes. Sango trembled as Miroku went closer...until their lips finally met. Sango was quite uncertain if she answered him right...but...she soon relaxed as seconds went by. Her arms automatically went around Miroku's neck as the kiss went longer. For a moment, it seemed like time stopped. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until the older teen finally broke away. It took them a couple of minutes to realize what they had just done.  
  
"Miroku...did we just--?"  
  
"I...think so..." MIroku replied. "By the way, where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not sure if they're still here, but I've got a feeling in my gut that I know where they are..." And so, the couple hopped off the ride and walked towards the place that Sango mentioned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Kouga and Ayame to escape the 'terrors' of the haunted house. As they went out at the exit, Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be found. Ayame stomped in rage but Kouga restrained her.  
  
"Those two are gonna pay!!" she raged, struggling to get free from Kouga's grip. "Let me go Kouga! I have to give them a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Ayame, you're not always like this," Kouga complained. "Somethin' botherin' ya, girl?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Except for the fact that they ditched us!"  
  
"Aww, come on, honey. Don't be like that. You know, things aren't always what they seem."  
  
"That's rich coming from you, Kouga."  
  
"I mean it really, babe." Ayame turned to him, her blue eyes full of wonder. Her arms were crossed. She kind of knew what he was thinking of at that time. Miroku and Sango didn't really ditch them...they wanted them to be alone. Together. "Maybe...they wanted us to be alone." Kouga held Ayame's hand and both of them walked towards the grassy area near a really small pond, where only couples were allowed. Small fishes swam under the surface, eating fish food that the people threw to them. The red head gazed around the area. It was quite empty excpet for some couples hugging, cuddly, and kissing. Kouga looked ahead and an empty spot that was covered with trees and bushes. He led her there, smiling.  
  
"Ah...a perfect spot," he mumbled, standing the the middle beside Ayame. Then, Kouga sat and then motioned her to sit down too in front of him.  
  
"So...what do we do here?"  
  
"Well...first of all..." Kouga started. "I want you to answer me something honestly." Ayame looked shocked.  
  
"What kind of question?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to know...how do you feel about me. Am I mean? Good? Nice? Bastardly?"  
  
"I think that you are a nice, young gentleman. Is that enough?" Ayame wondered playfully. "I've got so much things to say." Kouga chuckled at her remark, then decided to ask her the real question that he had wanted to ask for so long. All this time he had kept it to himself, not bothering to ask the woman that he's been dating for so long. But now, he was determined that she would say yes.  
  
"Ayame, would you be...my girlfriend?" he asked with no shame. The red head who was sitting infront of him looked at him, puzzled by what he had just said. He wanted her to be his girlfriend? Sure he had been really good her, but being his girlfriend? Oh well. It doesn't sound so bad. With no other thoughts, Ayame accepted. She smiled at him, and nodded reassuringly. Kouga immediately knew the answer.  
  
"Thanks Ayame!" the boy exclaimed. "Now for my special gift to you." Kouga pulled Ayame close, staring right into the irises of her eyes. His face was gentle. Ayame relaxed for a second...and they kissed. Kouga pulled her closer and kissed her back passionately. After a while, they began to wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome were.  
  
"Where could those two be?" asked Ayame.  
  
"I think I know where they are. Follow me," Kouga instructed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the amusement park gates together. As they looked back, they felt guilty for leaving their friends, not even telling them that they were already leaving. Inuyasha's hair swayed as the evening breeze blew towards them. Then, he felt aware that his and Kagome's hand were still together. He couldn't let go; feeling that if he did, Kagome would disappear completely from his sight and his memory. The very thought gave him an uneasy feeling as they walked together to the park. The closer they went, the tighter his grip on her hand became. Kagome glanced at him, looking worried.  
  
_"Kagome...I don't want to let you go..."  
_  
"Inuyasha, is something bugging you? You just hurt my hand..." the raven haired girl commented. Inuyasha loosened his grip but wouldn't let go. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I can't," he replied.  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"I-...I-...I can't let you go!"  
  
B-BMP. B-BMP. B-BMP. Kagome could feel her heart racing as soon as she heard his words. Just then she realized that they were now standing face-to- face infront of the tree where she met the human Inuyasha for the first time. Inuyasha's hands moved from her hands to her arms. B-BMP. B-BMP. B- BMP. B-BMP. There it was again. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's hearts were beating wildly as the minutes passed by. They just stared at each others eyes for a long while, trying to guess what one another was thinking of at that time. That's when it happened. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kagome's head rested on his chest, breathing slowly and feeling scure in his arms. Hold on...what's going on right here?! At first it seemed like Inuyasha didn't want to agree to make it a 'triple date', but now...  
  
_"Inuyasha...what are you--?"  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up at the man that was holding her as if she were his. His eyes looked straight at hers. He slowly closed his eyes and moved slightly closer towards Kagome's lips. Kagome leaned on him and let their lips meet instantly. She blushed so bad, but since they both shut their eyes, no one saw. Inuyasha brushed away Kagome's hair to the back of her ear, and cupped her cheeks. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, quite puzzled by their actions. It seemed like her body was controlling itself.  
  
_"What in seven hells am I doing?!"_ Inuyasha thought in the middle of the kiss._ "Am I suppose to be doing this?! What if someone sees us in the open?!"  
_  
_"Oh my god! Why am I doing this with Inuyasha?!"_ Kagome wondered. But both of them continued their activity. Kagome caressed Inuyasha's silver hair, and upon finding his fluffy white dog ear, she rubbed them. Though Inuyasha didn't like it, he let her get away with it just once. Inuyasha couldn't help but trailed his hands down the girl's back....  
  
At that moment, Sango and Miroku, and Kouga and Ayame arrived at the scene. As they were walking down the trail, the four spotted Inuyasha and Kagome. Surprisingly, they froze and their jaws dropped. Miroku's eyes widened, Sango and Ayame gasped, and Kouga just grinned.  
  
"At last. Those two are just in time," mumbled Kouga.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango and Ayame whispered, as all of them jump behind a big, tall bush. From there they watched with wonder and awe the couple.  
  
"I meant, those two have discovered each other in their lives, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I think he means that they've finally got their eyes on each other," Miroku explained.  
  
"Well, all we can do now is to watch over them in the distance, and to make sure everything's going well," said Kouga. From there, the four friends peeked from behind the bush as the cute and wonderful couple kissed passionately under the moonlit sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Heh...I felt kinda uncomfortable writing all those kissy-kissy scenes...Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The upcoming chapter would be posted probably a week from now. However, I'll try to post it earlier than that. =D See ya till then!  
  
P.S. Reviews please?


	7. The promise from long ago

Mixed Emotions [Seven]

Author's notes: YARRRRRRRRGHURGHWAK!!!! Once again this chapter has been one week late :(...So much projects for History and Geography...plus some extra-curricular activities...I've been really busy. I'm listening to "The best thing" by Savage Garden [Gotta love this song!] while writing this and reading the reviews...and maybe munching on some chips...lol. Thanks for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapters =D! They all made me happy! ...It feels...nice when people review.

Oh, and by the way, a secret will be revealed in this chapter...a secret made to a certain young woman...

Anyways, here's chapter 7 of Mixed Emotions. Now, you must be wondering what the title means...? "Promise from long ago..." But who's promise is it? And to whom? Read on to the story! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...:

Mixed Emotions [Seven] - The promise from long ago

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga - Quite shocking news_

[Previously...]

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga had gone to the amusement park on a "triple date", that even Inuyasha agreed to. The couples were:(1) Miroku and Sango; (2) Kouga and Ayame; and lastly, (3) Inuyasha and Kagome. Once again, Miroku and the others decided to leave the silver haired hanyou (Half-demon) to go around the park themselves. However, things didn't go well at first, but all is well afterwards. Also, a lot of things happened that Friday night. Kouga asked Ayame to be his girlfriend, while the red head agreed and was rewarded by a kiss. Miroku announced his love for Sango, as he had a long time ago, and gave her a surprising kiss. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome left the park while these events were occuring. Kagome had recieved a passionate kiss from Inuyasha, who seemed to enjoy it. But, then again, their friends are spying on them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Two weeks later]

Inuyasha sat up on his favourite tree in the park, where him and his friends would go to every weekend. But today was different. He was alone, and told his friends to find something else to do. He needed time for himself...time to think some more and relive that Friday night two weeks ago...

Since that moment, he couldn't sleep at night, or concentrate on his studies. He couldn't look Kagome straight in the eye either, as if he had done something seriously bad. He couldn't bring himself to forget about it, and tried so hard to cover it up. Inuyasha forced himself to act normal in school for the Kagome's sake, or it would be too obvious that something had happened during that weekend between them. He pretended to always be grumpy like his old self, but inside he couldn't help but wonder about why he did what he did on that friday night. To this day, he still pretended that everything was back to normal. He couldn't help but search his thoughts about why he felt as if he had betrayed someone the moment he kissed the 15 year old Kagome...

_Inuyasha...  
  
I...  
  
I love..._

_I love you...._

There was a familiar voice ringing in his head. Inuyasha shot up as he recognized who the female voice belonged to. _"Kikyo!" _he thought silently, opening his mouth, about to shout her name out loud. A few more minutes flowed along, and the thoughts about this female flashed back in his mind. A girl, with pale skin tone, midnight black hair, and chocolate coloured eyes, was smiling at him...although, he didn't feel the warmness of her expression as he did whenever Kagome had smiled at him. At first glance, he had mistaken the girl to be Kagome, but as he suinted his eyes in his mind, he recognized the girl as someone called _"Kikyo"._

_Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha..._

_Why did you betray me?!_

_You promised me...  
_

_promised..._

"Wait!! Kikyo!!!"

Inuyasha found himself at the base of the tree, sweating as he snapped back to reality. He had fallen asleep without even knowing that he did. A headache in his head throbbed in pain. As he slightly opened his eyes, a blurred image of someone looming over him came into view. Someone with long black hair tied to a meduim ponytail was knocking him on the head. Another one with fiery red hair was checking his temperature by placing a hand on his forehead. A female, as he recognized, was saying, "Is he alright?" A young man on his right with black hair and a small ponytail behind his neck nodded and glanced at him again. As his vision finally went back to normal, he realized that it was Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga.

"Are you sure?" said Sango, still glancing at Inuyasha. "He doesn't look too good."

"He's burning!" exclaimed Ayame frantically, pulling her hand back as if it was burned real good. "I wonder what's he's doing out here with a fever!"

"Did he say Kikyo?" asked Kouga. "Isn't she the famous "beauty and brains" that everyone's talking about? She awfully looks like our Kagome. Hopefully, no one would mistake her for Kikyo."

"I must say, she is a beauty..." Miroku said dreamily. Glancing at Sango, he cleared his throat and proceeded to her. "But you'll always be the most beautiful woman for me, Sango."

"Anyway, did he come to yet?" asked Sango, changing the subject. "Who knows what Kagome will say if she was here." At the sound of Kagome's name, Inuyasha sprung up into a sitting position, but winced in pain so he slowly lay back down. His back slightly hurts because of the fall, and the tree was not short.

"Lie down, fool," said Kouga. "Can't you see you're sick?"

"Don't worry, we won't tell Kagome. She's pretty busy studying right now. She didn't want to fai-" Sango said, but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Speaking of studying, who is this Kikyo that you speak of?" he asked curiously.

"She was a close friend..." Inuyasha blurted out. "...from my old school."

"ONLY a friend? Judging by the expression when we found screaming 'Wait! Kikyo!!!', it seems like she's more than a friend." Sango, Ayame and Kouga became curious too.

"Keh. Fine, she's my girlfriend," Inuyasha replied bitterly. Sango and Ayame gasped.

"Tell us more," Miroku muttered, testing how far Inuyasha would go on with this.

"I met her four years ago. We've been together for three years...until I had to go away to this school. I always loved her, and I was always by her side. We spent every minute together, and we were even in the same classes. I'd always walk her home, and go with her whenever she needs me. I'd do anything for her. Everything was going well...until my father got a new job and we had to move here. That's when everything became abysmal hell for me. School, people...everything...it went down hill...until I met you guys...and Kagome. Somehow, my life seemed to slowly look up when I met Kagome. She's always there, watching out for me..."

"That's so true. Before two weeks ago, she'd always talk about you, and how worried she is about you whenever you're hurt, or whatever. You mean a lot to her, we think," said Sango.

"But now...I regret what I did two weeks ago. Now that I look back at it, I'm kinda like...betraying her...I don't think I can still keep that promise that I made."

"You mean, two-timing her, you dumbass," said Kouga.

"Shut up, Kouga," Miroru commanded. "Anyway, what's this promise?"

"I promised that I'd be engage to her in Christmas this year, and be married in a year's time," Inuyasha answered, blushing, sweating and heart pounding at the same time. _"More like...she made me promise..." _Miroku and Kouga exchnaged glanced, and Sango and Ayame gasped once more.

"But you're so young! I mean, you're fifteen years old!" Miroku commented.

"I know...I guess I wasn't thinking back then..."

"So...you say that you can't keep that promise. Why?"

"I-I-I think I'm..."

"Inlove with Kagome?" Kouga piped in. Inuyasha turned away, blushing. "Hah! We knew you liked her since you had that conversation with her about yer secret." The demon was speechless. He had nearly forgotten about that time.  
  
"So you know why I think I can't keep my promise to her. Does that help?" he smirked.

"Yes...It does help," said Sango with a funny expression. "Now we know what to do..."  
  
"But now you're two-timing this Kikyo girlfriend of yours!" Ayame exclaimed once again. "Since you asked Kagome out, kissed Kagome, and even walked her home, she'll think that you're really inlove with Kagome and not her!" Sango then covered her friend's mouth swiftly and laughed nervously. Inuyasha turned back to his friends. "Agohmehs gonna ve mab!"

"Kagome's going to be upset when she hears about this. It's best if we keep this meeting a secret," said Miroku, closing his eyes. "She'll be disappointed to hear that the only one that's been keeping her going is inlove with someone else."

"Kagome's going to cry her heart out again..." Sango said. "...like when she really wanted to break up with Hojo because he was really annoying. And they did break up."

"Choose Kagome, Inuyasha! You know that you love her more than this Kikyo!" said Ayame, but not so convincingly. Inuyasha's anger was rising quickly, plus the pain of his headache grew even more painful.

"GET OFF MY BACK, DAMN IT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S IN THESE PROBLEMS, NOT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "SO STOP GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY PROMBLEMS AND GO AWAY!" And without looking back, Inuyasha got up and dashed out of the sight of his taken aback friends.  
  
"I guess we were meddling with his life too much," said Kouga.

"We're only trying to help," said Sango, sighing.

"I suggest that we leave him alone and think things over," Miroku said simply. "Let's go, before people start asking us what's going on." They shrugged lightly but followed Miroku's lead.

----------------------------------

There you go. I know it's pretty short, but right now I have a killer headache because of three major projects this week and last week: P.E., Geography, and History. Damn. I'm lagging behind in my stories. By the way, I've started chapter 8 of "Kouga's disguise." Watch out for it. Might be out in a week or two. Sorry about this chapter being so late. It's just I had been very busy last week and this week and this weekend is the only time that I don't have any homework. Anyways, wait for chapter 8, "Invitations to the special ones." Kikyo's chapter is coming, so wait for it =D. See ya!!

[Chapter 8 preview]

"Here you go."

"I'm invited to your birthday party?"

"Yep. It starts at 7:30PM, so be there, alright?"

"Okay...thanks, I guess."

"No problem, Kagome. All our friends are invited."

"That's great! I just know that I'm going to have fun!"

"And...also a special friend from my previous school...is invited. You'll meet her there. Her name's Kikyo. She's nice."

"I'm sure I'll be friends with her." A small smile appeared in Kagome's face. Excitement ran through her veins...

[end of preview]

You'll regret those words Kagome! Watch out for chapter 8 of "Mixed Emotions!"

P.S. Reviews...please?


	8. Invitations for the special ones

Mixed Emotions [Eight]  
  
Author's notes: Golly, sorry you guys! :( I couldn't go on the computer 'cuz I was so busy for graduation, and today's just the day that I get time off...Gah! Everything's so messy right now. Anyway, I'll get this thing done in an hour or two then think about the ninth chapter. Again, I'm sorry :(. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Mixed Emotions [Eight] - Invitations for the special ones  
  
_Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku - On the lockers..._  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
"He said he'd be here today..."  
  
"Well, he isn't here is he? I'll give him a piece of my fist!"  
  
"Oh come on. He might still be sick, ya know..."  
  
"Why'd you beat him up if he didn't show up anyway?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe because he made me worried when I heard about how he collapsed or something..."  
  
Today was Wednesday of the month of November. Inuyasha was suppose to show up at this day in school as he had told his friends. "It's a surprise!" was what he had said before hanging up on the phone. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga all stood at their usual waiting spot in the school mornings. Kagome was worried and angry at the same time, and Sango and Ayame stood patiently, while Kouga and Miroku stood by them. It was a sunny, breezy day and soon it would start to snow. The girls wore sweaters above their uniforms, while the young men wore jackets over their uniforms.  
  
"Urgh...I'm tired of waiting. Where could he be?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Maybe he collapsed again or something...then got ran over by a car," Kouga responded bluntly, but Ayame snapped at him.  
  
"Kouga! That's plain cruel! Saying that to your friend!"  
  
"Fine...sorry. Whatever."  
  
"Anyway, I think it's best if you wait for him, Kagome. He is in all of your classes, right?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah...but--" Kagome complained.  
  
"Then it's settled. The bell is about to ring, and you can ask him why he's late when he gets here, alright? Ciao," said Miroku. And with that, the four older teens went to their classes. Kagome stood there and sighed deeply. With one last look behind her, she walked off to her History class slowly, as if she were expecting Inuyasha to appear behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat down on her usual seat in class, with her backpack hanging from the back of her chair. About three hours had already passed, and there was still no sign of Inuyasha. She was at her third period class, which was Mathematics. The pen between her fingers swirled sluggishly. Her eyes lingered around the room, particularly the sliding door. Everytime she would hear loud running footsteps, she would turn her attention away from the teacher and turn to the door. But it always turned out to be a student from another class or a teacher. Kagome sighed and fiddled her pen. She looked down at her question sheet with no intention of answer a question at that moment. Everything was a blurr...she couldn't concentrate on anything at that moment. Then, a swift movement opened the door to the classroom. Silver hair flying everywhere, there stood Inuyasha.  
  
"My, Inuyasha, you are very late. Did you sign up at the office?" asked the teacher, Ms. Yukkino; the one that favours Hojo the most. Inuyasha nodded , and walked down to his seat. When Ms. Yukkino gave him the question sheet, Inuyasha frowned slightly, but then got a pencil out and began thinking about the answers. Meanwhile, Kagome watched him silent as a fox, but the teacher gazed at her looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, if you will, please answer your question sheet and don't look at the other people's work." Kagome looked up and saw the female woman towering over her and looked at her sheet. It was empty, with no answers whatsoever. So, the fifteen year old began scribbling answers on her paper. Surprisingly, by the end of class, most of her answers were correct!  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Why were you late?!" Kagome exclaimed as she called after the silver haired hanyou outside the classroom on their way to the last class of the day. Inuyasha looked back looking quite sleepy and tired.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you why you were late," Kagome said impatiently. Inuyasha let out a yawn, then rubbed his eyes in a weird way.  
  
"I overslept again," he said with no expression in his voice. "Well, see ya around." Then, Inuyasha walked off without another word.  
  
"Overslept, huh?" Kagome mumbled. _"So weird..."_ A light tap on the shoulder sent Kagome nearly jumping. Whirling around, she realized that it was her friends, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga and Sango standing by her.  
  
"He overslept? What an excuse. Maybe did something last night," Kouga said suspiciously, but got slapped by Ayame once again. His cheeks were now very red from all the slaps that he got all day, and the same goes for Miroku.  
  
"You've got a wild imagination," Ayame commented. "Anyway, what were you two just talking about, Kagome?"  
  
"You heard us. We just had a quick conversation and he ran off."  
  
"Well, we'll just interrogate him after school. He can't get away with it without telling us what he's hiding." Miroku, Kouga and Ayame ran off to their classed, but Sango stayed behind.  
  
"Do you think he's avoiding me, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Naw...he's just got a surprise for you or something..." Sango replied with a smile. "Boys...they act all the same. Well, gotta fly, Kagome! See ya after school!" Then, the sixteen year old ran behind her friends and disappeared in a classroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tp. Tp. Tp.  
  
The rock skipped three times...and sunk.  
  
Tp. Tp. Tp. Tp.  
  
Another rock skipped four times. Kagome sighed. She got out of school earlier than usual, and is now at the school backyard by a secret pond. Her bag lay motionless on the somewhat wet grass. The fifteen year old girl sat on the grass lazily, with her shoes and socks off, and admiring the coolness of the water. No one else knew that secret spot aside from the five friends (Kouga, Miroku, Ayame, Sango and Kagome). Inuyasha definitely knew nothing of this, unless Kouga or Miroku told him about it. Other than that, Kagome was concealed from the world at that moment.  
  
_...He's just got a surprise for you or something...  
  
Boys...they act all the same..._  
  
"What surprise does he have anyway?" said Kagome. "It's not like he's going to take me to some kind of royal event or something. Whatever..." She dipped her feet in the cold water, and felt little fishes swimming. "Hang on...when is his birthday anyway?"  
  
"Are you asking when my birthday is?" said a young man's voice from behind her. Kagome turned around so fast that she almost hurt her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"You think I wouldn't find out about this place?"  
  
"Er...no..."  
  
"So you were asking when my birthday is?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Not really...but I just want to know--"  
  
"What a coincedence then. I was just about to give you guys something."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"A birthday invitation," said Inuyasha gleefully. "You're invited to my birthday party next week. Here you go." The silver haired teen handed over a colourful home-made invitation card that was very cute.  
  
"I'm invited to your birthday party?"  
  
"Yep. It starts at 7:30PM, so be there, alright?"  
  
"Okay...thanks, I guess."  
  
"No problem, Kagome. All our friends are invited."  
  
"That's great! I just know that I'm going to have fun!"  
  
"And...also a special friend from my previous school...is invited. You'll meet her there. Her name's Kikyo. She's nice."  
  
"I'm sure I'll be friends with her." A small smile appeared in Kagome's face. Excitement ran through her veins for a couple of minutes, then she asked herself, "So is this the surprise Sango was talking about?"  
  
"What surprise?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just go." Kagome pulled her socks on and placed her foot in each shoe. Inuyasha pulled her up to her feet and carried her bag for her. Together, the two walked towards the school gates. There, their friends awaited their arrival. Miroku grinned slyly (obviously there's something naughty in his mind), Kouga had a blank expression, and Ayame and Sango were smiling brightly.  
  
"Here comes our school's number one couple," Kouga announced, holding up the school newsletter. In bold letters, it said, "**(1) Inuyasha and Kagome: Juniors in Love.**"  
  
"Well, well, well," Miroku muttered, with that sly grin plastered on his face. "Who could've thought our Inuyasha and Kagome would be this month's number one couple?" The silver haired hanyou and the raven haired girl looked enlighted, and at the same time, shocked and disgusted.  
  
"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS?!" Inuyasha yelled out loud that the people around them stared at him like he was a freak show.  
  
"What's this about?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just weekly stuff by the Student Council. Let's just go and celebrate this new couple thing. Let's get ice cream!" said Ayame.  
  
"YEAH!" Miroku, Sango and Kouga chorus. Pulling them by the arm, Inuyasha and Kagome were dragged by the four: 1 person each arm.  
  
"NOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day went on smoothly. But as Miroku and the others arrived at their lockers, there was a colourful card pasted on it.  
  
"You have one too?" asked Ayame, holding up her card to Miroku.  
  
"I have one on my locker too!" said Sango and Kouga, doing the same gesture as Ayame.  
  
"Let's see what it says on it..." The four opened their cards, read it silently, then looked at it, shocked.  
  
"We're...we're--"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How'd you like that? Pretty good? Bad? I'll try to update this in two weeks, alright?  
  
P.S. Reviews...please?? 


	9. Nighttime Sleepover Celebration: Part I

Mixed Emotions [Nine]  
  
Author's notes: After a week with the computer down, and busy outings, at last I've had time to write this chapter up. I thought that it might take longer than expected...so I decided to write now while I have time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy another chapter of "Mixed Emotions." Oh and by the way, the next chapter might be posted in two weeks or so...since I don't have much time on the computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay?!?   
  
Mixed Emotions [Nine] - Nighttime sleepover celebration: Part I  
  
Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Kagome - sleepover at Inuyasha's house  
  
"Let's read what the card says..."  
  
"Were --"   
  
The card reads:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_Heya. You're invited to my birthday party nextweek Friday at 7:30PM sharp.   
  
Just show up if you want to, alright? And make it a sleep over!! You  
  
can meet Kikyo there too. I sent her an invitation and hopefully she'll  
  
come over here in Tokyo. Well, whatever. See ya there.   
  
- Inuyasha  
  
P.S. You can ask Kagome where I live...so yeah. See ya.  
_  
--------------------------------  
  
"What a messy writing," Miroku commented quietly.  
  
"A Sleep over Birthday Party? Sounds cool," said Kouga, eyeing the card once more. "Dude, just imagine what we can do there."  
  
"It's only for one night right?" Sango confirmed. "Then I guess I can go. It's not like we're going to do anything bad there, right?"  
  
"No, I'm sure we're not," smiled Ayame. "Then it's settled."  
  
"Let's meet at our usual spot at the park before the party, and we'll all go there together," Miroku announced. "Are you all with me?" Receiving three nods, he sighed happily. "Well, shall we get going now? We still have six days to prepare, so don't get too excited." Ayame and Kouga chuckled, while Sango supressed an excited giggle.   
  
"What about Kagome?" asked Sango, sounding a bit worried. "Shouldn't we tell her too?"   
  
"I'm pretty sure she knows about it already. You know her and Inu-boy..." Kouga explained, laughing a bit. So then the four friends went off to their classes and can't wait until the day would end. Lucky for them, the day went by quickly and smoothly like a roller coaster, and with no homework too! Everyone, including the four friends, were glad that the holidays were coming. The day of Inuyasha's sleep over party approaches. Quickly.   
  
**--------------------------------  
  
- THURSDAY EVENING - The day before Inuyasha's birthday   
  
--------------------------------  
**  
"So...uh...can I go, Mom?" asked Kagome, looking jumpy at the moment.   
  
"A Sleep over Birthday party, hmm?" wondered Mrs. Higurashi. "Well...Of course. Just don't get in trouble, okay? You know..." Kagome nodded excitedly.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" she said appreciatively. "You're the best!" Pulling her mom into a hug, she ran upstairs, almost tripping. Running inside her room, she found an old, yellow backpack. "Oh...I almost forgot about this. I got this last christmas! I can use this..." Kagome opened every drawer in her room, rummaging for things that she might need during the sleep over at Inuyasha's. Clothes...slippers...'undergarments'...were all packed in just 20 minutes. She also packed her brush, toothbrush, and hair dryer. All of a sudden, Souta came busting in the room. Turning around, Kagome glared at her younger brother.  
  
"SOUTA! What are you doing barging in my room without permission?!"   
  
"I just came in to tell you that it's almost dinner time," Souta replied calmly. "Anyway, what are you so excited about, sis?"  
  
"It's nothing, really," Kagome frowned, going back to what she was doing. "Now go away. I need to pack some stuff. Tell Mom that I'd be down there in a few minutes." Sighing, Souta went out of his sister's room and told their mom what Kagome had said.  
  
"Tomorow's the day," said the 15-year old. That's when it hit her. "Wait...I don't have a gift for him!" Kagome paced around her room frantically, thinking of a perfect gift that she can give to Inuyasha. Sitting on her bed, she thought about it for a few minutes. Then, Kagome jumped out of her bed. "I have an idea!"   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku sat inside an old temple not too far away from the local highschool, talking to the priest who had raised him and training him as a monk, Mushin. It seems like the old man has been drinking a lot lately.  
  
"Mushin, I'll be on an overnight trip with my friends tomorow, alright? Don't worry, I'll be back on Saturday," Miroku said calmly.  
  
"Just be back, boy. And don't get in to any trouble," replied Mushin, drinking a whole bottle of sake.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back. Promise," thanked Miroku. "Anyway, thanks, old man. I'll see you tomorow."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in the living room of a family of three was Sango, asking her father for permission to attend Inuyasha's overnight party. Kohaku was watching her plead to their father.  
  
"Father, can I please go? It's only one night," Sango pleaded. "I promise, I won't get into any trouble."  
  
"Oh alright. Take care of yourself, Sango. You're growing into a fine young woman."  
  
"Thank you, father," she answered, and then turned to her younger brother, Kohaku. "Well, I guess training is off for tomorow. I'll be back on Saturday. We'll have a double exterminating lesson, alright?" Winking, she went to her room and began packing neccesary things that she would be needing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga and his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku were in their little haven in the school dormitory. The three had been together as far as they can remember.  
  
"All set, Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah. I've packed everything. Anyways, you two, Ginta and Hakkaku, will have to keep our dorm clean, alright?" Kouga commanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, _sir_," answered Hakkaku with half-sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"Same thing," Ginta replied. "And don't get into serious trouble."  
  
"Right. Well, I'll be gone tomorrow, but I'm comin' back on Saturday." Turning the lights off, all three friends went to their cozy beds and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame was living on a dorm all by herself just a floor under Kouga's. There she looked out of the window by her bed, thinking of what willl happen tomorrow.   
  
"I can go wherever and whenever I want...since my dad and everyone else is abroad...and I didn't want to go," she mumbled, sighing. "Oh well...they'll be back soon anyway. I'm going tomorrow." Standing up, she approached her dresser and picked out the clothes and everything else that she would be needing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yes. Everything would be a success. Just one more day...  
  
**----------------------------------------------  
  
FRIDAY AFTERNOON   
  
----------------------------------------------**  
  
Miroku stepped out of the classroom, carrying his books and all. The last bell rang, meaning that it was the end of the school day. He walked towards the locker room, opened his locker, and placed his books neatly inside it...something Kouga and Inuyasha wouldn't do. He took out his homework and put them inside his shoulder bag.   
  
"Boy, oh boy, I can't wait until the Christmas Holidays arrive. They are just giving us too much homework for the weekend," he mumbled to himself. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. There was Sango, already carrying her bag for the sleep-over party. Smiling back at the girl, Miroku pulled out his own sleepover bag from inside his spacey and neat locker.   
  
"Well, well, well...I thought I was the only one with the idea," Sango laughed.   
  
"I'm just too lazy to go home and get my things, is all," Miroku replied. Then, Kouga and Ayame showed up with their bags too. "I guess we're all lazy to go back home, eh?"  
  
"Should we look if Kagome's still here?" Kouga wondered out loud.   
  
"Knowing her, she'd probably be walking home by now," Sango answered. "We can either catch her, or wait until she comes home and pick her up."  
  
"I haven't seen her a lot this week...except when she sits with us at lunch time and before school starts," Ayame commented. "Do you think that she's **at IT** with Inuyasha again?"  
  
"Oh come on. Let them be," said Miroku. "Why'd you think Inuyasha made it a 'sleep-over'? I mean, just think about tonight. Maybe they'll progres--mphf!" The 18 year old was stopped by a punch from Sango. Ayame and Kouga glanced around if anybody was watching, then sweat-dropped.  
  
"Why don't you stop thinking about those things for once, huh?" Sango mumbled, cracking her knuckles. "Oh, come on. We have to catch Kagome!" Then the four sprinted across the hall, their bags dangling behind them. Since all of them are in athletic clubs, they run quite fast, even though their backpacks are heavy. Turning around corners and avoiding traffic lights, the gang caught up with Kagome at the stairs heading up to the Sunset Shrine near her house. Panting, Kouga and Miroku grabbed Kagome by the shoulder. They felt Kagome flinch for a moment, but relaxed as she turned around and saw her friends. They all panted behind her, each struggling to say something.  
  
"Where...Inu...house..?"  
  
"Huh?" relplied Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha...where...live..?" Ayame breathe out. After getting a big gulp of oxygen, she stood up straight. "Where does Inuyasha live?" The others nodded, glancing at Kagome from time to time.   
  
"He told us to ask ya where," Kouga said, wiping his sweat. "We're invited to the sleep over party too."  
  
"That's great!" Kagome clapped.   
  
"Why don't we all go together at the same time?" Sango suggested. "Kag, go get your stuff while we straighten up here." Smiling, the fifteen year old girl, dashed up the steep stairs to her house beside the Sunset Shrine. Sango turned to the others and blurted out sarcastically, "Well, wasn't that a nice work-out?"  
  
"Indeed," replied the 18 year old monk-in-training. "I never realized my backpack was quite heavy."  
  
"Mine too," Ayame complained. "I mean, why did I pack so much when it's only one night?"  
  
"Argh...me too," strutted Kouga, putting his palms in his pockets. "Well, it's too late now, isn't it?"  
  
"Let's just go and follow Kagome."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for Kikyo's call. Earlier, she said that she might not be able to make it because of a friend matter, and is really sorry if she couldn't go. Who is this friend of hers that's more important than him?!? Could it be that...--? He was restless, then finally plopped down on a comfortable couch nearby. Meanwhile, a little girl with black hair tied up walked by the hallway and then froze dead in her tracks. The young man with silver hair walking with her, with his left hand inside his pant pocket, halted too. She gazed at Inuyasha, puzzled by his expression.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she began as she tugged at the young man's pants slightly. "Why is Inuyasha looking sad?"  
  
"He's frustrated, not sad, Rin," Sesshomaru explained. "He's waiting for his girlfriend's call."  
  
"What's a girlfriend?"   
  
"It's a girl that is close to him," the young man answered. "But I doubt she's still his girlfriend."  
  
"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I mean, they haven't been in contact since...about a year ago."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Yes. Now no more questions, Rin. It's time for your snack." Rin nodded and ran towards the dining room to get her snack, and before Sesshomaru goes and runs after her, he stops and tells Inuyasha, "You should stop worrying, Inuyasha. It won't do anything." And then, the older brother left. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he watched the people from outside the window.  
  
_I understand that your friend's important...but am I not important to you too?_  
  
--------------------------------------------

Who could this friend of Kikyo be?!?!  
  
Sorry that it's so short. I didn't have time to finish it up, so I'm putting part 2 later. Well...see ya around!  
  
P.S. Reviews...please?


	10. Nighttime Sleepover Celebration: Part II

Mixed Emotions [Ten]

Author's notes: Hello again! I'm back from vacation, so I'm sure I can update every week or two weeks again. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews that I got so far. Thank you to all the reviewers and to all those who are reading my story. Anyways, I'll try to write longer chapters. I have to hurry though, since there's only a month left before my school starts. Enjoy the tenth chapter of "Mixed Emotions"! [There's nothing much to say today.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Mixed Emotions [Ten] - Nighttime Sleepover celebration: Part II

_Inuyasha and the gang - The confession of love to Kagome..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kikyo...I understand that your friend is important...but am I not important too?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, mom! Bye Souta! Bye Gramps!" Kagome hollered as she stepped out of the house, adjusting her shoes. "Be back tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's grandpa," Miroku and the others waved back.

"Have fun, kids!" said Kagome's mom. "Stay out of trouble!" The group of teenagers smiled and began walking down the long stair pathway to the busy main streets. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as the teens disappeared out of sight. "What a wonderful friendship circle they have." Souta and Gramps half-smiled. Then, the young boy eagerly strolled back to the living room and sat on the floor to continue his non-stop game. Gramps, however, went back to the storage room to arrange all the old artifacts and put them back into place. Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the Goshinboku, then walked back inside the house to prepare dinner. It was already 6:30PM.

"So...where exactly is Inuyasha's house?" Kouga wondered out loud, scratching his head. "The card told us to meet up with you and ask you where it is, Kagome."

"That's right. He told me that too," said Kagome. "Let's go then."

"My, my, Kagome. You two seem to be close lately," Ayame teased, putting on a mischevious face. Kagome turned around and blushed. "It sure looks like you're boyfriend and girlfriend already, ya know what I mean?"

"There's nothing going on between us! We're just friends, that's all!"

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Miroku added. _"It's obvious that he hasn't, seeing that he still has Kikyo to worry about..."_

"Let's just not talk about it anymore, okay?" Kagome sighed. The gang laughed slightly, then followed their friend. Up and down the alleys, sprinting through traffic lights and pedestrian lanes, they finally made it in front of a large house with a wonderful looking mini-garden beside the pathway to the door. From the outside, they could see white curtains covering the windows. A small fountain was standing in the middle of all the flowers. Just the sight left the group speechless.

"So this is Inuyasha's place?" Sango asked in awe. Kagome nodded slowly. "It looks beautiful."

"Let's go," Miroku instructed. Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Kagome followed his lead, and soon they found themselves knocking the door of the magnificent house. The eyehole opened, then shut closed quickly. There was a small opening, revealing a small girl. Then, the opening got wider and showed a male figure trice the height of the girl. Sesshomaru and Rin. He eyed each one of them, then recognized Kagome from previous visits. The group stood at their spot, then Miroku decided to speak.

"Uh...Is Inuyasha around?"

"Yes. He's been expecting you. Come in," Sesshomaru greeted politely. His father had been urging him to be nice and polite to guests of the house. Anyhow, Kouga, Sango, Ayame, Kagome and Miroku stepped inside. They were welcomed by the well-decorated hallway, completed with portraits and little statues inside glass containers. The floor was covered up with red carpet matched by the mahogany colour of the wall. "Go up the hall, then turn right at the archway. You'll see Inuyasha in the living room." Then Sesshomaru and Rin walked up the hallway, then turned left at the archway, back into the kitchen.

"Kagome..." Sango stuttered. "...you never told us Inuyasha's house was like this..."

"I've never been inside it either..." Kagome answered mindlessly. She continued strolling up the hall, then turned right at the archway. By the time her friends turned around, she way gone. Kouga had another mischevious grin on his face.

"I guess the power of love are pulling them together again," he stated, crossing his arms. Looking at the portraits, one colourful painting caught his eye. His expression turned from mischevious to serious. It was a painting of Inuyasha and Kikyo in a grassy field, having picnic. He whispered to the others, "But hopefully, she won't find out the secret about our Inu and Kikyo, right?" Sango, Ayame, and Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome would truly be hurt if she found out that Inuyasha was seeing someone else.

"Even if Kikyo is his girlfriend, to-be-fiancee, and to-be-bride, it seems like our Inuyasha has developed some sort of love connection with Kagome; and it just complicates things a bit more," Miroku explained.

"True," added Sango. "How will Inuyasha explain this to Kikyo? We know that he's seeing Kagome...as well as her..."

"This problem is kinda hard to solve," Ayame finally said. "I think it's all up to Inuyasha. We can't keep on bugging him about this forever. And we can't keep on meddling in his life." The others nodded once again, then proceeded to see Inuyasha. Going up the hall, then turning right, they found Inuyasha sleeping soundly on a couch, wearing his usual clothes. Kagome knelt on the floor beside the couch, watching the hanyou sleep intently. The living room was very spacy. On one of the walls, there were two samurai swords displayed in glass cases: one was old and rugged; the other not so old and quite clean. More portraits invaded the walls, particularly, family portraits. There were full-lenght windows on the side, with light curtains on them. Between those windows was a door leading to the garden. There was a simple but elegant fireplace infront of the couch that Inuyasha was sleeping on. Two more couches facing each other were beside it.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Kagome greeted, giving Inuyasha a light shake. The hanyou's eyes gave a short twitch, then cracked open.

"Well, at last he's awake," Kouga mumbled, slapping his forehead.

"Hiya, Inuyasha," Ayame said. Sango just smiled, crossing her arms.

"We expected something more..._birthday-ish_," Miroku commented, looking around the humongous room. "But this room's kinda...empty."

"Don't be stupid. We're not gonna party here," Inuyasha retorted, getting up from the couch and straightening up his hair. "Follow me. We're going." A yawn escaped him, then he opened that door that led to the garden. There was a sweet scent in the garden. All sorts of flowers and plants grew there. Sprinkles were everywhere, spraying water everywhere. The group walked at a path that was leading to a large shack with tall fences beside it. Kagome and the others could see that the inside was decorated with a tropical theme. Inuyasha opened the door. The shack contained a carpeted floor, couches with green plants beside them, a small fountain on an end table, a refridgerator, a TV on the wall, a stereo, board games and a dining table. There was also a door leading to a pool on the left of the shack. The bathroom door was beside the pool door.

"Well, here we are."

"What?" Kouga asked, looking around the tropical themed room.

"I said, here we are."

"But it still doesn't look so birthday-ish," Ayame said.

"Hey, I'm not 5-years old, okay? So let's make it simple. I say we just party here." Miroku and Sango explored around, examining things. Kagome opened the refridgerator, and it stuffed with food and drinks.

"Awesome place ya got, Inu," Kouga complemented. "Anyhow, what do we do first?"

"Anything we want to do," Inuyasha announced. And so, the party has begun! The playing of loud music and laughter echoed in the garden that night. The gang had food and drinks; Non-alcoholic, of course. Next came the board games and watching a movie. Finally, a game of "Truth or Dare." Miroku was dared to kiss Ayame, and you can just imagine Kouga's face. Then, Sango admitted the truth about how she and Miroku were an official couple. Everyone was having so much fun that they lost track of time.

"Man, what time is it?" Miroku wondered, yawning and stretching at the same time. "I was having so much fun."

"It's..." Sango said, taking a peek at her watch. "...11:50PM."

"Oh my god, we've been here for about like, 5 hours?" Ayame asked, rubbing her head. Everyone else sighed.

"I'm gonna crash. I'm tired. G'night everyone," Inuyasha said, yawning like Miroku. "Oh yeah, I have to show you to your rooms. Grab your bags and let's go." And so, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame searched for their bags, and they strolled back to the house. They went up the hall from the living room, up the wide and elegant circuar staircase, then down to another short hall.   
  
"Miroku, your room is at the end of the hall. Kouga, your room is just beside Miroku's. Ayame, your room is in front of Kouga's room. Sango, yours is opposite Miroku's room. Kagome, your room is in front of mine. My room will be beside Kouga's," Inuyasha explained. "Well, sleep well. Good night." And with that, all six of them entered their separate rooms. It was like a dormitory style room; one bed with comfortable-looking comforters, a window, a small desk with a lampshade, and a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, a sink, and a mirror. All rooms looked the same. Miroku and Kouga plopped on their beds and immediately fell into a sleep mode. They didn't even bother to change into their night clothes. However, Ayame jumped into her PJs and sunk onto the bed. Sango took a quick shower, changed into her night gown, and blow-dried her hair. In a few minutes, she fell asleep like everyone else.

-But what are Inuyasha and Kagome doing?-

After everyone was asleep, Kagome changed to her PJs but remained awake.

_"All that while...at the party...Inuyasha didn't seem so happy, even on his birthday"_, she thought. _"Is it because Kikyo wasn't here? Is she really that special to him?"_ Kagome reach for her pocket and took out something round wrapped with birthday-themed wrapper. _"I wonder...what will happen if I give him the Shikon Jewel? What will he wish on it...?" _Kagome sighed, then sat on the bed. _"Three wishes..."_ The moon's light flowed inside the room through the curtains and window. The lampshade was turned off, and she crawled under the comforter on the bed. A few minutes of silence passed, then Kagome giggled tiredly to herself. "Hah. I guess I can't sleep." Then, she heard the door creak open, though she didn't know who it was. Squinting her eyes, she could see a figure with long hair wearing a white shirt and black shorts. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" the hanyou asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" Kagome replied, sitting up and out of the comforter.

"I couldn't sleep either," he said, sitting beside her on the bed. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"You didn't look so happy back at the party. Is it because of Kikyo?" Now that Kagome said it, something shot on her mind. What if Kikyo wasn't **just** Inuyasha's **close friend**? What if she is acutally his _girlfriend_? "Well, is it?"

"...I guess...I was really excited that she would come. I haven't seen her in almost two years..." he answered, sighing.

"Is she...your girlfriend?" Kagome blurted out, her eart throbbing with pain. "I mean, she must really be _special_ to you..." Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. Was Kikyo still his girlfriend? It seemed like it, but he hasn't heard from her for a year...until he called her a week before. At least she called back. What if she's found someone else? What of their promise? If it's still on, they would be engaged on christmas and be married a year later! But...all that while when he transferred to Kagome's school, he felt different when he was with Kagome than with all the other girls. Yes...that's it. He's inlove with Kagome, but he's still bound to Kikyo with the promise. What should he do? Before, Kikyo was that center of his life. But now...he was no longer inlove with her. Well, not that much. Now, he loved Kagome. And probably Kikyo forgot the promise, anyway. "_So, we're not really officially together anymore," _he thought.

"She was, I guess. But now..." he spoke. "

"Do you have your eye on someone?" Kagome asked, sighing in relief. Inuyasha smirked.

"Should I describe her for you?" Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs clearly. The girl giggled at the way the hanyou smirked. "Well...she's got dark hair. Really pretty, and has chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness and adventure. Most of the time, she smiles." Then, he pushed Kagome on the bed lightly, then placed his hands right beside her shoulders. "And she goes to our school. Do you know who she is?" Inuyasha gave her a few seconds. "I'll tell you, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha leaned down closed to Kagome's face, then turned to her ear for a moment. "It's you. I...love...you." Then again, he leaned so close that their lips met instantly. The 15-year old girl was so surprised at first that she almost forgot to breathe. But soon, she went along with Inuyasha.

"I...love you, too...Inuyasha..." At that moment, the couple fell on the bed in a hug and fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Sorry for the long delay, once again. Anyway, thanks fer reading chap. 10!

P.S. Reviews...please?


	11. Next Morning Commotion!

Mixed Emotions [Eleven]

Author's notes: Hello again, everyone! I guess the events in chapter 10 went too fast...don'tcha think so? Lol. Anyway, I have so much time to do stuff now that I'm not on vacation anymore =P. Man, I can't seem to continue "Another Chance" and "Kouga's Disguise," since I'm so busy with this. But I'll try anyway. I know that I've said that so many times before, and still nothing has happened. Everytime I try to write the next chapter, I can't seem to think about what's gonna happen next. ARGH! Enough of my blabbing. Well, enjoy chapter 11 of "Mixed Emotions."

P.S. I meant to make the previous chapter [Ch.10] a songfic =)...but I guess I forgot. Oh well. I'll try it again on another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nope.

Mixed Emotions [Eleven] - Next morning commotion!

_Inuyasha and the gang _

It was 9:45AM. Saturday morning. The birds were chirping merrily at the garden. The fountain water was running freely. Sango woke up when the rays of the sun entered her open window and shone on her eyes. Slowly getting up, the 16 year-old girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. Shoving the curtains aside, she looked outside of her window and realized that the bedroom that she was staying in was facing the side where the garden was down below. The cold morning air blew, making her shiver a bit.

_"Wow. This place is really remarkable. It looks beautiful on the inside, as well as the outside," _she thought to herself, then she could hear Ayame snore from the other room. Sango giggled at her friend...but everything else was peaceful. Then, after a long while of admiring the gardens, she decided to wake the others up. After all, it was already quite late. She got out of her PJs and put on a wild red shirt and a pair of capris, then looked out at the garden once more. She couldn't help but gazed at the colourful flowers down below. The shack that they partied in blended in with everything else. _"I wonder when Kagome will find out that Inuyasha already has a girlfriend..." _Sango sighed. _"Poor girl. What can I do - as her bestfriend - to help her if she **does** find out? She'd be torn over it for days...or weeks...even months!" _She sat on her bed, then thought, _"I wonder if Inuyasha told her already? I'm gonna go ask Kagome..."_ Sango made her way out of her room...then she was infront of Kagome's door. She held the doorknob, turned it clockwise, and the door opened quietly. Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Kagome, under the comforter with her head resting on a young man's chest...Inuyasha's, of course. The hanyou's arms were wrapped around Kagome as the two slept on, unaware that they were being watched at the moment. Sango retreated a few steps and closed the door behind her. _"Kagome and Inuyasha....? Wait a minute...they're in the same room...**and sharing the same bed?!?!**" _The 16 year-old girl thought. She rushed to Miroku's room, and burst the door open. The monk was still sprawled on the bed, snoozing his butt off. Immediately, she closed the door behind her.

"Miroku! Miroku! Wake up!" Sango said, shaking him vigoriously. "It's urgent!" Miroku's eyes shot up and his hand grabbed the girl's.

"Okay! Okay! I get your point!" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes furiously. "What is it?"

"It's Kagome and Inuyasha. They're in the same room sharing the **same bed**!"

"So...?" Since he just woke up, Miroku's reaction time was slow. A few minutes of silence passed, then Miroku had a bizarre expression. "WHAT?!?"

"What's the 'so?' for?" Sango asked, shaking her head, as if disappointed. "Usually you're thinking of something dirty..." Glancing at the monk, he looked as if he were thinking something...bad. A hand came rushing to his face, making a red, temporary hand-print. "...Now that's what I'm talking about." Miroku rubbed the red hand-print on his cheek and laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I was there just a few minutes ago!"

"Alright...Jeez, calm down, girl," Miroku commented. "Let's go wake up Kouga and Ayame. We all have to talk about this." Sango nodded in agreement, and the couple rushed to wake up the other teens. Ayame and Kouga finally woke up, and the group of four assembled at Miroku's bedroom. Sango sat on Miroku's bed by the window, and Ayame crossed her legs while sitting on the bed beside Sango. Miroku sat on the floor by the wall, while Kouga lay on his stomach on the carpeted floor.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Kouga asked, yawning. "I mean, isn't it too early? I usually wake up at 11:00AM..."

"Well...you see, Inuyasha and Kagome are in the same room..._sleeping_," Sango explained. "And they're sleeping on the same bed!" Miroku and Kouga had a weird expression plastered on their faces...which can only one thing: they are thinking of the same thing.

"Do you think they **did it**?" asked Ayame, her eyes lighting up. "I mean, what else could it mean?"

"Why don't you take a peek, Miroku?" Sango suggested dully. "And Kouga, you can accompany him too." As the two marched out of the room, Ayame looked at Sango with a why-did-you-send-them-out look. "They know they want to see _something_." The red-head sighed as she lay on the bed, waiting for the young men to return. A few minutes went by, and when the boys returned, they looked somewhat amazed. Miroku sat back to his spot, and Kouga sat by him. The air was thick with tension, as Sango and Ayame awaited for their response. 10 minutes passed, and still there was no answer. The red-headed girl waved her hands simultaneously in front of their faces.

"Sango's right," Miroku finally said. "They are on the same bed. Although..." He could feel a grin forming on his face, and a laugh stuck on his throat. He knew that he was going to regret what he was about to say, for he will receive another slap from the mightly Sango [heh...]. "They didn't look so nude to me..." And there was the slap that he was expecting, but the impact was a little more powerful than the last. He felt the stingy sensation of the hand-print on his other cheek, and could do nothing but rub it to soothe to pain.

"It's true," Kouga backed up. "They still had their clothes on and were merely sleeping..."

"But there's still a possibilty that those two finally moved on to the next level of their relationship and **DID IT**!" Ayame insisted. "But the question is...why so quick? Why didn't they at least wait until they're been together for a year or something?"

"Oh my god..." Sango muttered. "A year...?" At first, they didn't know why she said this, but Miroku finally understood. His eyes lit up, as if a thought occurred to him.

"Oh damn..." he said. "Kikyo!" Ayame gasped.

"Inuyasha is going to be engaged with Kikyo this Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"And is going to be married a year after!" Kouga added. "But then..."

"Why did Inuyasha have **IT** with Kagome if he knew all this?!?" Sango continued.

"Calm down, Sango. We might not know it, but he might've given up on Kikyo and decided not to fulfill his promise," Miroku said, restraining the younger girl down. "Isn't that why he said that he 'can't keep his promise any longer' at the park?" The girl let out a sigh of defeat. "We know that you don't want Kagome to get hurt when she learns the truth. Isn't that why we decided to not tell her the truth? I know keeping a secret from a bestfriend is mean...but we don't want her to get hurt, don't we?" Ayame knelt beside her friend. Sango seemed to have calmed down. Miroku grinned.

===================================

Breakfast was ready at the dining hall downstairs. The cups of hot chocolate steamed while the food settled on the plates. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother, watched Rin as the girl played and ate with her breakfast, making a mess at her spot on the table. The elder brother closed his eyes sighed annoyingly, then looked up as the figure of Inuyasha's friends appeared by the doorway.

"Good Morning. Your breakfast is ready," he announced, showing the complete breakfast table along with Rin eating on the side. "Please don't mind Rin."

"No, we don't mind," Ayame said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"By the way, where is your mother and father? We wish to thank them for letting us in," Miroku added.

"Father is at work. Inuyasha's mother is out at the gardens, as usual."

"Er...'Inuyasha's mother'...?" Kouga wondered.

"That's right. Inuyasha is only my half-brother. He and I do not share to the same mother," Sesshomaru replied flatly. The group nodded and proceeded to the table. Sango and Miroku sat by each other, and the same thing for Kouga and Ayame [the couples sat opposite of each other. A long moment of silence went by as the four and Rin ate their meal. Sesshomaru merely glanced at the people at the table. Kouga was glomping down on his foor and was always asking for seconds, and Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, would always give him so. When the people were nearly done eating, Inuyasha, followed by Kagome, emerged in the dining hall. Both were casually dressed like Miroku and the others. They sat opposite of each other and quietly ate their meal. Ayame felt like teasing them so, but tried to resist. Miroku couldn't help it though. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention except for Rin's, Jaken's and Sesshomaru's. Those three headed out as soon as Inuyasha appeared.

"So how was last night, Inuyasha and Kagome?" the monk asked in a suspicious tone. Of course, Kagome and the hanyou looked puzzled for a moment, and Ayame couldn't hold it back any longer. The redhead giggled.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, glacing at everyone at the table.

"You two perfectly know what I mean." Kagome blushed, but laughed it off nervously. Was it because they happen to see her and Inuyasha sleeping right next to each other on the same bed? They didn't do anything though. They just...slept. That's all. There was nothing else that happened except

"Seriously, guys! If you think we did something, we didn't okay?" Kagome explained; there was still a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Is that so?" Sango said, her lips curling into a smile. Then Miroku turned to her and whispered, "I think she's right. If they did do **IT**, we coulda seen a sign or something."

"Or heard some kind of noise," Sango giggled. The silly arguement came to a halt when Izayoi entered the room. She looked particularly happy.

"Good Morning, everyone. Did you have a nice sleep?" Izayoi asked cheerfully. Everyone nodded. "I see. Well, please feel free to enjoy the rest of your day here. We don't get guests often." As Inuyasha's mother exited the room, Miroku and Sango exchanged glances; so did Kouga and Ayame, and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So...going back to our 'famed' topic..." Kouga teased. "What did happen last night?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied. "Nothing at all."

Everyone else besides Kagome was slightly back. Miroku had a raised eye brow.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Then...why were you guys on the same bed in the same room?" Ayame wondered.

"That's 'cause we fell asleep there."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The short conversation was interrupted when Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, waddled into the room. His big, yellow eyes searched the room for someone, then finally, he hollered, "Lord Inuyasha! There is a call for you in the living room." Inuyasha stood up from his seat, nodded an "excuse me" to everyone, then bolted out of the dining room. He found the phone resting on an end table beside a close phonebook. Taking the phone, he placed the receiver over his ear. "Hello?" was the first thing he said.

"Inuyasha." The voice sound vaguely familiar.

"Kikyo...?"

"Mm-hmm. How's life?" Kikyo asked.

"Pretty good, I guess," Inuyasha replied.

"So...um...Sorry. I couldn't make it to your party yesterday. My friend was really sick, and I couldn't--"

"That's okay. I understand."

"I see. So our engagement this Christmas is still on, huh?" she said. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. The engagement was still on? She didn't forget about everything?

"Er...yeah, I guess..." the hanyou stammered. Then, there was silence. Everything was quiet. Inuyasha's heart was pounding inside his chest so quickly that it hurt.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo began. "...is there something else in your mind?"

"What are you talking about? Of course our engagement is still on!"

"Alright!" she replied; the hanyou could hear a clapping sounds in the background. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Um...yeah..."

"I'll see you at Christmas then! Lots of love and bye!" And then she hung up. Inuyasha did so too, then sighed heavily. How was he going to explain this one? Everyone else knew it besides Kagome. Inuyasha curled up on the couch he was sitting on, and placed a hand on his forehead. _"I can't do it...I don't want to get engaged to her...not now..."_ he thought, as beads of sweat ran down his face._ "...I...I don't love **that way **her anymore!"_

==========================================

And so...Kikyo will finally play her part of this story. There you have it. I've had a fun vacation, by the way. I'm just so excited about what's going to happen in the future chapters! More twists and turns for Inuyasha as he finds out about Kikyo's secret, his love for Kagome, and his meddling friends are at work[sneaking their way to Inuyasha's life...as usual.]! More things are gonna come up as Inuyasha ventures to find out who he really loves and who will he end up with: Kikyo or Kagome?!

P.S. Reviews please?


	12. The arrival of the wellknown Kikyo

Mixed Emotions [Twelve]

Author's notes: Here I am again. Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11. I had a little trouble writing that chapter...man, I just had trouble about how Inuyasha was going to react when he got Kikyo's phone call. --'' And I kinda messed up on that...i think. Anyway, here's chapter 12 for you. I'm not sure how long it will take me to update, but I'll try to do that everyweek or so. I still got three weeks of summer vacation time to spend. When the school season starts once again, I'm not sure when I can update...but I'll try to stick to that weekly update thingie. This story is far from ending! [Hey, I'm even thinking of making a prequel after this...just to clear up a few things that are coming up. Then I'm going to continue "Kouga's Disguise." Maybe...just maybe...]

Mixed Emotions [Twelve] - The arrival of the well-known Kikyo

_Inuyasha's non-stop problems..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll see you at Christmas then! Lots of love and bye!" And then she hung up. Inuyasha did so too, then sighed heavily. How was he going to explain this one? Everyone else knew it besides Kagome. Inuyasha curled up on the couch he was sitting on, and placed a hand on his forehead. _"I can't do it...I don't want to get engaged to her...not now..." _he thought, as beads of sweat ran down his face. _"...I...I don't love **that way **her anymore!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"See ya on Monday at school, dude."

"I know your birthday was yesterday, but Happy Birthday anyways!"

"The bed was really comfy. Thanks for inviting us."

"Nice place. I'll go visit sometime."

"Thanks, you guys," Inuyasha replied, grinning at his friends as they left. The hanyou waved at them, then sighed in relief. Now, no one can bug him about what happened last night [Nothing really happened...he just kissed Kagome, right?]. Miroku and Kouga ran after Ayame, who was sprinting towards the street corner. Sango and Kagome were saying their thank-yous and good-byes to Inuyasha and everybody else. Then, Sango walked up to the side street and waited for Kagome there. Somehow, she knew that there were some things that are done best if she left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"So..uh..." Inuyasha began, scratching that back of his head. "I guess I'll see you on Monday too, huh?" Kagome smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Oh, and before I forget...here's my present for you. It's called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. I'm sure you've heard the legend," Kagome said, opening her palm, revealing a shiny, pink orb. "You can ask for three wishes on it, and it's gonna come true. I heard many people were after that jewel in the feudal era."

"Thanks. I'll keep it safe. It's the best one that I got," the silver-haired teen smiled. Kagome looked down and blushed. Her heart was beating furiously, so she decided to give Inuyasha something to remember. Quickly, the raven haired girl embraced the hanyou tightly, not caring what someone who's watching them say. Inuyasha hugged her back with his manly arms around Kagome. The flowers on the front danced as the afternoon wind blew. Sango, of course, watched the good couple from afar with a smile, and thinking of not announcing this one to the others. They make such a fuss over small things that are happening between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha..." she muttered. "...though I should've said it yesterday."

"It's okay. The fact that you said it makes me happy." Kagome blushed some more, then giggled.

"Well, I better go now. My mom's expecting me," she said. "And Sango must be tired of waiting for me. I'll see you on Monday!" Letting go of the hanyou, she ran down to the side street, Kagome met up with Sango, who was smiling and giggling suspiciously. As the two girls disappeared on the corner, Inuyasha sighed as he closed the magnificent front doors.

"So, is everything settled between you two?" Sango asked, walking beside Kagome. The 15 year-old girl looked confused. "I mean, are you guys an official couple yet?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think so..." she sighed. "He hasn't asked me that 'question' yet."

"I hope he's not like Miroku," Sango said dully. "He just goes to every girl he sees and askes her _'to bear his child.'_"

"He didn't ask me. But I'm sure he asked you several times before, huh?" Kagome pointed out. "Judging how plainly you said that statement."

"Yeah, you're right," Sango sighed, shaking her head. "But how could I say 'yes' to him if he keeps on fooling around?"

"Well...I guess you'll just have to wait for the right time." Sango smiled a little at her friend, then nodded.

"By the way..." Sango began, looking up at the sky. "I wonder why Kikyo didn't show up yesterday. Is she busy studying or something?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "What do you mean, 'she's busy studying'?"

"Don't you know who she really is?" The junior shook her head. "Kikyo. The famous 'beauty-and-brains' who had the highest highschool entrance exams two years ago." Kagome was listening intently. "And, one last thing. She looks just like you...like she's your twin or something. But the difference is, your attitudes. Not a lot of people know much about this whole thing anyway, so there's nothing to worry about --" Sango watched as Kagome's happy expression was replaced by a depressed one. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't mistake her for you. Besides, how could I? You're my bestfriend, and I know you a whole lot more that I know her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You alright, Inuyasha?" asked Rin, poking the hanyou's ears from behind. "You look sad."

"You won't understand, Rin," Inuyasha replied arrogantly. "You're just a kid."

"But I even if I'm just a kid, maybe I can do something to help," said Rin persistently.

"You can't help me. You don't know what I'm going through."

"Oh, alright. But if you need my help, I'll just be--"

"Just shut up, and leave me alone!" the hanyou finally hollered. Rin ran out of the living room, screaming for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just smirked. "Good riddance. I just don't know how Sesshomaru puts up with that brat." He leaned on the soft pillows of the couch and let out a yawn. His mind was not completely empty right now; in fact, the picture of Kikyo never left his mind since that phone call that she made. He can clearly tell how he feels right at his moment: confused and frustrated. First of all, he's been with Kagome and had some romantic times with her, but they're not _officially_ boyfriend and girlfriend. At first, he thought that he was no longer Kikyo's boyfriend, since they haven't been in contact for about a year until now. Last night, he slept on the same bed with Kagome, but did nothing, unlike what the others think they did. Today, Kikyo calls and tells him that the promised engagement was still on, and on top of that, he agrees with her! Plus, Kagome and Kikyo almost look like each other! What the hell is going on with his life?!?

"Hpmh. I happen to meet two girls that almost look like twins," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. "This is just great. Just GREAT." Just as he was about to pull his hair out, his mother Izayoi appeared at the doorway, carrying tea on a tray. Rin, clinging onto Sesshomaru, followed behind her.

"Having girl problems, little brother?" Sesshomaru snickered annoyingly. "You truly are a fool, hooking up with two girls at the same time."

"Shut yer yap, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha countered. "This ain't yer problem!"

"Now isn't the time to start bickering, boys," said Izayoi. "Sesshomaru, you can either stay here, or go." As an answer, the silverhaired man sat on the couch opposite of Inuyasha and crossed his arms on his chest. Rin took a cup of tea from the tray then sat beside him. Izayoi sat beside the duo, with a cup of tea on her hands. Everything was quiet for a moment, then she spoke, "I got a phone call from Kikyo. She said that you and her would be engaged this Christmas and be married soon after. Is this true, Inuyasha?" The hanyou nodded after hesitating. There would be no point in lying.

"Yes. I knew I should've told everyone sooner, mother," he replied, clenching his fist. "But I knew that you wouldn't allow me to do so." Izayoi gazed at her son with the most sincere eyes. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I would," she replied. "But you would have to take care of yourself and be on your own after your marriage. We won't support you whatsoever. You'll have to live on your own."

"B-but--!!"

"I know you're young, but it's a decision you made. Surely, you thought it over before you agreed to it." Inuyasha was lost for words. He didn't know what he can say to this. That's how he is; he does things without thinking it over, or thinking of what the consequences might be. It's something about him that can never be changed. "No," was his answer.

"It's not too late _yet_, little brother," Sesshomaru smirked. "You can still break up with her long before you get engaged. Like now. But if truly love this Kikyo, it wouldn't matter if you had to live by yourself with her. All you need is a job." He raished his index finger, then pointed it to his head. "Sometimes, you should use this, and think things through before you take action. It's a great help when you're stuck in situations like these." Then, he stood up, grabbed Rin's hand [which made her spill her tea on the couch] and excused themselves. "Trust me, it will help." And the two disappeared. Izayoi giggled.

"I guess you two have some things straightened, hmm?" she said with a smile. "Well, I guess you two are getting a long fine..._in a way_." Inuyasha frowned and turned away.

"Feh. He's softened 'cause of that little brat, Rin," he grumbled, crossing his arms like Sesshomaru. "But he was all violent before and he wanted to kill me."

"Well...at least he's changed, huh?" Izayoi insisted. "But anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I'm still gonna marry her!"

"But what about Kagome? I see that you two have been close lately."

"Who cares? I can marry who I want! I want Kikyo as my mate. End of story." His mother finally stood up. Taking the tray with an untouched tea with her, she strolled to the entrace of the living room. "Mom...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay, Inuyasha, honey," she replied with a smile. "Just...be true to yourself and your heart. Then you'll see that the answer to your problem is right infront of you."

"Mother..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About a month and a week passed since the celebration of Inuyasha's birthday. Everybody's been too busy to see each other lately, since Christmas was two days away. A lot has happened since that birthday party. Ayame moved in Kouga's -and his friends- dormitory and they've been hanging out. Miroku was busy looking for an ideal gift for Sango, while the girl was at home, helping her dad and brother decorate the christmas tree and wrap the presents. Kagome was doing the same at the Higurashi household, and the Sunset Shrine. No one's heard from Inuyasha much, but they're pretty sure that he's preparing for christmas too.

An airplane was about to touch down at the airport. A young woman was looking through the glass window, wearing casual clothes under a winter jacket. After a few minutes, the plane shook, indicating that it has already made contact with solid ground.

"Ah...Madam, we're here," a young man, wearing a suit and a well made jacket, whispered, as the plane from Osaka landed smoothly on the runway of the Haneda Airport [airport for domestic travel. It's south of downtown Tokyo]. It was a fine day, with snow covering the place where grass was suppose to be.

"Thank you for escorting me, Naraku," the young woman responded.

"It was my pleasure, madam."

"Quit calling me 'madam', you silly man. It's Kikyo, alright? You don't have to be so formal. You're my friend."

"Fine, Kikyo. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, of course not..." Naraku replied, keeping his face as blank as possible. "But are you sure you want to do this? I mean, have _you_ forgotten what your parents said?"

"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, then what?"

"Let's continue this conversation in the limousine, shall we?" she said. _'Well, Inuyasha...I'm coming for you, just like you and I promised 2 years ago before you left...I hope you don't change your mind in the last minute.' _Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed. _'But I have this uneasy feeling that something's going to go wrong.' _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12 done. I had to do some research about the airport and some other stuff about Japan for the later chapters [poor me...I'm not into researching... --''] And I'm sad about how I found out from a site that Inuyasha's final episodes of Inuyasha are coming. :( ...Anyhow, I guess this chapter didn't explain much. But what's Inuyasha gonna do with the Shikon Jewel? What's this 'uneasy feeling' that Kikyo's talking about? Could it be that she's in the same situation as Inuyasha? And why is Naraku with her? The answer to these quiestions will be revealed later in the next chapters of "Mixed Emotions"! [Heh. Even I'm getting confused about this story. Must be the heat from the sun.] Coming up in a week or two.

P.S. Reviews, please?


	13. The promise he kept

Mixed Emotions [Thirteen]

Author's notes: Here we go. Chapter 13...heh. I never knew it'd reach this point. Thanks for all the reviews ;; I love reading them! Sorry that chapter 12 was confusing at first [the line things that I put didn't show] but I changed it already. Oh, and sorry that I ended that chapter so quickly...and don't worry, you guys'll know who Inuyasha's gonna end up with in the end. [hint: who else?] But let's not spoil the fun. Anyways, In this chapter, trouble brews as the Engagement day arrives, as well as the Christmas day. Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Ayame try to prevent Kagome from finding out about the day...

[Heh. I decided to make bad things happen 'cause of the chapter number. I think 13 is a bad luck number =)]

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...okay?

Mixed Emotions [Thirteen] - The promise he kept

_Inuyasha and Kikyo - .................._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, of course not..." Naraku replied, keeping his face as blank as possible, but inside, he was tense. "But are you sure you want to do this? I mean, have _you_ forgotten what your parents said?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, then what?"

"Let's continue this conversation in the limousine, shall we?" she said. _'Well, Inuyasha...I'm coming for you, just like you and I promised 2 years ago before you left...I hope you don't change your mind in the last minute.' _Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed. _'But I have this uneasy feeling that something's going to go wrong.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 11:30AM, Christmas Morning.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Kagome hollered as she shot up out of her bed. Buuyo rolled to the side; he had been sleeping on Kagome's bed. The 15 year-old girl looked outside. Snow. Everywhere there was snow. Who wouldn't want a special white christmas? Then ran to the bathroom to take a bath and change her clothes: Christmas themed, of course. Taking a hot shower, she thought of what her friends are doing right now. Miroku and Sango are on a date somewhere. Kouga and Ayame could be partying in their dorm, or out on a date as well. Hojo...he might stop by and give her another present like last year. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka are most likely slept over at one of them's house, and are now having breakfast. Inuyasha...he could be ripping the wrappers of his presents, seeing that sometimes he is very impatient. Kagome laughed at that thought, then turned the shower off. She grabbed at towel and dried herself up, then she put on a red shirt, beige capris, and a santa hat. Picking up Buuyo from her room, she headed downstairs, just in time to see Souta open his presents beside their mom. Grandpa was eating breakfast at the dining table.

"Merry Christmas, Mom, Souta," she greeted, then turned to the dining room. "And to you too, Gramps!"

"Well, good morning, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a warm smile. "You can open your presents now."

"Yay!" Kagome dove for the neatly wrapped gifts, and began to carefully open them [unlike Inuyasha would]. This year, she got a weird fang from Gandpa, a pretty blue sweater from her mom...and...candies from Souta. Just as she was putting on the sweater, the doorbell rang a few times. Kagome ran to open the door, but hesitated, because it might be Hojo. But as a familiar male voice yelled out, "Hey Kagome! It's us!" she proceeded in opening it.

"Hey there," Miroku, wearing a black jacket and jeans plus boots, winked. "What's up?"

"Merry Christmas, Kag," Sango, with Ivory yellow jacket, blue jeans and boots, greeted.

"Happy Christmas," said Ayame, who covered herself with a deep red winter jacket, blue jeans and boots.

"Enjoying yer holiday?" Kouga asked, wearing .

"Merry Christmas, you guys," Kagome replied with a group hug. "So...where are you guys headed?"

"Train station to meet someone," the monk responded. "We thought you'd like to come along." Kagome sprinted to her mother and asked for permission. Her mother nodded, meaning yes. And so, the 15 year-old girl took her capris off and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, winter jacket and boots then headed off. Her santa hat was still on her head.

"You have a lot of Christmas spirit, I see," Sango commented, smiling at her bestfriend while Ayame tapped the hat. "Well, shall we get going?"

"We're meeting a friend of mine. He's from from an orphanage, and he usually visits us once a year. Someone drops him off at the train station and we're suppose to pick him up. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you, Kagome," Miroku explained. "His name's Shippo. He's very observant, but a coward sometimes." Kagome nodded as they walked through white, fresh snow. It took them a little while to get to the train station by walking, but at least they get to talk about random things. Since it was a holiday, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame thought that it was best if they just put the "Kikyo-and-Inuyasha-getting-engaged-today" business to rest. There was nothing they could do anyway. As long as Kagome doesn't know, Inuyasha is safe from trouble. As for Kagome, they thought, she shouldn't find out about any of this. But it would be making Inuyasha's life a little more complicated once he's engaged. It would be too hard for her to take in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is it. Today's the day," Inuyasha muttered to himself with a firm voice. He's lounging around his room, looking for the ideal clothes to wear. Today was the day that Kikyo's going to come and they would be engaged. A diamond ring shone inside a velvet box on Inuyasha's desk, waiting to be worn by the woman whom it was made for: Kikyo. She was the one who saved Inuyasha from all those tormenting sixth graders four years ago. In return, he promised to marry her; that way, they wouldn't be separtated, and he would always be safe. It was because of her that he was still living to this day. And that's when they first fell in love. _"And that's why I have to keep my promise..." _the hanyou thought, recalling the memory. _"...but now...I'm not doing it because I love her..." _Inuyasha plopped on his bed, half-dressed as he tiredly gazed at the ceiling. _"This is so wrong..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shippo!! Over here!!"

"Huh?" A boy with auburn-coloured hair pulled up into a small ponytail turned around and recognized Miroku from a group of five people. This kid stands about the height of Kagome's brother [Souta] and has turquoise eyes. His ears were pointy at the end, making him look unusual. He wore a thick blue-green winter jacket and regular kid boots. Running past the crowd at the train station, Shippo jumped at a startled Sango and Miroku and hugged them tightly.

"You made it, little guy," Sango said, returning the hug. "You've grown so much."

"Thanks!" Shippo said. "What's going on?"

"Come with Kouga, Ayame, and I," Miroku stated. "We need to discuss something of great importance." The young Shippo nodded at the monk and followed him immediately. But before they could go far, "By the way, Kagome. This is Shippo. Shippo, this is Kagome." The 15 year old girl gave Shippo a special smile, which made him blush. "Well, we're off. We'll see you two in a few minutes." And the four walked off. Kagome's eyes remembered their every move, and which street they turned to. They were headed for the nearby park. She noticed how suspicious her friends had been acting since a few weeks ago when Inuyasha was sick. Something was up, definitely, she thought.

"Let's go Kagome," Sango muttered to her friend. But Kagome was looking at the direction where Miroku and the others were walking to. "They just have some things to discuss. Don't mind them."

"Alright..." her friend replied. "Why don't we go get them something to eat? I haven't had breakfast yet, and it's around lunch time already..."

"Sure!" said Sango, clapping her hands in excitement. "There's a Wacdonalds somewhere here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

**xxxxx**

Twenty minutes later, there was still no sign of Kouga or the others. Kagome was really getting suspicious. Sango could see this, and thought, _"Oh damn...Miroku, where are you?!? If Kagome really gets suspicious, there's no stopping her from running after you guys to see what's going on! Will you hurry up the Kikyo-talk and come back here already?!?"_ One minute passed, and Sango noticed that Kagome was gone. After doing a quick search through the crowd, she found her not too far away. Dashing to Kagome, she caught her arm and stopped her from going any further, "Kagome! What's wrong?!"

"You guys've been acting weird lately..." Kagome replied. "I want to know what's going on!"

"There's nothing going on, Kag--" But before she could finish, Kagome shook off her hand from her arm and ran towards the nearby park Miroku and the others where in. "KAGOME!!!"

"Sorry, Sango! But I have to find out what you guys are up to!" Kagome yelled to her best friend. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, so that Sango wouldn't stop her. There was definitely something wrong here. Her friends are keeping something from her...and now's the time to find out. The junior girl ducked in the bushes behind a tree at the moment she caught a glimpse of the monk, Kouga, Ayame and Shippo. They were looking serious.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kagome heard Ayame say. "I feel really bad for not telling Kagome this. She's our friend!"

"We said that a few times before, Ayame. But if you don't want her to be upset about it for a long time, it's our only option," Kouga muttered. "We still have to keep it from her even if this day's over."

"Inuyasha's getting engaged today, right?" Miroku announced. Kagome felt a shock run through her body. Inuyasha...engaged? To whom? "Do you think there's anyway we can stop it?" Then, footsteps could be heard coming their way, and it happened to be Sango, panting. "What happened, Sango?"

"It's Kagome. She ran away," the 16 year old girl stated between gasps of air. "I think she's onto us. She got suspicious, and I saw her run this way...though I don't see her anywhere."

"Damn...if she figures out about how Inuyasha's getting engaged to Kikyo today..."

"There'll be no stopping her! Who knows what she's going to do?"

"You should know, Sango. You're her bestfriend, after all."

"I just...don't want her to know Inuyasha has someone else in his heart. Damn that two-timing jerk!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

The mahogany doors instantly opened, and behind them was Rin. The girl looked up to see a woman dressed very beautifully, and a man around 20 years old was standing behind her. "Hello."

"Hi there, honey," Kikyo greeted with a fake smile to hide her nervousness. "Is Inuyasha home?" Rin nodded excitedly, and Sesshomaru came up beside her. "Ah...Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's home, isn't he?"

"Yes. He was expecting you for a very long time. Please come in," he greeted, but as soon as he saw Naraku, he glared at the man. But he let him in anyway. "Have a seat at the living room. It's down the hall, then turn to your right. I will inform Inuyasha that you have arrived." Then the elder brother of Inuyasha turned to Rin and continued, "Rin, offer them some tea while I call my annoying little brother down. Be careful; it's hot." Turning to his heels, he walked down the hall past the living room, then stomped up the elegant staircase. Quickly, he approached Inuyasha door and opened a small crack. "She's here." was his only message. The hanyou nodded, stuffed the velvet box in his jean pocket, and sighed. Looking at himself in the mirror for the last time, he headed out.

"Thank you very much," Naraku said plainly, after the little girl gave him a small cup of tea. Rin grinned.

"Please make yourselves at home. Inuyasha should be coming down any minute now," Rin replied. "Ah, here he is." Inuyasha appeared by the door, looking rather anxious. He eyed Kikyo, then the man sitting beside her. Naraku. _"What's that bastard doing here?!?"_ the hanyou thought to himself, frowning. Kikyo stood up, jogged up to Inuyasha and gave him a loving embrace. "Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha...I've waited so long for this day..." Kikyo murmured, as Inuyasha hugged her back. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too," he lied. "Let's get going."

"To where?"

"To the theme park."

"Alright," Kikyo replied, taking Inuyasha's arm and connecting it with hers. "Naraku, can you please wait for me until we get back?"

"Yes, madam," answered Naraku with a bow. "Have a nice day." The woman smiled; she and Inuyasha walked through the opened front door. As soon as the door closed, Naraku tightened his grip of the tea cup, making a small crack at the side. Rin watched the man as he gritted his teeth in anger for Inuyasha. "Damn that ass!" Sesshomaru, who was sitting opposite of Naraku, gave him a low glare.

"You have something against my half-brother?" the silver haired brother asked quietly.

"That brother of yours stole Kikyo from me!" Naraku grumbled. "And Kikyo was always thinking about him! 'Inuyasha this', ' Inuyasha that.'"

"Well, you're one lucky bastard. My brother doesn't love that wench anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sesshomaru smirked. "He's just keeping their promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well there you have it. On the next chapter:[hm...should I tell? Ok, fine. Only a li'l bit.] The others find Kagome somewhere and she asks them about Inuyasha's engagement. Incidentally, Kouga had an idea of ruining Inuyasha's night. But after seeking information about where Inuyasha and Kikyo were, Kagome runs off to find the couple. As she arrived at the edge of the city, where the couple was suppose to be, the engagement was already over...

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided that I'll put the rest on Chapter 14. Coming soon! [the usual week or two.]

P.S. Reviews, please?


	14. Kagome's decision

Mixed Emotions [Fourteen]

Author's notes: Here I am again, everyone! This update was very late though...--;; Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I like reading comments [bad/good]. I dunno why but...oh well. Anyways, on with the story. The others find Kagome somewhere and she asks them about Inuyasha's engagement. Incidentally, Kouga had an idea of ruining Inuyasha's night. But after seeking information about where Inuyasha and Kikyo were, Kagome runs off to find the couple. As she arrived at the edge of the city, where the couple was suppose to be, the engagement was already over...

P.S. That last sentence there...I meant something else by "already over"...it means it's already been done. [Oh no! I spoiled it! lol.]

Mixed Emotions [Fourteen] - Kagome's decision

_The beginning of the long chase to the edge of Tokyo_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You have something against my half-brother?" the silver haired brother asked quietly.

"That brother of yours stole Kikyo from me!" Naraku grumbled. "And Kikyo was always thinking about him! 'Inuyasha this', ' Inuyasha that.'"

"Well, you're one lucky bastard. My brother doesn't love that wench anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sesshomaru smirked. "He's just keeping their promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat on a park bench, still thinking about what her friends had said 3 hours ago. Could it be true that Inuyasha was getting engaged today? Her friends seemed awfully serious about it. If so, when today? Could it be now? And why to Kikyo, of all people? He said he loved Kagome, not Kikyo...why...? These questions flooded Kagome's mind as she sat there, trying to hold back every tear that wanted to flow. She fell into a trance, thinking all about what was going to happen. Unaware that her tears were now flowing freely on her cheeks, Kagome just stared into space. It went on like this for a few minutes, until someone shook her to her senses.

"Here you are," someone said. "We looked all over for you."

"Why--why are you crying, Kagome?" muttered another.

"Huh--what?" Kagome snapped back to reality, feeling the cold, winter air blow on her tear-soaked face. "Sango?" She then realized that Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Shippo were also there, though she couldn't see them clearly with her tears blinding her slightly. Before the others could say something, Kagome continued, "I heard what you guys were talking about. You don't have to hide anything anymore." Sango looked taken aback for a moment.

"We did it...so you wouldn't get hurt about it, Kagome," Sango explained apologetically. "We don't want to see you crying over a jerk like Inuyasha." The monk could notice a tear glistening by his girlfriend's eye, making him come to her side. "You see, we knew all this since 2 months ago, you know, a month after we met him."

"Tell me everything that you know," Kagome pleaded. "Please. Everything. The whole truth that you've been keeping from me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha snapped out from spacing out and turned to Kikyo. "What is it?"

"You've hardly said anything since we arrived. Are you alright?"

"Uh, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" the hanyou muttered, pasting a fake grin on his face. "We are getting engaged tonight." Turning her worried expression into a smile, Kikyo smiled and giggled.

"You make me worry so much, you know?" she said, squeezing Inuyasha's arm with hers. "And I see you've changed a bit."

"Huh?"

"It seems like the old you is trapped somewhere in there." Kikyo pointed at Inuyasha's heart and tapped it.

"I guess time changed me," Inuyasha replied, holding the girl's hand, sighing. "Don't you think so?" Kikyo nodded sadly. This wasn't the Inuyasha that she knew from four years ago. He was violent and rough then, and was always swearing at others. He had little compassion in his eyes, and seldom did he smile. In the three years that they've been together, he was almost the same person everyday. But now he was different. Time cannot change him; it hardly did when Inuyasha was with her. Someone definitely changed him. Who?

"Um...Inuyasha?" The girl asked once more. "Have you been with anyone else since you transferred to your new school?" The hanyou hesitated. No, she mustn't know about Kagome. She _doesn't_ have to know.

"No. Why would I be with someone else when I have you?" he replied with a straight face; but, of course, he was lying. "Let's enjoy our time here. Then we'll have dinner at this fantastic restaurant. I've only been there twice, but the food's good." Kikyo smiled, and sighed happily as they continued to go around the theme park...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Some say she looks almost like you, Kagome. Kikyo...the 'beauty and brains' of the best school here in Tokyo. Four years ago, Inuyasha met her. Eventaully, the two fell inlove with each other...lasted around three years until, I guess, he had to move here...now bound by a simple, yet difficult promise to keep: the promise to get engaged this very day and get married a year later."

"I see..."

"Kagome, you gotta do something!" Sango urged. "You can't let that two timing bastard get away with it!"

"You can go and stop them!" Kouga suggested. "Let's go sabotage their date! But the thing is -- we don't know where they are. They could be anywhere, ya know."

"I'm guessing that their last destination is this fancy restaurant somewhere in town," Miroku said. "And I doubt that they're engaged yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, y'see, before a couple gets engaged, first they go somewhere...like a theme park or something. After all that, they go to a restaurant. Not just any other restaurant: the guy takes his to-be-fiancee to a very fancy restaurant...to brighten the mood, y'know? Then, after the meal, the he proposes to the lady. If she accepts, well, congratulations, you've done it. If she says no, well, sorry, but that's too bad."

"And how did you aquire this information?" Ayame wondered.

"That's easy."

"You read those romantic crap from a book or somethin'?" Kouga asked bluntly.

"No," Miroku answered simply. "But I know someone who does." On that note, the monk felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Of course, there was the usual hand-print left on the spot...meaning Sango's hand was there. "I didn't name any names!" he muttered with full innocence, then sighed in defeat. "Actually, I tried it once...with Sango, obviously. She still hasn't answered me...but anyway, I said my part about what I know."

"Kagome," Shippo murmured. "Please be don't upset..."

"I'm...not.." But the others could clearly tell she was. There was no point in hiding it. "Why don't we start looking for them--?"

"Let's go ask his household first. They should know where they are," Sango replied.

**xxxxxx**

"They went to the theme park...then I heard Inuyasha say something about going to some restaurant called Ahakuri or something..." Rin answered as she poured tea in Shippo's cup. Naraku was watching her intently, thinking what everyone else would be thinking: that Kagome was Kikyo's clone, or twin sister. Very typical. "I heard it's suppose to be somewhere in the edge of town. I don't really know that exact adress...I'm sorry..."

[Note: I dunno if there really is a restaurant with that name and location, okay? I just don't know any restaurants in Japan. I've never been around it.]

"That's fine," Kouga smirked. "At least we got a lead." Kagome dropped her tea cup, spilling everything on the carpetted floor. Ayame frowned, but was worried about what her friend was doing. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"I need to go to the washroom. Stomachache."

"Alright." Her fake excuse worked ib her friends. The junior girl made a bee-line for the washroom, and once inside, she stared at her reflection in a full-lenght mirror. Tears streamed out of her eyes endlessly, sobbing her heart out.

_What if...--just what if--...he's just using me because he misses Kikyo? Because he misses being with her? But he said he loved me..._

The sun was beginning to set. The washroom was lit by the bright red-orange light from the sun through the window. Kagome sniffed a few more tears and glanced at the window...

_I'll look for him myself...It's my problem after all, not Miroku's, nor Sango's, Ayame's, Shippo's, or Kouga's. I have to deal with it..._

**xxxxxx**

"She's taking too long in there," Shippo commented, about 20 minutes later. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I hope so," Sango said. "I'll go check on her." Kagome's bestfriend made her way to the washroom and knocked at the door. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

_No response._

_"Oh my god, what could've happened to her in there?!?"_ Sango thought, panicking a little. _"Was she in excrusiating pain that she fainted?!?" _Turning the door knob clockwise, the door swung open, blowing out cold air from an opened window. Immediately, Sango gazed outside the window. Kagome had gone out on her own. Slipper tracks were left on the snow below the window that led to the main street. Her friend was gone long before they knew it.

"KAGOME'S GONE!" Sango boomed in the living room. "SHE RAN OFF!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'I'm sorry, guys...I have to go...I must see him...before everything falls apart between the two of us...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well that's chapter 14 for you. Short chapter...Late update again --;; so many happenings around my life. I promise to not to do it again! Please forgive me... I had to cut the chapter short...

Next on "Mixed Emotions:"

Kagome ran, rode a bus, rode a stolen bike...everything, and I mean everything as she travels to the edge of Tokyo, hoping to catch Inuyasha and Kikyo before the moment of engagement. Shippo, Kouga, Ayame and Sango runs minutes behind their friend, worried about what moves she was going to make on the way to Ahakuri...where everything will shatter into a million pieces!

P.S. Reviews please?

Oh and by the way, I need a song for a future song-chapter [Chap.16, most likely. Or Chap. 15]. A song about breaking up and going away would be good I need suggestions, please!


	15. To turn away when it was so close

Mixed Emotions Fifteen

Author's notes: Well...I really screwed up on the previous chapter. Please forgive me. I can't believe I had a mental block on that chapter! ARGH! And the school year has begun. Anyway, I'm back for chapter 15. I know the story's been stalling a bit...I guess it's time to speed up. Song-chapter 16 is coming maybe!. But I still haven't decided what song to put in it. Oh well. Sooner or later a song'll just pop up in my mind. Onto the chapter!!! -- Kagome ran, rode a bus, rode a stolen bike...everything, and I mean everything as she travels to the edge of Tokyo, hoping to catch Inuyasha and Kikyo before the moment of engagement. Shippo, Kouga, Ayame and Sango runs minutes behind their friend, worried about what moves she was going to make on the way to Ahakuri...where everything will shatter into a million pieces! (By the way, I kinda changed things around.)--

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nope. Not me.

Mixed Emotions Fifteen - To turn away when it was close

_Breaking down..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'I'm sorry, guys...I have to go...I must see him...before everything falls apart between the two of us...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome's POV

_I jumped and escaped through the washroom window when I thought about what was to happen if I don't do anything. I only wore my blue sweater, jeans, my Santa hat, and socks and slippers at that time, which made me feel really cold when the winter breeze blew. Sneaking at the front door, I managed to get my winter boots without anybody noticing. That's when I ran through the crowded streets, bumping onto everyone who was in my way. I had to get to Ahakuri at the edge of town, no matter what. I have to get there before Inuyasha and Kikyo do. I can't stand it when Miroku and the others are just sitting around drinking tea, thinking that there's a lot of time before the fated moment arrives. But something told me things were to happen a little quicker than they thought. Or rather, we thought. _

_I knew that they were going to follow me, so I dashed as fast as my legs could carry me. My heart pounded quickly inside my chest. Somehow, it seemed like I knew where I needed to go. I saw a bus that was headed somewhere near there, so I came up with some change inside my jean pocket (which came pretty handy) and hopped on. I don't know how far behind me were the others, but I wasn't really worried. Stopping that engagement is my first priority right now. _

_The bus went on for what seemed like hours. I'm really getting tired of waiting. I couldn't sit still on my seat, so I decided to get off at the next stop. As I hopped off, I sat on a nearby bench, and asked someone for the time. As I recall, I left the house around 5:00PM I think. Now it was 6:00 PM. I travelled far enough; I don't think Sango and the others would catch me this far. And so, I didn't have anymore change to get on another bus that comes. Looking around, I found a worn-out bike sitting outside a beef bowl restaurant. I knew that it was wrong to steal, but I can't just stand around and wait for someone to drive me there or something. So I took it mindlessly and began pedalling as quickly as I could until I reached a steep hill 20 minutes later..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6:20PM, Sunset. The gates to Ahakuri swung open as a magnificent looking limousine paraded through; inside were Kikyo and Inuyasha, side by side. Kikyo was anxious. Not only will she be bound to Inuyasha forever, but also she would live with him and go to his school! Inuyasha, however, looked pale and worried, which is why his gaze was not on Kikyo. He was afraid that she will find out that he loves Kagome. Kikyo was beginning to get suspicious though. It's been about half an hour since the hanyou had said something. Usually (in the past), he would always rant and talk like a chatterbox. But now he was as silent as a doorknob.

The doors of the limousine opened, Inuyasha stepped outside, breathing in the evening breeze. This was it. In a few minutes, he would be on one knee and propose to Kikyo...or will he?

Taking Kikyo by the hand, Inuyasha strolled inside Ahakuri. The candlelights flickered as the door that led to the outside. The couple took a seat at the far end of the restaurant; the one that was particularly overlooking the sunset and a small stream with a garden buried in snow outside. It was quite a beautiful sight. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Kikyo and waited for her to sit. When both of them are sitting opposite each other, the waiter took their orders and they waited. There was a tense atmosphere between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Neither spoke for a very long time...even when their food finally came. Kikyo grew tired of waiting and finally spoke out.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Just cut the crap and tell me what the hell is wrong!?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn...I'm so confused right now. If we want Kagome to have Inuyasha, then why are we trying to stop her?"

"You've got a point...I don't know, either."

Sango sighed as she sat on the bus beside Miroku, who has his eyes closed and was trying to rest. Kouga and Ayame were at the back, keeping Shippo company for a while. They've been on that bus for about half an hour already, and still, there was no sign of Kagome in any of the stops that they've passed by. One by one, the bus began to empty out as they journeyed closer to the edge of Tokyo to Ahakuri. Suddenly, Shippo shot up and pointed out the window, yelling, "Look! It's Kagome! She's riding a bike up the hill!" Everyone else gazed outside the transparent window and saw a raven-haired young lady, pedalling steadily on what-looked-like a worn-out bike. It looked like it was going to collapse in a few minutes. Miroku signalled the driver to stop, and once again, the group of five began to hustle behind their 15 year old friend once again.

"Why don't we just stop, Miroku?!?" Sango yelled out.

"If Kagome gets into an accident, we'll be the once to blame!" Kouga responded in place of Miroku. "Yo, monk, I knew you're thinkin' it! I'm just sayin' it!"

"Kouga's right, Sango," Miroku replied calmly. "We better hurry, or we'll never catch up with her."

Meanwhile, Kagome legs ached in pain as she struggled to pedal to the top of the hill. It was an old bike that was lying around by a beef bowl restaurant around two kilometers away from where she was now, so she assumed that no one owned it. But it turned out to be the shop owner's property! Dumping the stolen bike to the side of the street, Kagome dashed up to the hill that led to Ahakuri. Finally...she was there...just in time to stop the engagement...or was she?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, Inuyasha. Just cut the crap and tell me what the hell is wrong!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!!"

"I know you're hiding something from me, Inuyasha!" The other couples inside Ahakuri turned to stare at Kikyo and Inuyasha, who were arguing very loudly that it echoed in the high ceiling. Getting really impatient and angry, Kikyo pulled the hanyou by the arm out through the back door to the gardens. "I demand that you tell me, Inuyasha!"

"There's nothing going on, okay?!?" he rambled. "Why are you getting all suspicious for?!?"

"You're not the same person that I met four years ago! You've definitely changed!"

"So what?!?"

"You have a new girlfriend! That's it! You love someone else, and you don't want to do this anymore. That's why you're so quiet!" This struck Inuyasha's heart. Indeed, he loved Kagome more than he ever loved Kikyo. This is now, not "before." Not "the past." He had no other options but to confess everything now...everything that he felt since he transferred to Kagome's school, and how his cold heart fell for Kagome's warm smile. She taught him how to be nice, and how to be truly happy. To make choices that comes from your heart. His mind and heart have made a similar choice. To be with Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome panted heavily, reaching the gigantic gates of Ahakuri. She slipped in the sliding door that was meant for people who don't drive to come in. The exhaustion that she felt was getting to her head, though managed to open her eyes through all that pain and pressure inside her mind. Using the wall as a guide and support, it guided her to a secret path to the gardens. To moment she stepped out of the secret cave passage, the first people that she saw were Kikyo and Inuyasha. Her eyesight was getting a little blurry, and the couple was almost too far away for her to hear their conversation...

----  
  
"That's right. I **do** have a new girlfriend. Her name's Kagome, and I love her very much. I love her for who she is, and I don't care if she does look like you." The cold wind blew slightly towards the couple, making a very awkward atmosphere.

"W-w-what??" Kikyo asked, bewildered and taken aback. A sad expression emerged on her face. Slowly, she tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you said...you loved me..." She couldn't hold them back. It was so unlike her to cry so easily. Inuyasha's words peirced through her heart, like a kinfe cutting butter in half. Not once in her life did she feel like this before...not once.

"I did Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I had to move on. I can't dwell on the past forever. At one point in my life, I have to move on and think about the present, and not what happened long before."

"I-I-I...see..." Kikyo muttered. "So she has replaced me in your heart?" Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but nodded in the end.

"I'm sorry, but yes. She has a big place in my heart..." Inuyasha replied, his voice full of truth. "...but I still love you, Kikyo...as a friend who guided me through elementary and middle school. A friend who I could trust in times of need. Thank you for that. For taking care of me for three years." And with that, the hanyou gave Kikyo a hug that she will never forget. The last loving hug that she will ever get from him. "I have to go. They're waiting for me."

_"You..."_ Kikyo thought. _"You heart-breaking bastard...I'll still love you...no matter what happens..."_

----

Kagome, who strained her eyes to see what was going on between the two, saw Inuyasha give Kikyo an intimate hug. Only one thing came to her mind at the point: she didn't make it in time...or so she thought! Finally, her mind went blank and her knees buckled. Her body thudded roughly on the ground, scratching her skin to a small cut. She felt so helpless for a minute; no one was around her...no one could see her from where she was. Exhaustion took over...

...And then...everything turned black.

"KAAGGOOMMEE!!!!" a voice echoed...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There I go again...short chapters...late updates...school work...can my life be even more complicated?!? Ah well...here's chapter 15 for you. It's 1:00AM, and I have to get to bed. -yawns- Well, see you people next time on "Mixed Emotions: Chapter 16 - Wreaking Havoc at the Valentines day dance!" Get ready! Things are about to stir!

Still thinking that Inuyasha got engaged to Kikyo, the group becomes angry with Inuyasha, now that Kagome has figured everything out. And so, to try and persuade Inuyasha into coming for Kagome, Miroku and the others device a plan to tick off Inuyasha's jealousy point at the Valentines Day Dance. But will everything turn out as they planned? Or will someone else's feelings change for Kagome?

P.S. Reviews please?


	16. Valentines day Dance

Mixed Emotions Sixteen

Author's notes: Finally! Story updated, 16th chapter. I never knew it would come this far, honestly. Ah well, that's how things fell into place. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews once again. Please tell me if the stories good or not, so i can improvise each chapter that I write a little more ! Now, onto the story! Still thinking that Inuyasha got engaged to Kikyo, the group becomes angry with Inuyasha, now that Kagome has figured everything out. And so, to try and persuade Inuyasha into coming for Kagome, Miroku and the others device a plan to tick off Inuyasha's jealousy point at the Valentines Day Dance. But will everything turn out as they planned? Or will someone else's feelings change for Kagome? Read on and find out!

P.S. I put the song-chapter on hold once again ;;...

Disclaimer: I said I don't own Inuyasha. Sheesh...

Mixed Emotions Sixteen - Valentines day dance 

_Change of heart..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"KAAGGOOMMEE!!!!" a voice echoed..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you seen her anywhere yesterday?"

"No...not even this morning...Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Damn...I haven't seen the monk and the others too..."

"Me either. Hey, Do you think she's sick?"

"How would I know? I haven't seen her either..." The hanyou slumped on his seat in the classroom. He just asked Eri and Ayumi if they had seen Kagome anywhere today. The girl wasn't on the first and second classes, and he didn't even see her that morning...the morning after Christmas. He doesn't even have a clue that Kagome had already found out about his connection with Kikyo and what was supposed to have happened yesterday. While he was spacing out into his own little world, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Yuka, another one of Kagome's trusted friends.

"I just heard the teachers talk something about Kagome being in the local hospital and all. I think your other friends excused themselves as well. Hojo's going there after his after-school classes.You might want to go and see what happened too."

"I guess so. Thanks, by the way." Waving off, Yuka ran outside to have her lunch. Inuyasha, however, leaned back on his chair instead and thought, puzzled, _"Hospital, huh?"_

----------------------

8:45PM. Hospital lobby.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked a lady wearing a white nurse uniform over the counter.

"I'm looking for a patient named Kagome Higurashi. Is there any chance that I can see her right now?"

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over, sir. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"But can you at least tell her I was here? My name is Inuyasha. And give these to her as proof." Inuyasha placed a rose on the counter, and the lady nodded courteously.

"Of course, sir. Have a good night." And with that, Inuyasha left the hospital premises immediately. Could it be that something really serious had happened to Kagome on Christmas? If so, what happened?!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How is she?"

"Is she alright?" Five people stood anxiously, glancing every minute if Kagome was okay. She was found two days ago, lying unconscious at the secret pathway within Ahakuri. Day and Night, her friends stayed by her side, wondering if she'll ever wake up. Wondering if she was still alive...or brain-dead. For her heart was shattered badly by a two-timing hanyou named Inuyasha. All they know was that Inuyasha did engage to Kikyo that night, therefore, breaking Kagome down. Today was the second day after christmas.

"She's perfectly fine," responded the doctor. "The main cause was exhaustion and fatigue. She is physically okay."

"I see," Sango answered, sighing in great relief. "At least nothing else happened." Kouga, Miroku, Ayame and Shippo stood siletly in the corner of Kagome's hospital room, thinking of what happened two days ago. They found the poor girl unconscious, brought her to the hospital, and let the doctors examine what was wrong with her. They had been worried sick since the day they found her.

"She also had a small cut on her arm, but it's just a minor thing. No other harm done," explained the doctor. "Well, she should wake up any minute now...it takes a while for her energy to come back to normal. She shouldn't do anything rough or exhausting for a while." Indeed, as the doctor checked his watch, the raven-haired girl stirred on the bed, slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes. The room was so bright with the morning rays that she had to squint just to let her eyes adjust. Kagome blinked a few times, and tried to figure out where she was and what was going on. "Well, young lady. I see you're awake. You're well rested, I presume?"

"Yeah...Am I back in my room? How'd I get here?"

"Then you're good to go. You may leave when you're ready," The doctor finally announced, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"Kagome! You're awake, at last!" Miroku and the others jumped for joy at the sight. Kagome was okay!

"Sango? What are you doing here? What _am I_ doing here?"

"You've been asleep for two days straight, you know! You got us all worried!" Ayame exclaimed, crying tears of joy. "But now at least we know you're really okay!"

"Oh, excuse me," said a lady who just came in the room, holding an exceptionally beautiful rose. "But a young man named Inuyasha came here sometime yesterday. But visiting hours were over, so I sent him away. He also asked to give this rose to you, madam." The kind woman handed over the single flower to Kagome, who placed it on a bedside table. She then left as quickly as she came. Kagome's expression darkened.

"I saw them...Inuyasha and Kikyo...engaged..." she muttered, sniffling at the same time...until it broke down into a sob.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Higurashi shrine, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga and Ayame dropped off Kagome to make sure that she could get home safely. Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter tightly and protectively. She asked quite a lot of questions about where she was, and why she didn't come home for so long (three days, including Christmas morning). Souta was also worried sick about his sister just disappearing for that long...and so was Grandpa. Kagome assured them that she was perfectly okay, and that nothing serious happened.

"We just had a little hiking trip and got lost in the woods," Miroku excused. "But luckily, our little friend Shippo here got us out safe and sound."

"I'm relieved," replied Mrs. Higurashi. "Just next time, be more careful of where you go. You had us worried sick! And thank you for looking after Kagome."

"No problem, Mrs. Higurashi. No problem. Well, we have some things to do. See ya Kagome. Take care too." As Sango and the others waved and left, Kagome headed straight to her bedroom and dropped on her bed. She was still quite upset with Inuyasha...and most of all, Kikyo. She couldn't concentrate on her homework that Hojo kindly brought to her at the hospital. She shouldn't have trusted him! She shouldn't have told him anything! She shouldn't have loved him! She shouldn't have...--!!!

"What am I saying...?" The raven haired girl muttered. Just that moment, Kagome heared the phone ring loudly, and Souta's heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. A few minutes passed and Souta called his big sister down.

"Hey, sis! It's one of your friends on the phone!" Kagome quickly ran down the stairs, thinking it might be Sango. Snatching the phone from Souta and shooing him off, she placed the reciever on her ear.

---

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Did you get the rose I left at the hospital?"

"Yeah..." the girl responded quickly, then she began to snap at him. "What do you want? Why'd you call me?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay --"

"I'm fine, really! Now leave me alone and have a good life with Kikyo!" And with that, the junior slammed the phone down and hurried back to her room...before her tears began to fall again. The phone ran once again, but Souta didn't bother to answer it, neither did anyone else. The answering machine turned on, and Inuyasha's voice came on.

"Kagome. It's me, Inuyasha again. I don't know how you found out about my planned engagement with Kikyo --I suppose Miroku told you about it...that damn monk...-- But it's all over--" and the phone bleeped unexpectedly and his voice was gone. Just like that. Her heart sank deep in her chest.

"So...it's really over between us, huh?..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's no wonder she hung up on you, Inuyasha. She's obviously upset because of you...and that odd-looking witch, Kikyo."

"And who are you to talk, little brat?"

"My name's Rin!"

"Whatever. Just go away..." Inuyasha sulked as he took the little girl by the shirt and dropped her outside of his bedroom door. "Why don't you go bug Sesshomaru or something?" Slamming the door behind him, he opened the window curtains and let the sun's rays in his darkened room. He sighed sadly as he watched the snow fall from the winter sky down to the already-snow-covered ground. The trees had no leaves on them, looking as if it was dead. Now Inuyasha's heart was full of emptiness and loneliness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha's POV

_It's been two months since Christmas. The valentines day dance is also coming up. Most likely, Kagome doesn't want me now...just because she thought I was getting engaged to Kikyo two months ago. That's probably what they're all thinking right now. But I refused to at the last minutes and confess my love about Kagome to Kikyo. Since that day, Kikyo never spoke to me ever again. I haven't heard from Kagome either, nor did I hear from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, and that ass, Kouga. I guess they hate me now...but for all I know, they don't know all the facts, and the truth about what really happened there. I wish I could've told them right after the cancelled engagement, but I guess I got so caught up about Kagome that I forgot. I understand that they're mad at me because they didn't want me to get engaged with Kikyo. Now that I think about it, I can't bring up the courage to tell them the whole truth...but that's the only way I can talk myself out of this mess..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author's POV

"Okay, this is what we do...Kouga, I'm giving you permission to take Kagome to the dance."

"Are you sure, babe? You don't want me to take you, instead?"

"What kind of a friend are you?!? I'm doing this for her, Kouga. And that doesn't mean I don't want to go with you." Kouga sighed, as he fell on the grass, sitting. Miroku had a very delighted grin plastered on his face. The gang was on their way to the to school, wearing their complete uniform and all. Shippo had already gone back to the orphanage right after Christmas, but was still in contact with them through the phone.

"So does that mean I get to take these pretty ladies to the dance?" he muttered excitedly, his hands wandering around the usual places. Instantly, he got the usual punishment. "Ah...I miss the pain..."

"So that's the plan? Kouga'll take Kagome to the dance to spark Inuyasha's jealousy?" Sango asked once more, turning around to see if Inuyasha was anywhere near them. Luckily, he was nowhere in sight. "Are you sure it'll work? What if Inuyasha doesn't even show up?"

"Why wouldn't he? He'll be there with Kikyo, I bet," assured the red-head.

"I trust that you have this all worked out, Ayame." Some minutes later, a melancholy Kagome strolled past them, holding her book as usual. No matter how much she wanted to study, they knew that her mind was off to somewhere else...off to Inuyasha, who two-timed and broke her heart. Whenever they see him, they did nothing but give him a glare.

"Kouga, why don't you ask her now? I mean, it is tomorrow night." Letting off a thumbs up, the boy stood up, placed his hands in his pocket, and caught up beside Kagome. He began to walk her pace, then put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga began smoothly, almost startling the girl a bit. "What's up?"

"Hi, Kouga," she replied gloomily. "Nothing much is going on...just the usual stuff..."

"So...uh...wanna come to the dance tomorrow night with me?" Kagome sighed deeply.

"It's okay. Hojo already asked me and you're going with Ayame, right?" The boy had no choice but to nod honestly. "But thanks for making me feel that my friends care for me a lot." Waving off, Kagome strutted to the school's backdoor and disappeared inside. Kouga rubbed the back of his neck nervously and headed back towards Miroku and the others...

"What'd she say?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Hojo asked her and it seems like the gal accepted," Kouga answered. "It's too bad she has to go with that annoying idiot, Hojo. He's such a teacher's pet, too."

"Well, that didn't work. But at least we know that Kagome's going to the dance with someone rather than Inuyasha. I doubted that they'd go together since the incident at Ahakuri two months ago," Miroku explained. Everyone went silent. "But at least our plan will partly work..."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea now," Ayame honestly said. "It seems like, everything we want to do just ends up hurting someone. Specifically, Kagome, or Inuyasha. All we've done set them apart...and really _far_ apart. Only if we just told her sooner, then Inuyasha would just apologize to Kagome about Kikyo, then the two of them would still be friends or something like that. I just wish that this didn't happen. All of this!"

"You're not the only one wishing that, Ayame. We're all wishing for it," Sango mumbled. "If only I could do something to make things right...like go back to that time when Inuyasha told us his secret about Kikyo..."

"If only we told him to tell Kagome the whole truth then..." Kouga grumbled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6:30PM. The night was young and the sun had set. Streetlights began to flicker on as cars made their way to their rightful homes just in time for the holiday. It was February 14, the day that most people have been waiting for; but there was one individual who dreaded the day: Kagome Higurashi. She still wasn't over Inuyasha, although they never officially broke up. But deep in the girl's heart, a love was shattered into a million pieces, and it seemed like no one could ever repair it to the way it was before she met the demon, Inuyasha.

Miroku and Kouga met up at Mushin's temple, preparing to pick up their girlfriends. Kagome, however, was still at home, dressed in her normal clothes. Her crystal blue semi-formal dress sparkled on her bed at the moon rose and shone on it. Hojo was going to arrive in half an hour, and yet, she still didn't get ready. Souta played his usual games downstairs in the living room; Grandpa did his usual rituals at the Higurashi temple; and Mrs. Higurashi cooked dinner. Everyone else had something to do...except for her. She had to wait for Hojo. At least she was going with someone other than the heart-breaking Inuyasha. Gracefully, she picked up her dress and gazed at the sparkling, silky fabric. It glimmered beautifully as the moon reflected its light on the beads placed across the dress. Zipping the zipper down, Kagome put it on and fixed her hair by putting a sparkling butterfly hairpin that matched the elegant dress. Taking one last look at herself at the full-lenght mirror inside the bathroom, she left the room and sped downstairs to put on her shoes.

Almost half-an hour later, the doorbell rang cheerfully as Hojo appeared at the doorway, holding a bouquet of roses for, of course, his "special girl," Kagome. The girl sighed as she came to the doorway, looking as excited as she can.

"Hey, Kagome. Here, roses and chocolates for you," he said sweetly, handing her the bundle of roses. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Kagome replied, putting the roses on the couch and left.

--------------------

"I'm so glad you're here! How're you guys working out?"

"Oh my god, you two are officially, like, boyfriend and girlfriend??? Isn't that just, like, awesome?!?"

The gymnasium was buzzing with conversations here and there, followed by a loud blast of music. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves; eating and drinking non-alcoholic drinks, of course. Kouga and Ayame popped up in the crowd, along with Miroku and Sango. Both pairs looked extremely matched perfectly. They waved to each other and smiled proudly. The stage was set for their plan to take place.

"Hey you guys. I'm so glad you made it!" Ayame exclaimed, wearing a flowing green dress that was up to her knees. "I thought you were gonna chicken out or something."

"Why would we?" Miroku asked innocently. "I mean, who would want to miss this event?"

"Well...I know of one person." Right at that moment, Hojo and Kagome arrived, hand in hand, inside the gymnasium. Hojo was beaming at everybody, while Kagome didn't look too good. She rested her head on her partner's shoulder. Miroku gave her a glance as she and Hojo passed by. Ayame, Sango, and Kouga sighed in stress. This was going to be a hell of a night.

-----------------------

The DJ played different songs from rock to pop, saving the slow songs in between. Already over 4 hours have passed. Now it was 10:45, and yet, a lot of people are still partying. Sango and Miroku had a few spats about Miroku's hand "having a mind of its own." Ayame and Kouga were pretty much enjoying the whole dance. Kagome wasn't having the best time, though. Everytime a slow song would come on, she would excuse herself to the bathroom or pretend to get a drink. Everytime Hojo asked her what was wrong she wouldn't tell. Everytime his name was mentioned, she would go outside of the building and gaze up at the moonlit sky, reminding her of the time of the first kiss. Hers...and Inuyasha's. It seems like her feelings wouldn't go away, no matter what. Why? Why couldn't she just get over him like a snap of a finger? Obviously...he has already chosen.

"Kagome...Kagome...?" someone asked, with the hint of concern in its voice. Kagome was outside in the grassy area of the school, sobbing to herself. Her tears flowed freely like a stream, and her hands wiped them away immediately. "Are you alright?" He held her shoulders for comfort, and she felt long hair brush by her skin. Could it be? Why would he be there if it was _him_? He was supposed to be with Kikyo today...  
  
"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!" she snapped, slapping the hand on her shoulder. "I said I didn't want to see you anymore!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What do you think of it? I meant to put Kouga as the one who'll take Kagome to the dance, but I replaced it with Hojo for some reason. At least Kouga-kun will be taking Ayame-chan to the dance! DAnyways, thanks so much for the reviews and I just keep on writing whenever I read 'em! So, again, thanks to all the reviewers!

_On the next chapter..._

**"Kagome! Hang on for a second! Why don't you at least hear me out?!?"**

"I don't want to hear anything you want to say, you jerk! Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as she ascended the stairwell to the rooftop of the school. And yet it was no use. He was catching up with her way too quickly, which was because -of course- he had his ability to use to his advantage. But a little too soon, the raven haired girl reached the rooftop door, pushing it open and ran to the railings. Just as she expected, he caught up with her...and gazed deep in her brown eyes...

Heh, I'll leave you hanging there. evil grin I can't help it. With too much Science homework, I'll never get this story done --;;. Ah well. I'll manage to get this done...I hope .

P.S. Reviews, 'kay? D Oh and I guess I'll answer the reviews next time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Truth to be told

Mixed Emotions (Seventeen)

Author's notes: Here I am again. I'm about to post another chapter of "Kouga's Disguise," but I felt like writing this chapter first. Heh...anyways, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I just can't go on with anything without finishing a chapter of this one X3 -laughs maniacly- Oh and by the way, I'm listening to "Oh yes!" from beyblade. Good song. Anyhow, here's another chapter for you! Enjoy.

Reviewers :

To Kimitoshi - Yay. I updated this in one day. lol. Although...it's quite short.

To Inuyashasonly1 - Here's the part that you were hoping for. D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, alright?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mixed Emotions (Seventeen) - Truth to be told

_Inuyasha and Kagome - Forgive and Forget_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kagome...Kagome...?" someone asked, with the hint of concern in its voice. Kagome was outside in the grassy area of the school, sobbing to herself. Her tears flowed freely like a stream, and her hands wiped them away immediately. "Are you alright?" He held her shoulders for comfort, and she felt long hair brush by her skin. Could it be? Why would he be there if it was _him_? He was supposed to be with Kikyo today...

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!" she snapped, slapping the hand on her shoulder. "I said I didn't want to see you anymore!"

"I just want to explain something to yo-- wait!" Inuyasha said but was cut off.

Still crying, she stood up and began to walk away from him , the only one she loved, back to the gymnasium. _"I can't believe this..."_ Kagome thought furiously. _"Why would he be here, trying to comfort me when he's suppose to be with his fiancee, Kikyo?!?"_ Sniffling, she felt like she was being followed by the hanyou. Therefore, she broke into a swift run, heading to the stairwell instead. Though she knew that Inuyasha was an athlete and the fact that he could catch up with her in just a minute, Kagome ran like she did on her way to Ahakuri. Her heart pounding inside her chest, she pulled the door open with ease and began to ascend the stairs.

**"Kagome! Hang on for a second! Why don't you at least hear me out?!?"**

"I don't want to hear anything you want to say, you jerk! Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as she ascended the stairwell to the rooftop of the school. And yet it was no use. He was catching up with her way too quickly, which was because -of course- he had his ability to use to his advantage. But a little too soon, the raven haired girl reached the rooftop door, pushing it open and ran to the railings. Just as she expected, he caught up with her...and gazed deep in her brown eyes...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, pulling on Miroku's ponytail slightly. "I thought she was with Hojo a minute ago."

"Hmm?" Miroku mumbled, turning to face Sango, then gazed at the crowd filled room. He spotted Hojo right away, but he saw no raven-haired girl with him. "Where's Kagome?"

"That's what I just asked you, monk. You were supposed to answer me." The monk laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't we look for Kouga and Ayame and ask them if they've seen her?" he suggested. "We should keep an eye on her very often now." The two pushed through the crowd of people, trying to reach out to their friends. Soon, they found Kouga and Ayame dancing the night away. Both were enjoying the night, almost forgetting about the plan, and the other couple. Then, the red-head felt a tap on her shoulder, it turned out to be Sango.

"Oh, hi, Sango," she greeted, smiling from ear-to-ear. "What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Kagome? She was with Hojo a minute ago...just before the slow dance started," Miroku explained. "Well, have you seen her?"

"No...not really..." Kouga said. "I thought Hojo was watching her...since he's with her." Sango sighed.

"Do you think she left?" she asked. _"I can tell...that even if two months have already passed since Inuyasha's engagement...Kagome's still not over him. She's still broken up inside..."_ The gang asked Hojo if he's seen her, and all he said is that Kagome said she wanted to go and get some air outside. This gave them a hint of the precise location where their friend could be. But as they went out in search of her, she wasn't where they thought she would be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you want?!?" Kagome shouted, her tears glimmering in the moonlight. Her fists were clenched, and she gritted her teeth. She also had the most angry expression on her face. Inuyasha grabbed the girl by the arms, in an attempt to prevent her from doing anything while he was doing what he's supposed to. "Let go of me!!" As he predicted, Kagome tried to struggle away from his grasp, continuing to weep as she did so.

"Hang on a sec," Inuyasha muttered in a soft voice. "I have to explain something to you."

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha," she whimpered. "I told you to have a good life with Kikyo! Now let go of me!!!" Kagome attempted to get away again, but the hanyou's grip was far too tight. "Why won't you let go of me?!?"

"I have to tell you the whole thing that happened in Ahakuri, the place where I was supposed to get engaged with Kikyo."

"You've obviously chosen her, so why bother coming to me?" Kagome asked sadly. "I still love you, Inuyasha, but I know your heart belongs to her." She let her tears flow once more, and slowly, they dripped on her dress. She closed her eyes dejectedly. "I can never forget how you made me feel, and I can never forget those times that we spent together, even for just three whole months. Just leave me now and go to her..."

"You've got it wrong." Kagome opened her eyes surprisingly as Inuyasha brushed her tears away. "I...refused to get engaged with her." The girl's eyes met the hanyou's amber orbs. They spent a moment just gazing into one another's eyes, as if looking at the truth before them.

"Miroku probably told you about the engagement. I know what you all are thinking right now...that I got engaged, right? But you thought wrong. I refused...because...I didn't feel the same way about her as I feel with you. I love you, Kagome, and nothing can change that, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you look like her or not. You're the only person I'll ever love." He then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Look, I'm sorry that I kept all this from you. Will you forgive me for that?" Kagome hugged him back and smiled slightly, closing her eyes once more.

"No matter how much I got mad at you, I forgive you..." she muttered, resting her head on the hanyou's chest. "...because I love you." They shared a long moment of silence, but the noises from the dance downstairs began to spread out of the gymnasium, signalling that the Valentines day dance party was over. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga saw the sillhoute of the reunited couple at the rooftop and smiled to themselves and to the couple.

"HEY!!! YOU GUYS DONE UP THERE?!?" Kouga teasingly yelled out. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at their friends three stories down, and grinned.

"JUST SHADDUP AND WAIT FOR A FEW MINUTES! WE'RE ALMOST DONE!" Inuyasha hollered back jokingly. Turning back to his love, Kagome, he leaned forward and met her soft, warm lips. Kagome returned the kiss to him passionately, pulling his hair and leaning closer. Inuyasha didn't mind; he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and the two kissed under the moon. For them, it was like a replay of what happened months ago...

"Now that's just Too Much Unwanted Information!" Kouga uttered, pretending to cover his eyes. "They should be arrested for showing too much public affection!" The red-head punched the lights out of Kouga, murmuring, "Just shut up. You're ruining the moment." Miroku and Sango sweatdropped as they continued to watch Inuyasha and Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So that's what happened?!?" Ayame exclaimed in disbelief. "Then why didn't you say so?!"

"You guys didn't give me a chance to explain!" Inuyasha pouted childishly, crossing his arms. "Who's fault is it now?"

"Fine, it's our fault, you mutt," Kouga grumbled, punching the hanyou on the head. "So what?" The whole gang laughed together as the comical duo argued once again. It seems like everything is back the way it was before the whole Kikyo news. Miroku put his arm around Sango, as the two smiled together. Ayame and Kagome just giggled at Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Shut up, you asshole!!"

"Why don't you, you dog-shit?!?" Kouga and the hanyou gave each other a death glares, then turned away from each other, crossing their arms across their chests. Their girlfriends pulled the two of them away from each other by their scarves, muttering curses under their breaths.

"You guys are so...immature," they snapped. "Can't you do something else but fight?" The sun shone brightly over them that day, as if it was laughing with them. The clouds cleared the view, showing the bright blue sky. The other people around them watched and chuckled as the two rambled on and on.

------------------------------------------------------

_Yep, everything is back to normal...or is it?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What do you think? I know it's short...I'm sorry for that --;; Anyway, thanks again for the reviews from the last chapter. If you think this is the last chapter, no it's not (though for me, it seemed like it at first...) Anyway, see ya D!

P.S. Reviews, please? 3


	18. Uncertain Feelings

Mixed Emotions (Eighteen)

Author's notes: So I guess the last two chapters were rushed.-;-; and it was the good part that I wanted... :( Anyway, thanks for the reviews and reviewers Anyway, I'm done with the whole engagement thing with Kikyo and Inuyasha and Kagome. What's next? Why don't I mingle with Miroku and Sango's lives...or Kouga and Ayame's? Or should I continue with Kagome and Inuyasha? X3...haven't I meddled with them enough? Oh well...can't have enough of one thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!

* * *

Mixed Emotions (Eighteen) - Uncertain feelings...

_Missing her.._

* * *

The warm pre-summer breeze entered the open window of a restless sleeper. The moon was slowly fading away, making way for the sun, the flaming ball of fire. The sky turned from deep blue to a shade of red-orange, signaling the crack of dawn. Kouga's ocean blue orbs opened, peeking at the alarm clock at his side. 6:48AM. Pretty early for a pre-summer day. Pressing the "snooze" button, he climbed down from the top of the bunk bed that he slept on and went inside the mini-bathroom. He took a quick glance at himself, and then washed his face with cold water. That should do it. He should be waking up fully now.

"Ugh...I'm getting sick of those damned dreams..." he mumbled under his breath, wiping his face dry with his sports towel. Then, something popped into his mind. "Oh yeah! Shit, I'm gonna be late! I forgot that I have to meet up with Ayame at the airport at 7:10! Damn!!" As he scrambled around the dorm room for his clothes, he made so much noise that his friends complained.

"Have you gone loco?? It's 7:00 in the morning, baka," Ginta sleepily grumbled. "Go back to sleep." Kouga ignored the guy's comment and got dressed quickly. After that, he goes out the door and shuts hard behind him. "What's up with him?"

"I dunno, Ginta, but I guess we better not disturb him. You know how he is," replied Hakkaku, who also woke up with all of Kouga's racketing. "Oh yeah, didn't Ayame-san say that she was leaving today?"

"Yeah, probably that's why Kouga was in a hurry...why wouldn't it be??"

-------------------------

"Poor guy..." Kagome said. "Not seeing his girlfriend for too long is too much for him..."

"Don't be pathetic, idiot," Inuyasha mumbled to his friend. "You'll see her in six months."

"........."

It's been a week since Ayame left to study in America. Since then, Kouga's been in a daze and depressed over it. Not even Inuyasha can snap him back to his old, 'annoying' self.

"It's not like she's never coming back."

"He's right, Kouga. There's no need to be sad about," Sango cheered.

"Anyways, why don't we go to the mall? We'll find something to do there that'll take your mind away from worrying," Kagome suggested, smiling. "Aw, come on, Kouga-kun..."

* * *

A few more weeks passed by, and Kouga was still in a daze. His grades in school were slowly slipping, and he's been skipping classes a lot more often. The weather was beginning to look up, yet, the young man remained as depressed as he was since his beloved Ayame left. It was so not like him at all, that it was bothering his friends, and pissing Inuyasha off. Kagome comes to his dormitory to cheer him up now and then, along with Sango and Miroku. Ginta and Hakkaku also tried to cheer him up, yet they always fail.

One hot summer day, Kouga gazed at the sky, sprawled on a grassy field. They school year had already ended. A butterfly landed on the tip of his nose quietly, and then flew away as he opened his empty blue eyes. Birds flew above him as he stared mindlessly at the bright blue sky. A picture of the red-headed girl he knew appeared at the spot that he was merely looking at all of a sudden.

"Ayame..." he mumbled, as he sighed deeply. His pure emotions were all inside his heart...he didn't want to cry, seeing that his friends did make a point: Ayame was coming back in six months anyway. A figure of a girl suddenly blocked the sun from his eyes, as she loomed high above.  
  
"Are you okay, Kouga-kun?" the girl, Kagome, asked, concerned. "You've been 'out of it' ever since Ayame-chan left..."

"Oh really?" he asked arrogantly. "What made you say that?"

"Well...you look kinda pale...and you haven't been eating a lot. If you keep this up, you'll--"

"Whatever. You're just seeing things."

"Quit denying it, you ass," Inuyasha grunted as he walked towards the two. "You obviously want her to come back. You shoulda came with her if you wanted to be with her so bad." Kouga rolled over to his side, away from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well, you're lucky that you still have your girlfriend with you, mutt-face," Kouga retorted. "Go away and leave me alone, will ya?" Giving the guy a last glare, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her to her feet, muttering, "Let's go, Kagome." The both of them left the teen alone, giving him some time of solitude.

"You know what? Nothing's going to happen if he keeps on acting like this," Inuyasha grumbled in the distance, crossing his arms. "Can't he just get over the fact that 'it's not like she's not coming back?'"

"Inuyasha, if I went away, how would you feel?" Kagome asked, despite the hanyou's ranting. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, and put a great thought on it.

"I'd feel lonely, I guess..."

"Exactly," someone from behind answered. "So give the guy a break. He feels 'incomplete' without Ayame." The couple twirled around to see Sango and Miroku gazing at the lonely Kouga. "Everybody feels that way whenever someone special is torn apart from them. Wouldn't you say so, too, Sango?" The sixteen year old girl nodded in agreement, still staring sympathetically. All of a sudden, she gasped, and slapped Miroku.

"_He's at it again..."_ Kagome thought. _"This isn't even the right time..."_

"Ginta and Hakkaku are out for the holidays, so Kouga is all alone in their dorm," Sango explained, fists still clenched. "That's why he's always looks so lonely. He could use some company though."

* * *

"Why do things have to turn out like this?!?" Kikyo raged in her room, tears streaming in frustration. She's been acting like this for months, as if the memory in Ahakuri was still fresh in her mind. Naraku stood by his mistress as the young woman wept to her heart's content. He, also, was angry at Inuyasha for making Kikyo feel the way she feels now. Clenching his fist at the thought of the hanyou, he resisted the urge to punch the wall. "I didn't want it to end this way..."

"Mistress...I mean, Kikyo..." he said as softly as he could, kneeling down at the girl on the floor. Kikyo clutched his shirt by his collar, and shook him madly.

"Why, Naraku?!? Why does he have to be such a damn bastard?!?" she yelled as she shook the man. Finally, as Kikyo calmed down, she rested her head on his chest, still sobbing. "Why...?"

"It can't be helped...he's already chosen the girl..."

"That's certainly not helping at all..." she mumbled in a quieter, calmed voice.

"_When I get my hands on that shit hanyou, I'll make him pay for what he did!!" _Naraku thought in his delinquent mind with an evil twist to his smile. Then, with the softest eyes he could ever muster, he locked his gaze in the girl's eyes, slowly leaning forward to feel her lips after four years of waiting...

* * *

And so, day turned to night, as usual. Kouga lazily slumped on his bed, putting his palms behind his head as he stared mindlessly at the picture frame on his end table. It was their first "official" date. His and Ayame's. Absent-mindedly, he smiled tiredly and replaced the picture back on the end table. His blue orbs glimmered more than normal.

"This is pointless..." he sighed to himself. "I gotta move on...it's just for six friggin' months. Snap out of it, dammit!" Then, a soft knock was heard from the door, followed by his name being called out. "The door's open, baka!" As the door cracked open slowly, Kagome's head popped in. "Oh, Kagome. I didn't know you'd be droppin' by."

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like some company..." Kagome muttered apologetically, lowering her eyes.

"S'okay..." Kouga mumbled in response. _How weird._ "Sure, I'd like some company. Make yourself comfortable." The young teen smiled at him, closing the door behind her.

"I see you've been alone for the past few weeks..." she began. "...I guess you've been really lonely."

"Yeah..."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Nothing in particular, that is. Why?"

"Just wondering..." A short moment of silence came upon them, until a shrill ring from the cordless phone echoed in the quiet dormitory, until Kouga had picked it up. His hand shook like crazy, and it also seemed to affect his voice. Part of him knew who it was, yet, he didn't want to answer it. Well, it's now or never. It could be _her_.

* * *

"Y-yo. Kouga here."

"Oh my god, Kouga!!!" a female voice on the other end spoke excitedly. "I'm so glad to hear you again!"

"Ayame! Damn, I missed you, babe!"

"Aw...I missed you too..."

"So what's happenin'?"

"Well...it's been great here...lots of new people to socialize with...and I'm learning a lot of English!"

"So...when are you coming back?"

"..............."

"When?"

"Can you connect our conversation with Kagome?"

"Why? She just came here. Hold on," Kouga sighed inward and handed the phone to Kagome, frustrated and cursing under his breath. There was something that Ayame wasn't telling him, obviously. Something that she didn't want him to know. _Maybe_ Kagome will tell him later on...

---

"Kagome?" The red-head asked quietly on the other end.

"Hey, Ayame. What's up?" Kagome wondered.

"There's something I wanted to tell Kouga, but...I think he won't be able to take it..."

"What is it?!? Did something happen?"

"I...---"

* * *

I'll leave it there for the time being. I have to study now, since I have a test tomorrow. I promise to update as soon as possible 3. Forgive me for this short chapter!!! '(

P.S. Reviews, please?

* * *

_**Next on Mixed Emotions...**_

"It's not worth it, Kouga!" Sango cried from afar.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the young man by the collar. "Do you think she wants you dead?!?"

--

There was a note. On his front door.

"_Inuyasha, _

_It's me again. I know that my relationship with you is over, but I can't get over you as _

_easily as you did with me. My love for you will linger on until the day I die...of course,_

_maybe until I find someone else, too. But till then, I will hunt you down, even if it means_

_taking away the life of Kagome Higurashi!!!"_

* * *

P.S. Heh...I guess you know what's gonna happen on the next chapter, huh?


	19. Losing her to someone else

Mixed Emotions Nineteen

Author's notes: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, everyone! It made me really happy 3! I've been caught up with school again, giving me mental block…but here's the nineteenth chapter of "Mixed Emotions"! The story is coming to an end…maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Mixed Emotions Nineteen – Losing her to someone else

_The end of their relationship…or is it?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I have to stay here. Permanently…" Ayame choked, sniffling at the other end of the line. "…and my father said that he already pick a young man for me to marry…"

"Ayame-chan! But what about Kouga?!?" Kagome whispered as quietly as she could to prevent Kouga from hearing. "You know he loves you--"

"And I love him all the same. Father said that he was planning an arranged marriage for me," the red-head continued. "I tried to reason with him, but nothing worked…Kagome, I tried so hard…"

"I know…"

"Please…tell Kouga everything for me…I don't have much time…" With a nod, Kagome hung up with a bleep. She looked at Kouga with the most pitiful eyes; eyes that looked like they were about to be flooded by sincere tears.

"Kagome…?"

"She's…not coming back. I'm sorry, Kouga-kun."

"I wonder how lady Kagome's keeping up with Kouga," Miroku mumbled thoughtfully as he gazed upon the starry sky with Sango and Inuyasha. "She's been trying to cheer the poor guy up."

"Well, he better not be makin' a move on my girl," the hanyou snapped, crossing his arms childishly. "Or else, he's dead-meat the next time we meet." Sango let out a soft laugh, but grew concerned for her best friend.

'_I wonder if something happened? She's late, and she's only supposed to drag Kouga here…'_ the raven haired girl thought, sighing heavily. Then, she felt a hand brush by hers. It was Miroku smiling down at her, who was lying down on the grass. She couldn't help but grin at his calm yet cheery face.

"You know what? She's taking to long," Inuyasha demanded, getting up from his laying down position. "I'm gonna go check on her." The monk stretched his arm out, indicating to stop the growling hanyou. "What now?"

"She's coming. Can't you hear Kouga?" Inuyasha concentrated his ears in the deafening silence of the park, and hear a young man's, or a wolf more like, agonizing howl in the night. But it was impossible to have wolves in the middle of Tokyo…

'_Kouga's a wolf demon?!?'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"HHRAAAAH!" Kouga screamed, pounding his room wall. It created a small crater, due to the force of his punch.

"Kouga--"

"Shit, why did this have to happen?!?"

"Kouga--"

"Go away! Leave me alone!!" Gasping at her friend's rage, Kagome bellowed, "Kouga! Calm down!"

"I said, GO AWAY, Kagome!" the teen growled back furiously. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S NOT COMING BACK?!?"

"But if you go ballistic, what good would it do?!?"

_Silence._ All that could be heard was Kouga's loud breathing out of anger, and Kagome's sigh of defeat.

"Nothing, Kouga. You're not the only one who's going to be sad. All of us will! Miroku, Sango, and even Inuyasha!" The wolf demon let his hand fall to his side limply. Sudden emotions came over him like a wave. Finally, he couldn't hold them back. Tears appeared at the corner of his blue eyes, reflecting the light from the moon which shone through the window. Kouga shook uncontrollably, unable to maintain his balance. Soon he collapsed on the floor, tears flowing silently from his eyes, yet he made no sound.

---

"Salt…what the hell?!? He's crying?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief. "What a weakling." Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The girl beside him tightened her grip on his arm.

"Don't be like that, you insensitive hanyou. You cried too, at least, at one point of your life," Sango pointed out, nodding in disappointment.

"Well, that was when I was little. Real men don't cry at all." The couple sighed heavily, shaking their heads at his remark.

---

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome whispered as she knelt down on the floor and let the young man lie on her lap. Grabbing her handkerchief from her side pocket, she wiped Kouga's face lightly. Suddenly - and surprisingly – he grabbed girl's hand and squeezed it.

"Ayame…I miss you…already…"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**NEXT DAY**

It all began as it usually would. Only, something doesn't feel right. It's like something bad is going to happen that day. But Kagome paid no mind to the tingling sensation in the back of her neck…Sango tapped her friend once more, making her snapped back to reality. Blinking a few times, she gazed at her friends, putting on her 'I'm alright' act.

"What happened, Kagome?"

"Did the damn guy make a move on you?!?"

"This is no time to fool around, Inuyasha. This is a serious matter," Miroku muttered. "What happened last night?"

"He cried…"

"Why?" Sango asked, knowing that something must've happened between Kouga and Ayame. There's nothing else a stubborn guy like him would cry about; not even his family. "Something happened between him and Ayame?"

"Yeah. You guessed right."

"So what?" Inuyasha grumbled. "It can't be that big of a problem, can it?"

"Ayame's not coming back. She has to stay in America for the rest of her life…" Kagome explained sadly. Inuyasha and Miroku raised their eye brows, feeling alarmed all of a sudden. Sango gasped. The 15 year old girl continued, "…and her father arranged a marriage for her with some other dude."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Doesn't her dad know that she's already Kouga's girlfriend?!?"

"Why?!?" Sango hollered, both sad and angry at the same time. "That's too cruel!"

"There's only one thing that I can think of that Kouga might do now…" Miroku said quietly. "…obviously, he's going to try and end his life. In short, committing suicide."

"!!!"

--

Up on top of the high school building was a figure of a young man of 16, swaying from side to side as he glanced down at the usual busy streets of Tokyo. Today would be the last day he would be seeing the place. All memories of it would be gone, along with him. Kouga was preparing to jump off the ledge.

"I'm sorry…everybody…" he whispered to himself. "If I can't be with her… I can't be with anyone else…"

--

"He can't do this!! What in the world is he thinking?!?" Sango wondered out loud as the group of four ran once again on the streets they've been running around a lot, huh? :3.

"He's just bound by the chains of love. Without Ayame, the chain's cut off, and he's falling apart!" Miroku explained between the gasps of air. Gazing up at the school building, he raised his hand and pointed at the figure on the ledge. "And not only is his heart falling, he, too, is going to fall from that building!!" The figure swayed side by side, until it seemed the wind blew him forward, and he fell head first. It seemed like time stopped everything. Inuyasha sped up; he wasn't very far from it now. Everyone held their breaths until…

"Kouga! It's not worth it!!" Sango cried from afar.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the young man by the collar. "Do you think she wants you dead?!?" The hanyou caught Kouga by the collar as just as he was about to plunge into total darkness. He was almost killed, but thanks to his friends, his life was spared…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Man, the week's been exhausting," Inuyasha commented as he strolled at the steps of his mansion. As he marched up to the door, he gazed upon a piece of paper, held onto the wooden door by what looked like a knife.

There was a note. On his front door.

"_Inuyasha,_

_It's me again. I know that my relationship with you is over, but I can't get over you as_

_easily as you did with me. My love for you will linger on until the day I die...of course,_

_until I find someone else, too. But till then, I will hunt you down, even if it means_

_taking away the life of Kagome Higurashi!!!"_

That was the breaking point. His mind raced as he sped up and leaped above on the roofs of the houses and buildings in Tokyo. As the usual Higurashi Shrine came into his view, his eyes were fixed on the lighted up window on the second floor of the house by the shrine. A wave of relief swept over him as he saw Kagome about to turn off her lights.

"Kagome!" he half-whispered, half-called out at the girl, who, in turn gazed upon his amber eyes. "You have to come with me. RIGHT NOW."

"Why? What's up?" the raven haired girl asked in wonder. "Has something happened?"

"Someone's after your life. You have to come with me! I can't let them harm you!" the hanyou replied with sincere eyes, pulling her close to him. "There's no time to change. We'll call your mom and grandpa tomorrow morning. Right now, your safety is my first priority." Nodding her head to him, Kagome embraced him fully. Inuyasha placed the girl on his back, told her to hold him as they journeyed back to the demon's mansion.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well…there you go…again. It's been a month since I've updated Thanks to a reviewer who reminded me! and here you have another chapter. School's been really hectic since exams are coming up in a month or two, so I have to study, study, study! See ya around in a week or two for the next chapter of Mixed Emotions!

P.S. Sorry for updating so late. Gomen! Reviews, please?


	20. Unexpected turn of Events

Mixed Emotions (Twenty)

A/N: Hey everybody. --" Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a mental block for like...half a year? thinks But seriously, I did. Anyway, for those who still read this story, here's chapter 20 of Mixed Emotions. Enjoy:)

------

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Damn, that must've hurt..."

"Hey, what's going on? Is everyone okay!"

"A limousine and some runaway truck smashed in the middle of the street...I dunno what happened next..." From the way things seem, the onlooker was correct. A black limo looked totalled by a truch loaded with gasoline on its way to the gas station. Luckily, there were no spills. But no one knows what happened to the passengers of both vehicles. Police cars, fire trucks and ambulances appear at the scene no less than 5 minutes after the accident. The passengers' names are yet to be revealed...

------

"Kikyo said she was gonna kill Kagome!" Kouga raged. "Now that's going TOO FAR...---"

"Calm down, Kouga," Miroku muttered. "It's too early in the morning to be making a lot of noise..."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'too early', Miroku. It's 10:00AM," Sango replied, but agreed with him nonetheless. "He's right, Kouga. This isn't your apartment, you know. You could be disturbing Inuyasha's mom and dad..." Inuyasha sighed, trying to stay calm despite the wolf's ranting. At the same moment, Kagome appeared by the living room entrance, holding a kitchen knife.

"Breakfast is ready," she greeted, but was surprised by Kouga, Sango and Miroku's sudden visit. "Ah. What's up, you guys?"

"'What's up'!" the wolf demon went on. "Don't just stand there and be calm, Kagome! Kikyo's gonna kill you!" A long silence came, only to be followed by the clattering sound of Kagome dropping the knife. Fortuantely, It narrowly missed her foot. Her eyes widened for a few seconds. Letting out a sigh of worry, she bent down and picked up the knife. "Uhm...let's talk about this later, okay?" With that, she turned to her heels and strolled back into the dining area.

"Kouga, what the hell was that for!" Sango muttered angrily, standing up. "You didn't have to do THAT!"

"There are some things you can't say out loud, idiot," Miroku mumbled in a whisper voice.

"Stop fighting, damn it!" Inuyasha finally spoke, raising his voice. "I'm just as worried as you guy are! There's no point in arguing about something so small." A short moment of silence followed.

"_Like he can talk,_" Miroku thought with a sweatdrop, thinking back in the past. Anyhow, he sighed heavily. "There's not much we can do but watch Kagome carefully. One of us should keep an eye on Kikyo also." Saying nothing more, the group agreed on that. The day passed with no more random outbursts. Instead of worrying, they just thought of their mission, what they had to do to protect Kagome from such a 'witch.' They would never allow for her to be hurt.

---------------

The last week of school came, and the group never heard from Kikyo since the day Inuyasha found the note on his door. So far, the day slipped by without her around. Miroku began to get curious.

"That's strange...that Kikyo never misses school," he reported to the others. "Could something have happened?" Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

"Well...No, not that I heard of..." Sango responded. And then, a familiar tone rang in her bag. Her cell phone was ringing. "Who could this be? Wha--? Kouga?" She didn't hesitate for another minute. Quickly, she placed the reciever on her ear and listened intently. "Hello. Sango speaking."

"Sango! I've got the weirdest news..." the wolf demon began. His breaths were short, as if he had been running. "It's Kikyo! She--"

"Hang on, Kouga, where are you?"

"Somewhere in downtown--! You know it's normal for me to skip school...it's pointless!" The girl raised a brow. "Anyway--"

"What's happening?" Kagome asked curiously. But before Sango could answer, Kouga continued.

"There's a limousine and a truck here...and they crashed..-- they said that the passengers were rushed to the hospital right away..."

"Okay? Then what? Hurry up!"

"Kikyo was one of the passengers of the limousine!" Sango was struck speechless by the news. Miroku eyed her, and asked, "What? What is it, Sango?"

"Are you okay, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, concerned for her. Suddenly, the monk snatched the cellphone from her hand.

"Kouga. What's happening?" he asked, and the wolf once again repeated his report. After a few minutes, they hung up. Miroku sighed heavily once more, and explained the current situation to the others. "He also said that they were rushed to a nearby hospital, so maybe I can go check it out tomorrow."

"Don't bother. I'll have Sesshomaru to check that up. That bastard should stop lying around the house playing with the brat..." The hanyou felt a wave of relief, yet a part of him felt sorry for Kikyo. Even if she wanted to take away his most special person from him, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel some pity for her. The same feeling came through all of them. Soon, the news about the Beauty and Brains queen spread throughout the whole school like a virus infecting a computer. Shock, Surprise, Anger, Hapiness...all sorts of emotions sprang from each and every person. Some feel sorry for her, others felt happy that no one was in their way to the top of the school ranks. Another group of people were totally on her side, but others just...don't feel the same.

----

"At least that's one less thing to worry about..." Inuyasha whispered later on when evening came. The group was staying over at his place once more. The hanyou leaned on the smooth balcony railing as he sighed. Kagome stood beside him, not knowing how she should feel. She should be happy, at least, that no one was going to kill her anytime soon. And that she had Inuyasha all to her self now. Well, until Kikyo gets out of the hospital. But...that would be selfish. But then, Inuyasha loved Kagome, and Kagome loved Inuyasha. They already confessed to each other, but Kikyo still feels some love towards Inuyasha. How SHOULD she feel? Confused...or worried...or whatever it is. Inuyasha amber eyes gazed at his worried partner.

"_What could be bothering her now?_" he thought, putting his arm around the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm...confused...about how I should feel..."

"Why?"

"Well...we love each other, but what of Kikyo? It seems like she's still very inlove with you...seeing that she wanted to kill me for it."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you and you know that," he stated, pulling the girl close to him. "And I think Kikyo should just accept the fact that there's no more place for her in my heart. Because my heart is for you, Kagome. I love you. Very much." And with that, they said no more. Under the moonlit sky, they held each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Miroku, Sango and Kouga watched as their friends shared a moment. Even this once, Kouga did not interfere with any comment. Sango and Miroku held hands secretly. This was a scene of peace and tranquility.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, how's that? Good or bad? Reviews please:) Thank you for reading ch. 20.


End file.
